A Sweet Secret Love
by koizumichii
Summary: Nobody notices that Ryuzaki Sakuno exists. But, one normal and ordinary day, Echizen Ryoma accidentally saw her. Things started to change as Ryoma helped her look for her body. Out of the blue, romance begins to blossom. COMPLETED.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Loneliness is not a desirable option, but often it helps to unclog one's mind."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Beginning<strong>

I always stare at the disappearing figures of each student every afternoon. They would look back but eventually avert their gazes. It has been how many years? I don't know anymore. I guess it has been a long time ever since I woke up in this place.

This school really looks familiar to me. As long as I have remembered, I used to study here. Yeah, with my classmates and friends. But, I don't see them anymore around here. Maybe…they transferred to the other schools.

I… I tried to get out of this school's compound. But…There seems to be an imaginary wall or something that keeps me from getting out.

In the previous years, I met a lady who can actually see me. We had this nice chat. And I showed her around this school. When it's her time to leave, she told me that if I want to see the world outside of this school, I have to find someone like her who would help me. If that person agreed, I can freely see the outside world, and she assured me I can find my body easily. She also said that 'that person' will soon arrive.

Of course, I waited…and waited….but as time passes…I got tired of waiting. That lady came back and gave me a mirror. She said that it can help me take a glance on the outside world just by looking at it. It has been really useful to me. I finally viewed the places I want to see outside. One day, I accidentally used it to make one of the students saw me. They broke into a run and began screaming after they saw my transparent body. I suddenly felt alone again.

Time passed by. The seasons changed. Holidays came. Snow started to fall. Flowers started to bloom….but still..I'm right here in Seigaku…not able to go out... I'm not really into seeing the outside world so much.. I just want to find my body and be alive again. Hey! I know I'm not dead yet…Mou…But that is what I feel and what I believe!

Who am I? I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, a girl with long auburn hair, tied in two long braids. And….This is where my story starts.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: **_Love's A Miracle by DreamsRMyLife_inspired me to write this. It gave me the idea. Hehe..So, I wanna say thanks to her.

Sakuno is not so lonely and sad here…Just a little bit..She sounded so sad because she doesn't have any companion to talk to.. Don't worry... I promise the future chapters will not be too dramatic. So tune in!

-whoa! the prologue became a drabble..525 words...haha..my first time to write a chapter so short..hihi...

~Arigatou for reading! Please be kind enough to leave a review.. ^^

**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi**


	2. A Fateful? Encounter

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p>"<em>The <em>_meeting__ of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances;  
>if there is any reaction, both are transformed.<em>_"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Fateful? Counter<strong>

A fluffy Himalayan cat snuggled closer to her master's warmth. Her master, who was fast asleep kept on mumbling about his favorite drink.

"Oi, seishounen! Wake up! You'll be late." Nanjiroh yelled and opened the door. Karupin instantly jumped up and scratched Nanjiroh's face.

"Seishounen! Try to teach your cat to not randomly scratch someone's face."

"It's your fault in the first place, Oyaji. Learn to not go barging in someone's room like that." Ryoma yawned and went inside the bathroom.

"Che." The samurai went back downstairs to resume in reading his 'newspaper'.

* * *

><p>"It's western breakfast again." Ryoma sighed before eating.<p>

"Auntie has something to do and have to leave early, Ryoma-san." His cousin, Nanako informed him.

"Hai, Hai…" He replied.

"Echizen!" They heard someone yelled from the outside.

"Momo-senpai's here now. Ittekimasu." Ryoma hurriedly wore his tennis shoes and went out of the door.

"Ryoma-san! You forgot your -" Nanako said.

"Don't bother, Nanako. He already left. Don't worry, he might met someone who will make him bentos from now on." Nanjiroh said. Nanako tilted her head in curiosity. Just what is his uncle talking about?

* * *

><p><em> Mou. Today's another day. I wonder what should I do for today. /_ Sakuno thought.

A student passed through her.

"Hey! That hurts you know!" She said.

"Oh, bother. He won't hear me anyway."

Sakuno began to float around the hallway. She watched the students who hurriedly entered the building and to their respective classrooms.

Sakuno giggled. "Let's observe, shall we?"

She followed a random student.

_/ He's a first year? / _She guessed and went through the closed door.

"I see. I see. Their first subject is math. Well…got to leave. I don't want to think about numbers so early in the morning." Sakuno giggled again.

_/ Let's visit the canteen! / _

* * *

><p>When Sakuno arrived in the cafeteria, she saw a woman in her 50s cleaning one of the tables. She went to the counter where the foods are being displayed. She tried to touch one of the melon-pan but failed.<p>

"Awww…and I actually thought I can successfully touch things. Let's try again!" Sakuno said as determination filled her eyes. Her pale hands passed through the said object, again. But she tried again. and again. and again.

"Finally!" Sakuno exclaimed happily.

"!"

She heard someone scream.

"Ooops… Hehe."

The woman earlier fainted. Apparently, she saw the melon-pan floating in mid-air.

Sakuno floated, two melon-pans were in her hands and headed for the exit.

"Let's feed neko-chan. I'm sure he's hungry."

**_~oOo~_**

As the Seigaku trees and bushes came in sight, she saw neko-chan being petted by a guy with a green bandanna.

"Fssh.. Ja ne."

Sakuno watched her senpai walk away. _/ Aww, neko-chan found another friend. / _

The cat went to her. "~nya!"

"You met another friend, ne? Here, I brought you food. I can finally easily touch things now." Sakuno gave the melon-pan to neko-chan. She petted him.

"See?"

"~nya!"

Sakuno twirled and twirled. _/ I feel so happy! / _

"~nya?"

She saw fluffy cat bring the food away.

"Ja ne, neko-chan~!"

_/ I'll get the mirror. I want to take a glance at the outside world. / _

* * *

><p>Hours have passed since the start of school for the day. Echizen Ryoma was sipping his ponta nonchalantly. Afternoon practice finally ended. His senpai-taichi began changing in the clubroom. He had changed minutes ago, but when he checked his tennis bag…<p>

"My homework is under my desk," he mumbled. "Senpai-taichi, I'll go ahead. I have to get something from our classroom." He said.

"Careful, Echizen.! I heard a ghost has been cited roaming around." Momo joked as the clubroom door closed.

"Che." The tennis prince walked away.

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. The short walk finally ended when Ryoma opened the classroom door of Class 1-2. A girl with long auburn hair tied in two long braids greeted his sight. She seems to be searching for something under someone's desk. He noticed that her outfit is quite different.<p>

A Sweet Lolita type of dress to be exact. It is a long-sleeved one in a lighter yellow shade, but if you look in the distance, you will see as if the said girl is radiating. He noticed that she was barefooted, too. A single bow is attached in the right side of her hair.

[I can't describe the dress very well.. Gomen.. Just look it in my profile.]

The said girl looked up.

"Why are you still here? The other students already went home. Those who have club activities were the only ones who remained." Ryoma found himself talking to the girl. Normally, he'll just walk pass by a girl like her but for some reason, he suddenly had the urge to have a conversation.

"Y-you can see me?" Chocolate brown orbs looked at him.

"Of course, who wouldn't? And why are you wearing a kind of all white dress?" Ryoma can't help but ask.

"You really can see me! Finally! Someone noticed my presence!" Sakuno said happily. Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't run away or scream okay? I-I'm a ghost or spirit, as everyone would put it. but I swear! I'm not dead yet!" Sakuno said hurriedly.

Amber cat orbs widened slightly.

"So that's why, you're transparent." Ryoma said calmly.

"E-eh? Y-you're not scared of m-me?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma just shrugged. "You're not scary enough. You didn't have the blood and stuff."

"H-hontou? B-but the others who saw me, instantly ran a-away."

"Che, they're just cowards."

"M-maybe you're right." Her eyes turned upwards. [ just like this: ^^ ]

Ryoma reached under his desk. When his notebook came in contact, he placed it inside his tennis bag.

"You wander here?"

Sakuno nodded. "Hai, I have no place to go to."

"Trapped?" Ryoma's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"H-Hai."

"You don't know how to get out?"

"I do, demo. The person who's gonna help me hasn't came yet. The lady I met in the past years said that a person who can see me like her will eventually come and lend some help."

Ryoma turned to leave.

"C-chotto. M-maybe you're that person. (Pause) Ne…Will you help me? P-Please." Sakuno said.

The tennis prince looked at her. Somehow, he found no harm to help her.

"Sure." And then he went outside the door.

Sakuno's face lit up. "A-arigatou!"

She caught up to him.

"A-anou. Can you wait for a sec? I have to get something in the janitor's room."

When Ryoma nodded, he saw Sakuno disappeared suddenly. Few seconds have passed and she instantly appeared in front of him. The tennis prince noticed a mirror clutched in Sakuno's left hand. It looked like an antique mirror to be exact. Its sides are adorned with pink flowers and some leaves. In the handle, two flowers & two leaves were present. Two indigo butterflies also existed on it.

[ For better view, check it out on my profile. There's a link there. ]

"What are you going to do with that?" Ryoma voiced out his curiosity.

"Eto..The lady gave it to me. It really have uses you know." Sakuno smiled.

"Hn."

The two of them walked out of the Seigaku grounds. Well…Sakuno floated beside Ryoma.

"So…this is what the outside world looks like…I thought I would see many people walk by." Sakuno said.

"That's because we're not in the busy street; that's why you can only see a few people."

"A-anou…C-can I ask for your name? Watashi no namae wa…Ryuzaki Sakuno desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier and thank you for helping me"

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Oh, so you're the one who they called 'Ouji-sama'. You play t-tennis?"

"Hn."

Silence.

_/ How can I make a conversation if he keeps on answering 'Hn' / _

"We're here." Ryoma suddenly said.

Sakuno looked up. A tall wooden gate is in front of her. Ryoma slide the door open and went inside. She followed him and looked around. A spacious tennis court caught her sight.

_/ He's obsessed with tennis? / _

"Oi."

Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts and followed him again.

"Tadaima."

She heard Ryoma say as he removed his rubber shoes.

"Okaerinasai, Ryoma." A beautiful woman greeted.

"Your mother?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Why are you nodding by yourself, dear?" Echizen Rinko asked.

"Ah, nothing. I'll be up in my room." Ryoma replied.

Sakuno floated behind him. She noticed a man wearing a black kimono.

_/ A monk maybe? / _She thought.

Sakuno saw Ryoma enter a room. She was going to enter when…A fluffy cat hissed angrily at her.

"Stop, Karupin. She's not going to hurt us." She heard Ryoma say and touched the said cat's fur.

"~nya" Karupin meowed in response.

"Gomen, for scaring you, Karupin-chan." Sakuno began to pet Karupin's head.

The cat also meowed and began to rub her head to Sakuno's hand as if she's not transparent at all.

"You can touch things?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun. I finally did it just this morning." Sakuno replied.

Ryoma looked at her.

"I-I can call you R-Ryoma-kun, right?"

"Hn."

"Ne…Can I looked around your house?"

When the tennis prince nodded, Sakuno passed through the door. She roamed around just like what she did in Seigaku. She saw a girl with a long midnight blue hair. She assumed that 'that girl' is Ryoma's sister but when Ryoma's mother called her, Sakuno then knew that she was Ryoma's cousin. She heard their names, Nanako is Ryoma's cousin and his mother is Echizen Rinko.

When she arrived in the living room, the monk she saw earlier is reading a newspaper. Curious to what he's reading, she looked at it. She instantly blushed and ran away, more like floated away.

_/ Ryoma-kun's father is such a pervert. / _

Karupin appeared in front of her.

"nya~"

Sakuno giggled. "Let's tickle you, Karupin-chan."

She began to tickle the sides of Ryoma's cat. Karupin keeps on meowing.

Nanako saw this sight, but Sakuno didn't notice that Ryoma's cousin saw them.

_/ Weird, Karupin's appeared to be tickling by someone, but I don't see anyone. / _Nanako just shrugged her thought away and began walking to the door to buy ingredients for today's dinner.

* * *

><p>"Why did I help her actually? And what's her name again?" Ryoma frowned in confusion.<p>

Sakuno just giggled as she continued to stroke Karupin's fur.

**~End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Remember,the picture for the outfit of Sakuno is on my profile, and the picture for melon-pan & the mirror, too. Melon-pan sure is mouth-watering! I want to taste it!

_Additional Info:_ Melon pan is a sweet bread shaped like a half melon. It is not usually melon flavored but just sweet. In recent years many varieties have shown up in Japanese convenience stores with chocolate chips, maple syrup et cetera.

Btw, Sakuno here is in her present age. 13 years old. This fic would be kind of AU-ish.

Minna, leave a review after reading, ne? Arigatou~!

**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi**


	3. The Daily Life of the Tennis Prince

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p>"<em>When dawn erupts with sunshine, it fills our heart with warmth, hope, and happiness."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Daily Life of the Tennis Prince<strong>

"R-Ryoma-kun…Wake up." Ryuzaki Sakuno stirred the tennis prince's body.

"Meow." Karupin was the one who woke up. She sniffed the air and went running downstairs, probably, to eat.

"Mmm..Thirty minutes more." Ryoma mumbled.

"You leave me no choice then." Sakuno sighed.

She used the mirror in her hands to reflect the sun's rays. She moved it a little so it will shine in Ryoma's face.

"Mmmm…so much light!" Ryoma finally opened his feline eyes.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayou…wait..Who are you?" Ryoma questioned.

Sakuno pouted. "Mou. You forgot about me already."

Amber feline eyes started to stare at her upside down.

"Oh. You're the ghost girl, I met yesterday."

"I'm not a ghost, I'm a spirit."

"Whatever. There's not much different anyway."

Ryoma noticed Sakuno's face turned sad. "I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings."

Sakuno's bowed head shot up. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!" She smiled.

_/ Her_ _smile is so dazzling like the bright sun. /_ Ryoma suddenly thought unconsciously as he went inside the lavatory to change.

Seriously, dazzling like the bright sun? He didn't even see the rising sun earlier. Tch.

* * *

><p>"Gomen, Ryoma, I didn't make any bento for today. The ingredients mysteriously vanished and your baka oyaji ate the supposed to be bento of yours earlier." Rinko apologized.<p>

"Hn." was the only reply Rinko got.

**Later:**

"Ja..Ittekimasu..Okaa-san. Promise me, tomorrow's breakfast will be a Japanese one."

"C-chotto, Ryoma-kun. Mou...you forgot about me again." Sakuno pouted as she followed the tennis prince behind.

_/ Ah souda! The ghost girl is Ryuzaki Sakuno. Speaking of her, I wonder where she went. / _

* * *

><p>The auburn girl watched Ryoma fall asleep in the boring lecture…<p>

"What's the subject?" The auburn girl averted her gaze to the board.

_/ English, huh. / _

Long auburn braids began to follow their owner as she floated through the empty hallway as a light cold breeze began to blow. The tennis prince is sleeping anyways, so she might as well kill time for the meantime.

* * *

><p>The bell for lunch finally rang. The tennis prince planned to make his time pass in the rooftop. As he opened the rooftop door, the object of his affections (well…at least…not yet.) greeted his sight. She was looking at the ground below. With her spirit instincts, she turned around, facing him.<p>

"I brought a bento, Ryoma-kun." He heard her say.

"...You made it?"

"Hai. I tried to make it to be delicious."

"So that's why the ingredients in the house went missing."

"E-Eto..Gomen…I-I just want to make one for y-you as gratitude of thanks."

Ryoma took a bite at an onigiri in a neon tennis ball shaped.

"H-How is it?"

"Mada mada dane…"

Sakuno's face fell.

"Demo…still delicious.." Ryoma finished.

Sakuno smiled. "A-Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

As several minutes passed by, Ryoma drifted to sleep. Sakuno watched him and she unconsciously stroked the tennis prince's dark green hair.

"Oyasumi nasai. ^^"

When Ryoma woke up, he slowly stood up. A nearby vending machine caught his eye. He inserted some coins in it.

"You want one?" Ryoma offered her a cherry flavored Ponta.

"After waking up, Ponta right away? Gomen, we don't eat nor drink at all. As well as not feeling hungry and thirsty."

Echizen Ryoma scowled. He just wasted a coin. "You can't try one?"

Sakuno shook her head. "Of course I can. I can hold things now you know. Demo..I won't be able to taste it."

"Then, I'll just leave it here. Somebody might drink it..Tch. I just wasted a coin." Ryoma mumbled.

"S-Sorry."

"Hn. I'll go back now, you're staying here?"

"Hai…I'll meet you later after school."

The tennis prince tugged his cap lower.

"I'll wait by the gate."

"Hai!"

And the rooftop door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>At the gate, Seishun Grounds-<strong>

"Oi, Echizen! Waiting for someone?" Momoshiro, a second year, Echizen Ryoma's senpai and best friend, grinned. "Your girlfriend perhaps?"

"Iie. Just some friend I have recently. Here she is."

Momo followed his kouhai's gaze.

"D-Demo…there's no one there."

"Iie. Here she is in front of us. Can't you see her, Momo-senpai?"

"You're so weird today, Echizen. No person is standing in front of us!"

Ryoma opened his mouth to explain but Sakuno halted it.

"He can't see me, Ryoma-kun. Only a few people like you can actually see me…so don't bother explaining." She said as a sad smile found its way to her pale face.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, we'll definitely find your body soon." Ryoma suddenly said in an assuring tone.

"I hope so, Ryoma-kun..I really hope so."

The two unknowingly walked ahead leaving Momoshiro behind.

"Oi! Echizen don't leave me behind! And stop mumbling to yourself. Someone might think you've lost your mind." The dunk specialist laughed.

"Hn."

"Let's eat burgers?"

"It's your treat, Momo-senpai." Ryoma smirked.

"My treat? Geez, Echizen. You should learn to respect your senpai, you know."

"And you should learn to kindly treat your kouhai, senpai."

"Mattaku…You're so arrogant sometimes, brat." Momoshiro said as he ruffles his kouhai's hair.

Sakuno can't help but smile at the scene beside her.

_/ Maybe, if I already found my body in the past, I have a best friend just like Momo-senpai. / _

"Mada mada dane."

She heard Ryoma say as the three of them enter the Wcdonalds fast food chain.

* * *

><p><em>Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi<em>

**Author's Note (a.k.a my Rant in disguise):**

[Probably my longest one ever!]

Okay… *takes a deep breath…* I admit I took longer time to update my multi-chaptered fics..Mou..Don't sue me! I swear , I'm really busy with school. Exams, quizzes, projects, plus my okaa-san & otou-san's rant about my studies..Seriously.. they almost banned me from watching anime. Phew! Good thing it didn't happen…or else…It's gonna be my end! And! Our grades will be given this Thursday…that's why I updated today…(I somehow felt that they will scold me again, soon) well..just for this fic..XD… Chapter Four of **魔女の冒険 Majo no Bouken** is only 1/6 finished..fufu! I hope I'm gonna finished it soon, though.

Anyway…I'm sorry this chapter is that short…I rushed it..hehe…I promise next chapter will be longer and more Ryosaku-ish? Nothing much happened here, ne? Oh yah! If you have some ideas…feel free to tell me…either, by PM-ing or just reviewing..Arigatou!

And…lastly…I wanna say sorry…if I'm that bad of an author.. *sighs* I wish I can be better…Demo! Demo! You still understand what's going on right? ;D

And! Lastly…lastly… please do read **魔女の冒険 Majo no Bouken **if you can and leave a review..thank you again!

*Finished reading? Just press the green/blue/purple (whichever!) button below to donate some ideas, rants, comments, flames (just please not much) & simply a review. XD Please do! I'm begging you! I wanna know if you are interested in this.. C'mon readers! Donate an idea to make **A Sweet Secret Love** better!

_**~kawaii-witch181 logging out!**_


	4. Senpais

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"A discovery is an accident meeting of a prepared mind."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Senpai~taichi<strong>

A week has passed since the fateful encounter of the tennis prince with the auburn girl. Of course, he tried to figure out how to find her body but it is always interrupted by his senpai-taichi. Not to mention their tennis practice every after school. He thought maybe he can ask someone but he didn't know anyone who knows a Ryuzaki Sakuno.

In other words, his attempts were _all_ failed.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. Let's visit the shopping mall! Can we, can we?" The said auburn girl cheerfully asked.

"Why?" Amber orbs questioned curiously.

"I heard the girls earlier talk about a shopping mall. They say it is fun there with those cool stuffs such as dresses, perfumes, mirrors, caps, flip flops..hmm..What else it have?.." Sakuno enumerated, counting her fingers in anticipation.

"Yadda."

"Ehh! Naze!"

"It's so noisy and crowded there."

Sakuno pouted. "Mou. Please, Ryoma-kun!"

Chocolate puppy eyes started to induce Ryoma. Those puppy eyes that Ryoma can't resist even if he tried to. He sighed.

"Fine. After my practice."

There's no point in refusing her if she's that cheerful. Besides, they haven't visited any place other than the Wcdonalds like the other day. He has been so preoccupied with tennis again, after all.

"Hai! Hai!"

Waiting for him after school as well as coming with him became a habit for the auburn girl. She would wait for him and sometimes just take a sit in the windowsill beside Ryoma's desk when his class is going on. The mirror will be taking its place under Ryoma's desk and will stay there until the classes are over. They would have a silent chat but will eventually stop if someone finds it odd on who's the tennis prince is talking to.

The same goes during tennis practice. If it's time for water break, she would give him a towel when no one's looking. If someone saw that, the tennis prince would just shrugged it away and tell them that it's just their imagination. The funny thing is, they would believe him eventually.

"Ne, Ryuzaki. It doesn't bother you even if it will take a long time to find your body?" Ryoma suddenly asked her.

"Hmmm...Maybe. Only a week has passed since I started to roam around the outside world. I haven't even visited the places I heard the other students talked about yet. So...maybe it really doesn't bother me at this moment. Besides, your busy during that week too, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno simply smiled.

He eyed her. Only a few people understand him about his obsession in tennis. And Ryuzaki Sakuno is certainly one of them. He somehow felt happy just by knowing that.

* * *

><p>It's one of those normal afternoon tennis practices, with normal water breaks when someone fainted on the court and some can be found in front of the fountain. Either vomiting or just drinking the crystal clear &amp; tasteless water.<p>

And it's also one of those normal ones when the tennis prince can also be found in front of the fountain. Oh, don't worry. He didn't get the chance to drink Inui's concoctions. He's just thirsty and sweaty.

"I do wonder what Inui-senpai's juice taste like." Sakuno said.

"Trust me, you wouldn't wish to know." Ryoma replied.

Sakuno laughed. "Yeah, considering with those who fainted."

**Meters away:**

"~nya Momo! Look! Ochibi's talking to no one in particular again!" Eiji wailed.

"Sou. He looks like he has gone insane."

"Who's gone insane?" Oishi suddenly popped behind them.

"Ochibi/Echizen!"

Oishi's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "How?"

"Look!" The redhead pointed to Ryoma's direction.

Oishi dramatically gasped. "Ara! What trauma caused him this?" His face was plastered with _too much_ worry.

"Let's talk to him!" Momo suggested.

"To whom?" Fuji also popped out of nowhere.

"FUJI!"

"Seventy-six percent it's about Echizen." Inui also popped behind them.

"INUI!"

They noticed that Taka, Kaidoh, and Tezuka-buchou also tagged along.

"Senpai-taichi would you stop that. You're really freaking me out."

"To whom will you talk to again?" Fuji asked his question again.

"Echizen."

"Why?" Taka asked.

"He's been talking to himself."

"And smiling by himself ~nya!"

"Fssshhh..Maybe...He's just tired."

"You call it tired when someone talks to himself for a week?"

"For a week?" Tezuka repeated. He's concerned too ya know.

"Hai, buchou. It's been going on for a week. From the time when I saw him waiting for someone by the school's gate. He told me the person he's waiting finally arrived. I got confused. There's no person in sight at that time. I swear!"

"Then let's talk to him!" Oishi said in a motherly tone. All of them agreed.

* * *

><p>"Ochibi! Why!" Eiji began shaking his kouhai's shoulders.<p>

"Eiji!" Oishi kept away the wailing redhead.

Ryoma just looked weirdly at them.

"We're here to ask you something, Echizen." Inui get straight to the point.

"What it is, senpai-taichi?"

"Fsssh..Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not talking to myself."

"Yes you do, Ochibi!"

"For a week to be exact."

"Just tell us the reason, Echizen." Tezuka's voice became authoritative.

Ryoma began to walk away but Taka blocked his way.

"Just tell us, Echizen." he said.

"You won't believe me even if I told you." He reasoned.

"Try us." Fuji dared.

* * *

><p>"You'll tell them?" Sakuno whispered.<p>

"Yeah. I think they'll believe me. If I tell them, I'm sure they'll help me look for your body. It will be easier that way." Ryoma whispered back.

* * *

><p>"He's doing it again!" Eiji said.<p>

The tennis prince sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

"We're all ears on whatever problems you have, Echizen." Oishi assured.

"I don't have any problems."

"Then why are you talking to yourself." Kaidoh fsssh-ed.

"I wasn't talking to myself."

Odd looks were directed at him.

"Then to whom?" Inui questioned.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno." Ryoma simply replied.

"Who's that?" Fuji asked this time.

"She's a spirit. But definitely not a ghost because she knows she's not dead yet. I'm helping her find her body."

"A-A s-spirit?" Kaidoh repeated.

"Y-You're s-serious?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? Senpai-taichi doesn't believe me, right?"

"We believe you, Echizen. But it's just so hard to b-believe. Especially when we can't even see her." Oishi replied.

* * *

><p>Sakuno touched the pink flower at the edge of the mirror handle. Nothing happened.<p>

"Eh. why? I'm sure this is the one I accidentally touched that time when the students finally saw me." She eyed the mirror curiously.

"Why is it not working? Mou. I really want to help Ryoma-kun."

With those feelings, she once again touched the mirror's pink flower. A bright white light suddenly appeared.

"Eh! A girl! There's a girl beside Ochibi!" Eiji blinked.

"She's floating!" Momo added.

"And transparent, too!" Taka also added.

Thud. Kaidoh fainted. Oishi-fukubuchou tried to catch the falling unconscious body of his kouhai but his partner clutched to him suddenly, resulting to Kaidoh's body falling down the ground. Tezuka's eyes widened slightly, though his glasses masked out his emotion. Beside him, Fuji's cerulean eyes can be seen. A look of shock is also visible. Inui began scribbling like there's no tomorrow, beads of sweat started to form on his face as well on his hands.

"Konnichiwa~!" Sakuno smiled & greeted them cheerfully.

**.Tsuzuku (To be Continued)**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for those who reviewed, have read, & listed _A Sweet Secret Love_ to their alert list and favorites. Thank you very much~! I really appreciate it! It really made me happy when I checked them. I hope you'll stay with me until the very last chapter.

I wanna apologize if this chapter is so short. Hehe.. Chapter Three should be longer that this, I got lazy. lol. And i wanna put cliffies too. XD

Anyway, Leave a review, ne? ;D

_Tenisu no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi_


	5. Shinigami

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"A garden suggests that there will be a place where we can meet nature halfway."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Shinigami<strong>

"Konnichiwa~!" Sakuno smiled & greeted them cheerfully.

Her gaze was met by stone-faced, white chalk ones.

"Oh! So spirits can speak to!" Eiji was the first one to recover from shock.

Momo looked at him oddly. "Why, you don't know that, Eiji-senpai?"

The redhead grinned at him. "Hehe. I didn't know ~nya."

"Well...Anyway.." Taka nervously began.

Silence.

"Ummm..." Oishi followed.

"So..." And Momo, too.

"You're dead already?" Fuji asked randomly in a very calm voice.

The others dramatically gasped. "You can't just ask like that Fuji!"

Ryuzaki Sakuno giggled. "Senpai-taichi are so funny. And I'm not dead yet, Fuji-senpai."

"You know our names already?" Fuji asked once again.

"Hai. The redhead is Eiji-senpai. The spiky-haired one is Momo-senpai. The one with glasses and so serious everytime is Tezuka-buchou. The shy one is Kawamura-senpai who's personality changes when his hand gets a hold of a racket. The one with the bandanna is Kaidoh-senpai. The one who writes everytime with square glasses is Inui-senpai. And Oishi-senpai who is always worried." Sakuno enumerated.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "May I ask how did you already know our names?"

"Ryoma-kun told me. I always come along with him during your tennis practices. And I also saw everything what's going on especially when you all were fainting due to Inui-senpai's juice."

"When did you met her, Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Last week, when I forgot my homework after tennis practice, I saw her in our classroom, looking for something. I thought she's just one of the students so I asked her why she's at school, it's already late at that time. And that's when she said she's a spirit." Ryoma explained.

"I asked him if he can help me find my body. I'm really glad that he agreed." Sakuno added.

"It's so rare for Ochibi to talk to a girl, more on helping her." Eiji grinned.

"Sou...Sou...Young love..Young love." Momo also joined him.

Sakuno blushed.

"Ryuzaki needs my help." The tennis prince reasoned.

"In that case, we'll help too." Fuji volunteered.

"Hontou?" Sakuno gleamed in brightness.

"Hai, I'll help too." Oishi agreed. Soon, the others also agreed.

"That leaves only mamushi."

All looked at the unconscious body of the second year. Inui stirred him.

A few second after, he woke up.

Momo snickered. "I can't believe Mamushi was that scared."

"Urasai, baka peach! I just fainted because of shock. Don't underestimate Kaidoh Kaoru!" He yelled.

"Calm down, Kaidoh-chii. We decided to help Ryuzaki-chan ~nya. You'll help too, ne?"

"Help?"

"We'll help her find her body." Inui answered.

"Why?"

"It's okay if you don't want to, Kaidoh-senpai." Sakuno said.

Kaidoh looked at her. _/ Now that I looked at her closely, she's not that scary at all. /_

"Fine with me. I'll help, too. Fssshh.."

Eiji placed one arm over Kaidoh's shoulder and winked. "That's our Mamushi, ~nya."

"A-Arigatou senpai-taichi." Sakuno bowed.

"You're welcome, Ryuzaki-san."

"Do you have any idea where Ryuzaki-san's body is?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"None." He simply replied

"You didn't even search?" Momo asked.

"I have no idea where to."

"You're hopeless, Ochibi." Eiji sighed.

"Then, do you have any idea where to search, Eiji-senpai?" Ryoma asked him.

"Hehe...none ~nya."

* * *

><p>"Sakuno-chan~! Long time no see~!" A voice suddenly shouted.<p>

All heads turned to the source of the voice. A girl with short light brown hair greeted their sight. She's wearing a maid-like black dress that reached her knees and is top with a white apron and a light red ribbon on the center of her chest. A matching small ribbon in the same color is present on the back of her head. Black school shoes with white half-knee socks served as her foot wear. It would be a normal sight if she's not standing in a floating white cloud.

All of them blinked.

"She's floating, too." Eiji stated the obvious.

"But in a cloud." Taka said.

"What's up with people floating?" Momo mumbled as he blushed. _/ She's kind of cute. /_

Inui began scribbling madly again. "Now, a girl appeared floating in a cloud. How illogical." He mumbled.

Tezuka...remained there...stoically. Though, Fuji still kept his horseshoe eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryoma finally asked but he has been ignored.

"Sakuno-chan~! I MISS YOU!" The previously said girl threw herself to Sakuno in an enveloping hug.

"Hmm..why didn't you passed through her?" Fuji questioned after seeing that she successfully hug Sakuno.

"Oh, that's because I'm S-P-E-C-I-A-L, ne Sakuno?" The girl answered him with a mischievous tone evident in her voice and a wink.

The auburn girl smiled. "Hai."

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

The girl grinned, taking out a scythe and leaning on it. "Tachibana An. A shinigami. Yoroshiku."

All of them started to back away slowly.

"A-A s-shinigami? W-With those blood and stuffs?" Taka asked nervously. He's on the verge of fainting. He began to imagine traces of blood on the scythe.

"I'm not one of those." An began with a frown. "My task is to help spirits like Sakuno-chan find their bodies here on Ningenkai (Human World). When they did not find it, that's when I'm permitted to get their souls."

"Oh, so you're the type who waits patiently." Momo guessed.

"Maybe, maybe not." She grinned.

"So..How did you and Ryuzaki-chan met?" Eiji questioned.

"I'm the one who gave her the mirror."

"Mirror?" Eiji's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"It's the one who helped for you to see me. Though, I still don't know what I accidentally touched on it. And it gave me the chance to glance at the outside world when I didn't met Ryoma-kun yet." Sakuno answered showing them the mirror.

"So, you're the reason why she's so excited about seeing the outside world." Ryoma mumbled, the sentence directed at An.

An grinned playfully. "And you're the one who's destined to accompany Sakuno...nice meeting you, Sa-chan's prince!"

Sakuno blushed bright red. "M-my p-prince?"

"Ohoho! So Echizen finally found his princess, huh." The dunk specialist also joined.

"Che." Ryoma said, adjusting his cap.

_/ Hmmm..I wonder if Echizen really have fallen in love. And Momo...hmmm.. I'm sure he's taken a liking to Tachibana-san, too./ _The tensai observed. A sadistic plan was forming on his mind.

"A-anyway...What brings you here, An-chan?" Sakuno tried to change the topic. Good thing, it did.

"Oh! I almost forgot about it. Hehe. I'm here to help you, of course!" An replied with a very bright smile.

"Help for what?" Oishi asked.

"To find her body, what else? Since Sa-chan's prince didn't even think of anything for a plan yet." An replied.

"A-An-chan. His name is Echizen Ryoma-kun not Sa-chan's prince." Sakuno informed her.

"I know, I know. I already knew all your names, but I still want to call Echizen, Sa-chan's prince. It suited him more. Though, I don't know if he's really a prince." An said.

"He's the Prince of Tennis. The one who's too obsessed with tennis." Momo snickered.

Ryoma glared at the two of them. "Then, do you have a plan?"

"Of course, I have." An smiled widely.

"Let's here it then." Tezuka said.

"We have to visit the Okinawa Island."

**.Tsuzuku.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter done~! The picture for the outfit of An-chan is on my profile. Just check it out. Just change the color of the ribbon into light red when you finally see it.

Leave a review, ne? Arigatou~**  
><strong>


	6. Visiting

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

Disclaimer still applies.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"One's destination is never a place, but a new way of seeing things."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Visiting<strong>

"We have to visit the Okinawa Island."

"NANI!" All the regulars screamed in unison.

"Okinawa is so far away from Tokyo. You have to travel either by boat or by plane. Besides, traveling is expensive nowadays ~nya." Eiji said, his knowledge in Japanese History kicking in.

"Eiji is right, Tachibana-san. We can't go there instantly plus we have our daily classes, too." Oishi also reasoned.

An laughed. "I'm just kidding. Of course, you can't possibly come. You're just students. The real plan is, Sakuno-chan will have to come with me to Okinawa."

"Why?" Ryoma instantly questioned.

"There's a Ryuzaki family residing there. We'll go to ask if they know Sakuno-chan." An replied, flipping a page of her small notebook who just materialized all of a sudden.

"You can go there alone." Ryoma reasoned.

"Ohoho! So, you'll be lonely if Sakuno-chan will be away, huh? You're so easy to read, Sa-chan's prince." An grinned.

Momo also joined. "Hmmm.. Echizen has been romantically attached to Ryuzaki, huh. Young love, young love indeed!"

"Whatever. Ryuzaki is not coming with you to Okinawa."

"You're not going to decide that, Sa-chan will." An stuck her tongue at him, as she hug Sakuno once again. Ryoma glared at the shinigami.

"What's your decision, Sakuno-chan?" An turned to her.

"Well...It's okay for me to come along." Sakuno decided.

"Yay! Arigatou, Sakuno-chan! We can finally have a friendship bonding time!" An said excitedly.

"Ha! So that's why you wanted Ryuzaki-chan to come along!" Eiji announced and pointed accusingly at her.

"What's wrong with that?" An raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just wanted to announced it. Ehehe. Eh? Where did Ochibi go?" Eiji suddenly asked. Sure thing, the place where the tennis prince once stood was empty. Comical lines started to re-appear as they formed Ryoma's figure.

"Sa-chan's gone to." An said.

"They didn't notice it but they're beginning to fall in love with each other!" She whispered excitedly. _/ I'm so happy for Sa-chan! /_

**Meanwhile... Under a certain Sakura Tree...**

"Why am I feeling this way? Argh." Ryoma punched the tree trunk due to sudden frustration.

"Ryoma-kun? Something the matter?" Sakuno asked as she suddenly appeared beside the tennis prince.

"Are you angry because I agreed to come with An-chan?" She added.

The tennis prince just turn away his head.

"Mou. I'm not going to be away for so long you know." Sakuno reasoned, finally understanding why Ryoma appeared to be so bitter.

Ryoma looked at her. He can't believe Sakuno understand him instantly even though he didn't say anything. He smiled inwardly at her small effort.

"How long?" He suddenly asked. Sakuno tilted her head in confusion.

"How long until you'll be back?" He completed his question.

"I don't know really." Sakuno answered him, unsure.

"Promise me..You will come back two days after." He demanded, reaching for Sakuno's braid but failed to touch it.

"Such a short time?" Sakuno's chocolate brown orbs looked at his amber ones.

"Just promise me." Ryoma whispered.

"Hai. Hai. Saa.. Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta!" Sakuno linked her pinky finger to Ryoma's as she said the oath. Ryoma felt a sudden cold feeling but it soon faded away.

"Ne Ryoma-kun, why are you suddenly acting this way? It's out of character for your personality, you know." Sakuno giggled.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe because...I'm afraid that once you find your body you'll eventually forget about me." Ryoma smirked, but soon turned serious as the last part was spoken in a low voice, but Sakuno heard it nonetheless.

"Of course, I will not. How can I forget someone who helped me and accepted me like a normal person? I'll surely find a way to know you again in case I forgot, Ryoma-kun! Dakara, you don't have to be worried!" Sakuno assured the tennis prince with one of those bright smile of hers.

"There you are Ochibi! Aww...you two are having your romantic goodbyes with each other? Ochibi has grown up! Yokatta, ne!" Eiji suddenly appeared aand glomped the dark green-haired lad.

"Oh, and Ryuzaki-chan! I hope you two will be happy ~nya. Oh! We can look for a wedding ring later Ochibi! I can accompany you ~nya!" The redhead offered as he winked.

"W-Wedding r-ring? But we didn't even confess any of our love yet." Sakuno stuttered out of embarrassment while Ryoma adjusted his cap awkwardly.

"Oh, so you _do_ love each other ~nya! You should confess already Ochibi!"

Sakuno flailed her arms wildly. "T-That's not w-what I meant, senpai!"

A big question mark appeared above Eiji's head. "Then, what nya~?"

"Ah, forget about it Ryuzaki. Senpai is just being troublesome again." Ryoma said as he began to walk away. "Come on, Ryuzaki. You owe me Ponta."

Sakuno giggled as she catch up with the tennis prince. Eiji in the back keep on punching the air childishly accompanied by that comical white cloud. He keeps on saying about 'Ochibi' , 'meanie' and 'not fun'.

The tennis prince got irritated. He served and aimed at his redhead senpai but intentionally missed. The yellow tennis ball rolled to the ground. Eiji paused and then followed the innocent tennis ball like a cat.

"~nya." He happily purred, as his hands got hold of the tennis ball.

Sakuno giggled. "Senpai is such a cat."

"Ryuzaki. Ponta."

"Ponta? I don't have money, Ryoma-kun!"

"Oh, yeah you're right. Forgot about that." The tennis prince mumbled and scowled.

**-Next Day, Echizen Residence-**

Echizen Ryoma is silently eating his oh-so-delicious Japanese breakfast when his auburn spirit (ghost) girl descended from the stairs.

"Gomen. I can't make you bentos for the next two days, Ryoma-kun."

"Why?"

The girl just sighed. "You forgot again? I have to go to Okinawa today."

"Oh, yeah. With that Tachibana girl, right?" The lad glared at his food instantly.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun. An-chan is not that bad."

"Hn."

"Someone talked about me?" An came inside the dining room, floating on her usual white cloud, her scythe in her hand.

"Tch." Ryoma scoffed.

"An-chan! Ohayou!" Sakuno enveloped her long time shinigami friend in a hug.

"Stop scoffing Sa-chan's prince! Like I wanted to see you!" The shinigami girl pointed the end of her scythe to Ryoma's face.

"A-An-chan!" Sakuno immediately stood in front of the tennis prince.

An laughed. "I'm just kidding, Sa-chan."

"It doesn't seem to be." Ryoma mumbled.

"Urusai!" An yelled.

"What's up with the yelling, Ryoma?" The tennis prince's mother suddenly came into view. "What the! Why is there a girl with a scythe here? And why is she floating in a cloud!"

"Stop freaking out, kaa-san. She's a shinigami. Sakuno's friend."

"Sakuno? Who is Sakuno?"

"My ghost friend."

"Your what?" Echizen Rinko can't helped but freak out. There's a shinigami in their house! She's sure all their family members are healthy enough to not just die yet.

A snapped of two fingers was made. "A-Anou. Watashi wa Ryuzaki Sakuno desu. Y-Yoroshiku, Echizen-san."

Rinko just gaped at her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, I'm a spirit, not a ghost. Ryoma-kun misunderstand." Sakuno explained, glaring at Ryoma for being called as a ghost again.

"I said I'm not a ghost! I'm not dead yet, Ryoma-kun."

"It's just the same."

"No, it's not!"

Both Rinko and An sweatdropped at the scene.

"Oh, and ummm..I ask Ryoma-kun to help me look for my body, that's why I'm going to stay here for a few more weeks or days until I find my body, if it's okay with you, Echizen-san." Sakuno turned to Rinko to finish her explanation.

"And! I'm here to help Sa-chan, too! We'll be away for two days to go to Okinawa. There's a Ryuzaki family residing there. I presume they will know where Sa-chan's body is." An butted in.

"Oh, and I'm Tachibana An...And don't worry. I'm not here to fetch your souls yet. If you want, I can tell you when will be your death." She added.

Rinko nervously laughed. "Maybe next time, Tachibana-san. And Sakuno-chan, you can just call me Rinko. I'm happy to accept you residing in our house. Just feel at home, ne?"

"A-Arigatou, Rinko-san." Sakuno smiled.

"We'll be going now, Echizen-san and Sa-chan's prince. Ja ne!" An bid goodbye before she and Sakuno floated out of the open window.

"And...they're gone." Ryoma sighed.

"Ne, Ryoma. Is she the one who got our suddenly-vanished-ingredients?"

"Hai, kaa-san. She made me a bento. It's really delicious. If she's alive, I'm sure she'll be a great cook."

"Hmmm...You like her, right Ryoma? It's unusual for you to just praise some girl's cooking."

The tennis prince slightly blushed. "Yeah, as a friend."

Rinko inwardly chuckled. _/ No, you don't. You just didn't realize it yet, my dear. /_

"You should get to school now, dear or else you'll be late. Oh, and I made a bento for you today. I'll tell Nanako about Sakuno-chan, she might freak out again if the ingredients just keep on vanishing or something and maybe I'll tell Nanjiroh, too."

"I'll be off then. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai, Ryoma."

**-On the Way to Okinawa Island-**

"Ne, Sa-chan. How did you make yourself visible earlier? Don't you need the mirror to do that?" An asked out of curiosity.

"Hai, demo I learned how to do that just by snapping my fingers, last night. It's really hard to master, though. Oh, An-chan. I'll be returning the mirror to you. I'm not using it lately and maybe you will be needing it, too." Sakuno handed the mirror to An.

An smiled. "Okay, then. Just tell me if you need it again."

"Hai. Arigatou!"

* * *

><p><strong>...Somewhere in Okinawa, Japan...<strong>

"We're here, Sakuno." An said, as they landed on the soft grass. It is near to sunset, already. Both An and Sakukno visited some places before they finally arrived here, that's why they took them so long.

"Finaally! I feel so sore, floating for a long time like that.. Mou."

An chuckled. "I'll change my outfit first. They'll surely freak out seeing a maid-like girl with a scythe in their home. And you should make yourself invisible again."

"Hai. Hai."

After a while, An finally finished her 'changing clothes' mission. She just wore a normal school uniform (her usual Fudomine uniform in the anime) and clip her short hair to the side with a green one. She vanished her scythe in a flash.

"Shall we come in, then?" Sakuno nodded enthusiastically.

The two of them enter the compound of the Ryuzaki residence residing here in Okinawa. It was just like the normal and traditional Japanese wooden houses except here is located in a remote area. The brown-haired shinigami knocked on the front door.

"Konnichiwa!" An greeted cheerfully when the sliding door opened and revealed a woman in her mid 50's.

"Konnichiwa. How may I help you child?" The woman asked.

"I just wanted to ask some questions, that's all. About my friend, if you know her. I've been searching for her and since she's a Ryuzaki too, I thought maybe you will know her."

"Oh, is that so. I'll gladly answer your questions, then. Please come in."

"Arigatou."

The woman led An and Sakuno inside the house and the shinigami left her shoes in the genkan (porch).

"Ojama shimasu." (Sorry for disturbing.) Both of them said.

"This way, child. Feel free to sit at the tatami mats in the living room. I'll be back. I will get some drinks for you."

"Thank you for your kindness, madam." An bowed and took her seat in a tatami mat that lay on the floor while Sakuno began floating around the room and will settle at a picture to look at it once in a while. When the woman returned, the auburn girl immediately settled beside her shinigami friend.

"May I know your name, child?"

"Tachibana An, madam."

"And I'm Ryuzaki Yua. Nice meeting you. So, what will be your questions be, child?" The woman finally introduced herself while pouring a Jasmine cha type of tea in a tea cup and then give it to An.

_/ The aroma is so pleasant. /_ Sakuno thought. An took a sip to her tea and then settled it down.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-san. Do you, by any chance, know Ryuzaki Sakuno? I'm actually looking for her."

"Oh, so that's why you came here. Actually, her grandmother was my friend and relative if you would put it in the family side. But I didn't know where did they reside in the past years. I lost contact to them since I think they are in the main island in Japan, maybe in Tokyo but I really don't know. As far as I knew, our relatives are mainly in Tokyo, too. You should try looking there, child."

"Oh. Thank you for the information, then. And for the tea, too." An smiled as well as the the older Ryuzaki.

"Your welcome. Is that all you want to ask?"

"Hai. I guess I'll look for her in Tokyo."

"Okay then. I wish you luck. You'll be going now?" The woman noticed An stood up.

"Hai. It will be a long journey to my hometown again." An lied. _/ Not really. /_

"It's fine if you stay here. It's dangerous for a young lady like you to travel at night."

"Don't worry madam. I'll be fine. I'm used to it."

Yua sighed. "Okay, then. Have a safe trip, child."

"Thank you. I'll be going now, then."

**_~oOo~_**

"Why are you walking, An-chan? You can just float around, right?" Sakuno asked in confusion.

"Datte, I love taking a walk at night. The night breeze just feels so good." An smiled.

The auburn girl floated beside her friend. "But...Night is just scary."

"Nonsense, Sa-chan. I'm a shinigami. I'm used to night creatures, whether they are scary or not."

"Ummm...An-chan...Why is there a wall in front of us?"

"A wall?" When the shinigami averted her gaze, she saw a wide wall towering them with feet and arms and a pair of eyes.

"Nurikabe. Not you again." An sighed.

"Nurikabe, you mean the well-known yokai who plays mischief to travelers at night?" Chocolate brown orbs showed amusement.

"Yeah, that yokai. I always encounter him whenever I'm walking at a human road at night. He doesn't bother me, but he keeps following me and it's getting irritating, like he's doing now!" An huffed.

"I think knocking on the lower part of the wall makes it disappear. That's what I heard from rumors."

"I know, that's how you get rid of a Nurikabe yokai. Or you can just kick him on the lower part of his wall, too. Haha, but I don't do it to him. He's a good companion whenever I'm alone, even though he doesn't speak much." An laughed and walked pass Nurikabe.

"See? He just let me pass by but later on, he will follow me again." An said. Sakuno also was permitted to pass by and the two of them resumed in their night walking.

"Can he speak?" The auburn girl asked.

"I guess so, but he doesn't speak much. He just says 'Nurikabe' or something."

"Nurikabe." The yokai said in agreement.

"See?"

Sakuno laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

After a while, the heavy footsteps behind cannot be heard anymore.

"Oh, he disappeared." Sakuno said in amusement.

"Yeah, maybe he found another traveler to make mischief at. Let him be. He just wanted to have fun." An laughed when she saw Sakuno's worried face.

"D-Demo...That traveler might.."

"Don't worry Sa-chan. Nurikabe doesn't harm people. Oh, it's getting darker now." An commented, noticing that it is already late.

"Aren't you tired yet of walking, An-chan?"

"Iie. It's been a while since I have taken a walk like this. I kinda miss it."

"An-chan! Konbanwa! Do you need any lighting to accompany you for tonight?" A voice suddenly said. An and Sakuno looked at the side. A chochinobake (paper lantern ghost) greeted their sight. It floated in front of them.

"Oh, I see. You have company. Helping to find her body, perhaps?" The lantern noticed Sakuno floating next to An.

"Hai. Long time no see, Chochinobake. It's been awhile. I'll be needing your light again for this night. Sorry for the trouble."

"Nah, no problem An-chan. Besides, I wanted to float around the human road again."

"Then, please accompany us, Chochinobake-san!" Sakuno clapped her hands in excitement. Tonight has been an adventure for her, meeting the well-known Japanese yokais. They are not that scary, they look friendly, at least in her point of view.

"Sure thing, what's your name, young spirit girl?" The lantern asked.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno desu. Yoroshiku!" Sakuno bowed.

Chochinobake smiled as he lighted the path the three of them are walking to. "So you are the one An-chan had been mentioning these past few months. It's nice meeting you, too."

The three of them kept on having a conversation about some random topic that came into mind. Once the Makai has been mentioned, an idea struck An's mind but she didn't tell it to her two companions. After a while, the lantern ghost bid his goodbye before vanishing. He said that a yokai food shop which is owned by his kitsune friend needed his help this night.

"It is near morning already." An looked at her human pocket watch.

"That fast?" Sakuno asked in amusement.

"Hai. Talking to yokais really used up that much time here in Ningenkai." An informed her.

"Sou ka. Eh?" Sakuno looked up at the still pitch black sky. Droplets of rain began pouring down at them.

"Oh, it's Zennyo Ryuo-san. The dragon who brings rain."

"Oh, I heard about him. He's a rain-god dragon, right? But it's unusual to see him here. As far as I know, he lives in the Nara Prefecture in Honshu island, right?" Sakuno asked her shinigami friend.

"Hai. I heard about it, too. Maybe he got bored there? That he decided to bring rain here?" An replied with a shrugged as the rain finally stopped.

Sakuno looked up again and noticed that the rain dragon was gone. "Hmm...Maybe you're right."

The sunrise finally rose up after that, giving the two of them the new morning warmth. An changed back to her comfortable shinigami clothes and floated to her white cloud again.

"We'll go back now, Sa-chan."

The auburn girl floated around her. "Hai. I sure have fun in our little adventure walk, An-chan. Arigatou." She smiled.

"No problem, Sa-chan! Anything to make you smile! Hmm...By the way, about your body, maybe I'll be searching for it around Tokyo or ask my yokai friends about the location. Don't worry, I'm sure we will find your body soon."

"Hai. Thank you for the help, An-chan! I really appreciate it!" Sakuno bowed.

An patted her head. "It's not a big deal." She smiled.

Both of them finally soar high up to the now clear blue sky, heading to Seishun Gakuen.

**~Chapter: End!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tea served:<em>** _Jasmine cha_ _[_ジャスミン茶 _]_ - This is a green tea that is flavored with the blossoms of the jasmine plant. It has a pleasant aroma and is best served at a medium strength; any stronger and the tea may become astringent.

**_Pinky Swear_:** _Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta_ - Finger cut promise: If you're lying, may you drink a thousand needles and cut off your finger." (hari senbon is a regional slang term for a pufferfish, which is covered with needles when inflated. What they're really promising to do is to drink a cup of water containing one of those fish, which obviously would be difficult and painful, followed by a rather nasty death by neurotoxin)

_**Yokai:**_

_Nurikabe_ _[_ぬりかべ_]_ - a Yokai, or spirit, from Japanese Folklore. It manifests as a wall that impedes or misdirects walking travelers at night. Trying to go around is futile as it extends itself forever. Knocking on the lower part of the wall makes it disappear.

_Chochinobake_ _[_提灯お化け_]_ - created from a chochin lantern, composed of "bamboo and paper or silk_. _They are portrayed with one eye, and a long tongue protruding from an open mouth and rumored to be a hundred years old.

_Zennyo Ryuo [_善如龍王 or 善女龍王_] _- a rain-god dragon in Japanese Mythology. It lives in the Ryuketsu (dragon hole or cave) in Nara Prefecture (a prefecture in Kansai region on Honshu island). According to Japanese Buddhist tradition, the priest Kukai made Zennyo Ryuo appear in 824 CE during a famous rain-making contest at the Kyoto Imperial Palace.

**_~oOo~_**

Thank you very much for those who reviewed, alerted, and listed A Sweet Secret Love to their favorites! I'm really happy that you like what was happening. *bows* I'm really honored that you all took your time to read and review. I hope you'll keep on reading (and reviewing) until the very last chapter. Again, thank you very much! And a Happy New Year, minna!

You can leave a review, if you want.


	7. Ryoma-kun's History

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"An eye only sees what the mind is prepared to comprehend.<br>Its vision is the art of seeing things invisible."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Ryoma-kun's History<strong>

_The very reason why Ryoma can see ghosts or spirits:_

_When he was still a child (around 3 years old, maybe), he wasn't very sociable. Of course, his parents, Echizen Rinko and Echizen Nanjiroh made him attend a day care center. There, he could play with children his age. But, he didn't or never wanted to. He just sat in a chair and drew tennis rackets or tennis balls. If some children asked him to play, he would stoically refuse. Due to this socializing problem, one day, Ryoma's parents decided to go to a one-day camping trip with their son. Little Ryoma was just as happy as any other kid to spend special time with your family. How special can it be?_

_As both Echizen's parents set up the tent, the little cat-eyed prince settled under a tree, munching some onigiri and holding a can of Ponta. He wanted to drink his favorite soda so badly, but couldn't open its lid. If he asked for help, he was sure he'd be scolded because it wasn't a healthy drink for a child like him. Later, he playfully tossed it upwards. Unfortunately, his little hands didn't manage to catch it. It rolled on the soft, and slightly wet, grassy ground. Why is it wet, you ask? Earlier, droplets of rain began to pour down from the clear sky. It was unexpected, for the weather forecasters said that it would be sunny for today. How wrong they were! Anyway, you know what a child does. Little Ryoma went after it and soon felt relieved that it stopped rolling after sometime._

_"Ponta!" He blurted out before bending down to retrieve the soda can. As soon as his little hands were able to touch the said object, the soil where he stood crumbled unexpectedly, and, as a result, he fell down the edge of a cliff._

_"I-Ittai," the chibi tennis prince managed to say after he gained consciousness. He felt a trickle of blood from the side of his head, and, to make it worse, he also sprained his ankle._

_"I can't stand," he realized after he tried the said movement._

_"The boy's finally awake." The dark green-haired lad heard someone say. He looked around and spotted a white dressed woman in her 70s. A headless body also neared the young tennis prince, who was actually holding its head._

_"That's good, then," it said._

_"Who are you?" Ryoma's little eyebrows knitted in puzzlement._

_"Oh, the boy can see us, huh," the headless body said in realization._

_"Aren't you scared of us?" The woman asked._

_"Your appearances look a little strange, but Kaa-san told me not to judge people that easily," Ryoma reasoned._

_The two looked at each other._

_"Good to hear you've been raised well," the woman commented._

_"Hn," Ryoma just replied without changing his facial expression._

_"Listen child, you might freak out about what I'll say next. We're ghosts, okay. Those that humans, like you, fear. But, we're not here to frighten you. The lady here, you see, saw you unconscious earlier. We decided to guard you for a while just to make sure you'll be safe," the headless body explained._

_"Ghosts?" Little Ryoma asked, puzzled._

_"You don't know what ghosts are?"_

_The young lad just shook his head in response._

_"Ghosts are the souls of humans who died, and aren't able to pass on to the other world until they do something they desire or repent for what they've regretted," the headless body elaborated._

_"Dead people?"_

_"Yes, yes we are," the woman replied with a nod._

_"It's really rare for humans like you to be able to see us at this very young age. I guess your falling accident from the cliff caused you to suddenly have the ability to see us," she added._

_"Are all of you that transparent-like?" The cat-eyed lad innocently asked._

_"Oh, of course," she laughed._

_"Maa…We should treat your wounds, dear." _

_"Here, I gathered some herbs." The headless body offered and gave the healing herbs to the white dressed woman, who immediately placed it on Ryoma's wounds._

_"It will take some time, but you'll surely recover because of these herbs, child."_

_"Yes, dear. Oh, and I think your parents are finally here."_

_"Kaa-san and Oyaji?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Arigatou, baa-chan."_

_The woman's eyes softened. "You're very welcome, dear."_

_"Ryoma! Where are you?" Echizen Rinko's voice continuously echoed through the forest._

_"Oi, Seishounen! Where have you gone?" Nanjiroh yelled._

_"I'm here Kaa-san, Oyaji!" The tennis prince responded._

_The two elders were able to follow Ryoma's voice and almost immediately went to him._

_"Oh my! What happened to you?" Rinko asked in full concern._

_"I fell from the cliff, kaa-san. I didn't mean to. Gomenasai."_

_Rinko hugged her only son comfortably, "You don't have to apologize, dear. It's not your fault."_

_Nanjiroh patted his son's head, "I'm glad you're safe, Seishounen."_

_Little Ryoma formed a small smile. _

_"Thanks again, baa-chan, jii-chan," he mouthed._

_The two ghosts just returned his thanks with bright smiles. _

_"Always welcome. Stay safe all the time, child." They both said before finally disappearing from the tennis prince's sight._

**_-Later that Night. Near the Tent, Just in Front of a Fire-_**

_"Ne, kaa-san. Do you believe in ghosts?" Little Ryoma asked._

_"Why the sudden question, Ryoma?" Rinko said._

_"Betsuni."_

_ His mother giggled, "Go to sleep, dear. You're finally getting sleepy, that's why."_

**_ -A Few Days Later, Back to Echizen Household-_**

_The Echizen Family's camping holiday finally ended. Now, that they were back to their warm and welcoming household, a new member moved in to the family. It's none other than, Nanako Meiko. Echizen Ryoma's cousin who's five years older than him. Nanako took on the responsibility herself to be Ryoma's sister-like cousin._

_The little amber-eyed child hadn't met any new ghosts or spirits since his encounter with the two previous ones. A day after, though, he noticed an unfamiliar figure in their spacious tennis courts. It was sitting under an orange tree, and looking up at the clear blue sky._

_"Oi. Who are you? Why are you here?" Little Ryoma interrogated in a serious and accusing tone._

_"Eh? Chibisuke can see me?" It asked._

_"Chibisuke?" Ryoma tilted his head in confusion. He noticed the figure was transparent as he neared him._

_"Oh! You can really see me? Finally! I've been waiting for someone to divert their attention to me. I'm your brother Chibisuke, Echizen Ryoga. Didn't you know?" The older version of Ryoma (the same age as Nanako?) smiled brightly._

_"Huh? Brother? I don't have one," Ryoma denied._

_"You do have one! And it's me. I guess, Okaa-san nor Oyaji never told you, huh," Ryoga sighed._

_"Go ask them later. I'm sure they'll confirm it. And I'm positive they will say you do have a brother," he added before plastering a grin._

_"Then, why didn't I saw you years ago?" Little Ryoma smartly questioned._

_"Smart question, Chibisuke, but, you're only three years old now. I died months after you were born," His older brother replied._

_"We were in America at that time. You were born in America, I'm sure you know about that. If I remember correctly, you were only seven months old when my accident happened. I was walking with Kaa-san and Oyaji and you beside a busy street. I then noticed a boy about a year younger than me chasing after a ball across the street. He didn't seem to notice the big truck coming ahead. Without any thoughts in my head, I pushed him out of the way in an attempt to save him. But, in the end, it was me who wasn't saved. Later on, I found myself unable to leave this living world. Maybe, it's because I long to be with you, as a big brother, as we both grow up," Ryoga narrated with a bit of sadness evident in his voice._

_"Oh…" Ryoma couldn't find the right words to say. He imagined how his life would be if Ryoga lived on, a brother-like bonding just like what he saw from other children's lives._

_"But, how come we're now here in Japan?" He asked, almost in a whisper._

_The older version of Ryoma looked up. "I actually don't know. Just ask Kaa-san or Oyaji. They should be the ones telling you why. But, aren't you glad you came here? I mean, it's more fun here than in America."_

_"I thought you died in America, why are you here with us?" Little Ryoma asked another question._

_"I'm watching over you, duh. And besides, going with your own family is fun, right? I want to watch you grow up too, Chibisuke," Ryoga grinned as he stood up. He then floated up the tree and picked one juicy orange fruit. Afterwards, he offered it to his younger brother who just stared at it._

_"You want one, right?" _

_"Thanks..." Ryoma said._

_"...Aniki," he soon added._

_Ryoga smiled, "I'm glad you believe me."_

_"Of course! You look like an older version of me," Ryoma smirked._

_"You're such a brat (Ryoma: Hey!), Chibisuke," Ryoga attempted to ruffle his brother's hair, but couldn't successfully do it._

_"It's good to have you around, Aniki. Even… if you're a ghost," little Ryoma said thoughtfully as he also sat under the orange tree with a small smile plastered on his face._

**_-Days Later-_**

_"Aniki, let play tennis!" Little Ryoma challenged._

_"It should be let's play tennis, Chibisuke," Ryoga corrected._

_"Demo, it's just the same," the chibi tennis prince pouted._

_"That won't do," his brother said before throwing a neon tennis ball to Ryoma who tried to swing the racket he held._

_"Oi, Seishounen, why are you playing tennis all by yourself?" Samurai Nanjiroh suddenly came into view._

_"I'm not here by myself, Oyaji," The little amber-eyed lad said._

_"You don't have any company, Ryoma."_

_"Nii-san's right here beside me, can't you see?"_

_"Nii-san?"_

_"Oyaji doesn't believe me," Ryoma went under the orange tree and sat there, suddenly pulling out a can of Ponta from the nearby bushes._

_"Tsk, brat. Rinko might catch you drinking that soda again." Nanjiroh turned to leave._

_"Kaa-san's not here yet."_

_"No one will believe you if you say I'm here. Others can't see me like you can, Chibisuke." Ryoga gave him another orange._

_"Ponta. Can you open it, Aniki?" The tennis prince requested._

_"Here," his big brother finally opened the lid._

**_-Three Days After-_**

_"Ryoma, it's time to join your playmates," Rinko reminded._

_"Yadda. There's nothing to do much to there, anyway." Ryoma refused._

_"What will you do here, then?"_

_"I'll play with Aniki instead. He's more fun to play with."_

_"Aniki?"_

_"Ryoga-niisan."_

_"Ryoga?" Rinko's eyes widened._

_"Hai," Little Ryoma started to walk over to their spacious tennis courts._

_"Nanjiroh! Come here!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I think it's time to get a pet for Ryoma. He said he's playing with Ryoga. You told him about his deceased big brother, didn't you?"_

_"No, I didn't. Besides, we already hid the pictures with Ryoga, right?"_

_"Sou. But..."_

_"Now that I think about it, he also told me Ryoga's just beside him, four days ago. Is it possible that Ryoma can see the spirit of Ryoga?"_

_"That's impossible, Nanjiroh. Maybe our son is just being lonely."_

_"But he doesn't want to play with the other kids."_

_"That's why we'll get him a pet," Rinko decided._

_-**Later, Before Dinner-**_

_"Ryoma, we brought a pet cat for you."_

_"Neko?"Rinko showed her son a fluffy white Himalayan cat with a brown shade on its face and tail._

_"Meow."_

_Upon seeing it, little Ryoma petted its head._

_"You have a new playmate there, Chibisuke. It seems like you're happy now."_

_Ryoma smiled as he nodded. He suddenly paused when he noticed his big brother glowing like the tail end of a firefly._

_"Oh, I guess it's already time for me to go."_

_The tennis prince just watched him in puzzlement. When he noticed Ryoga's body parts start to disappear, salty tears started to cloud his eyesight._

_"Aniki! Don't go yet! You promised to always play with me, right?" Lonely sobs were heard all around the house._

_"Aww.. Don't cry, Chibisuke. You already have a new playmate."_

_"Demo!" _

_Ryoga wiped the tears on his little brother's cheeks._

_"I'll always watch over you, along with Kaa-san and Oyaji," Ryoga said his last statement before finally disappearing with the white light._

_"No! Aniki!" The chibi tennis prince attempted to hug his big brother but failed, for Ryoga finally vanished in front of him. His sobs got even louder as Rinko started to hug him in a comforting manner. The newly brought Himalayan cat just licked its master's face._

_"Meow," it said as if it were trying to comfort him, too._

_"Ryoma, stop crying now. Look the cat's waiting for you to name it," Rinko said while she pondered if Ryoma really saw the spirit of the deceased Ryoga._

_"Nii-san.. left me… Karupin…" Ryoma decided unconsciously on what the name of the cat will be and hugged it immediately._

_"He really can see ghost and spirits, Rinko," Nanjiroh concluded._

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"At least he got to meet his big brother, even if we didn't say anything to him."_

**_-Two Weeks Later-_**

_Our cat-eyed amber prince chased Karupin, around the tennis courts._

_"Karupin!" He laughed while running._

_"Meow," the cat just meowed in response._

_"He's finally back to his normal self," Nanjiroh observed._

_"It made me think, dear. Ryoma didn't ask about Ryoga, even for pictures," Rinko said._

_"You know children. They forget stuff easily," Nanjiroh reasoned._

_Rinko responded with a nod, "Maybe."_

_"Oi, seishounen! You wanna play tennis?" Nanjiroh asked as he picked up his racket._

_"I'll beat you, Oyaji!" Little Ryoma said._

_"Meow," Karupin watched while Echizen Rinko just laughed._

* * *

><p>"And that ends our story telling, Sakuno-chan," Rinko said in a mischievous voice as she closed the Official Echizen Family's Photo Album.<p>

"Thanks for the story, Echizen-san. It really made me think about why Ryoma-kun can see me and how he didn't even look shocked when he saw me that time. I thought it was just pure coincidence, but you clarified it for me," the auburn girl smiled.

"You're welcome, dear. Oh, and Rinko is fine," the elder Echizen winked.

"Arigatou, Rinko-san," Sakuno thanked.

"A-anou, can I ask why didn't you tell Ryoma-kun about Ryoga-san?" She asked.

Rinko's eyes sadly softened. "You see, when Ryoma was still a baby, we noticed that he got quite attached to Ryoga. It will seem a bit odd to you, but those two really were very close. When Najiroh and I couldn't stop Ryoma from crying, Ryoga was the only one who could calm him. And we could always find those two either sleeping or playing together."

"Maybe, that's why Ryoga-san couldn't seem to pass on to the other world. He wanted to take care of his little brother until he found a playmate that would make him happy, like Karupin."

Rinko smiled. It feels good to have some alone time with a spirit like Sakuno.

"I guess you're right."

"Tadaima," the tennis prince's voice echoed around the household.

"Ryoma-kun's here. I-I have tell him I'm back," Sakuno said.

** ~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, I'm really sorry for the very long wait! And for the errors and stuffs. Oh, and actually, this shouldn't count as a chapter. More like an extra, but I experienced writer's block. So yeah, it turned out like this. /laughs/ Thanks for those who had read and review! I appreciate it so much! Thanks for the support! Then, see you on the next chapter...which will be immediately posted if already finished.


	8. A Ghost Boy?

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Entrusting someone? With trust, even words become life itself."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – A Ghost Boy?<strong>

"Boo!" Sakuno attempted to scare the tennis prince by the doorway. He just looked at her with his very same eyes. No change in facial expression is present.

"And I thought it will scare you," the auburn girl slightly pouted.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked. Sakuno's pout stretched even more.

"So, how's your search?" The amber cat-eyed boy suddenly asked as both of them walked through the house's corridor, heading to Ryoma's room.

"We didn't find any clues. Most of the Ryuzakis, they said, are here in Tokyo." Sakuno felt a small frown forming on her face.

"Meow," Karupin jumped to her.

"Hello too, Karupin." Sakuno smiled.

"What happened to that shinigami girl?"

"Ann-chan? Her work called for her. She's fetching for dying souls, I guess."

Ryoma suddenly faced her. Their faces only inches apart. Sakuno can't help but blush madly at their close proximity.

"A frown doesn't suit you." He said firmly.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She managed to utter. He just looked at her before entering his room.

"R-Ryoma-kun didn't tell m-me that he can see ghosts since he was a child."

"How did you know about that?"

"Rinko-san told me."

"Telling you won't change anything,"

"But, we can a-ask some g-ghosts about me. T-They might have information."

"Ghosts are not very kind, if that's what you're thinking. They can be very cunning, if they wanted to,"

"Oh," she held down her head.

"Want to go the arcade?" Ryoma asked, in a somewhat caring voice. Sakuno's face instantly beamed with happiness.

"Hai!"

"Kaa-san. I'll be leaving with Ryuzaki."

"Okay, Ryoma. Just come home when night comes,"

"Hai!"

**-Somewhere in Tokyo, Arcade Center-**

"Sugoi! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno giggled.

"Betsuni," –he's playing what?

A minute later, the auburn girl decided to stroll around the loud and happy place. She decided to go outside for fresh air.

_/ The outside world is really fun. I hope I'll get my body soon. / _

"You!" A voice suddenly yelled at her.

"Eh? M-Me?"

"Yes, you!"

Sakuno's chocolate brown orbs stared at the boy in front of him. He looked like a ghost, too. The boy glared at her.

"G-Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhh! R-Ryoma-kun!" The ghost girl yelled as she dashed, I mean, dashingly floated, heading to the tennis prince. Her face screamed panic.

_/ His eyes screamed bloody murder! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! /_

With her mind occupied with these thoughts, she suddenly bumped into someone or to be more exact, passed through him. Wait, him? She whipped her head to look back. Man, her neck can be broken by that movement.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Her frightened tears threatened to fall.

"Ryuzaki? What happened?" He asked with worry.

"S-Someone is-"

"O-Oi!"

"Kyaaaaa! Hide me, Ryoma-kun!"

"What-"

"Oi. Even if you hide, I can see you,"

"What did you do to her?" Ryoma asked venomously.

"Stay out of this, brat." The ghost boy spat. Sakuno clutched Ryoma's shirt.

"W-Wait. You can see me, too?" The boy asked.

"What does it look like?" Ryoma replied.

"R-Ryoma-kun. E-Everybody is staring at you."

"Let's talk outside."

"Why would I do that? C'mon. We're leaving, Ryuzaki."

"O-Oi. C-Chotto!"

The pair disappeared in the sea of people ahead. The ghost boy sighed.

**-Several Feet Away From the Arcade-**

"What did he do to you?"

"N-Nothing. H-He started to follow me around and I got scared. G-Gomen."

"You don't have to apologize."

"H-Hai."

"Oi."

The boy suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What do you want?"

"Help," ghost boy said bluntly.

"Help?" Sakuno and Ryoma asked in unison.

"I…need your help..to find my body."

"Oh! So you're the same as me?"

"Do it yourself."

"Kind of. Can you?"

"H-Hai,"

"Yadda."

"Brat,"

"Awwww…Ryoma-kun. Why?"

"We don't know if he can be trusted. Remember what I told you earlier? We can't trust ghosts easily."

"I'm not dead yet!"

"Or spirits,"

"But…you helped me, right?"

"That's a different story," the tennis prince mumbled.

"We can help you, ah-"

"Kirihara Akaya." The ghost boy with messy short black hair that comes down to just over his forehead slightly said. He owned a pair of friendly green eyes.

"…. Kirihara-kun."

"Don't go deciding by yourself."

"Onegai, Ryoma-kun,"

"Fine," he said in defeat.

"Yatta!"

Sakuno and Akaya did a high-five as they jumped in the air.

"Mattaku," Ryoma sighed.

**-Echizen Residence-**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, dear."

Akaya stood at the back of Rinko.

"What are you doing here?" A comical vein twitched at Ryoma's forehead.

"Sakuno-chan said that I can come if I wanted to." The spirit boy smirked.

The vein twitched even more.

_/ And he called her by her first name! / _

"Ryoma?" Rinko turned back.

"Oh? Another spirit friend of yours?"

"He's not. Just a random-"

"He's helping me look for my body."

"Oh? Ganbatte ne, Ryoma."

"More like forced to help."

"What did you say? ….Ehem…Sumimasen." Akaya regained his composure.

"Ryoma-kun. Kirihara-kun." Sakuno called, gesturing to the room.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked when the three of them are in his room.

"A-Anou, I think you haven't been properly introduced yet."

"Kirihara Akaya," the spirit boy simply introduced, as his green eyes? glared.

"Echizen Ryoma," the tennis prince also glared back.

The auburn girl sweatdropped. Do they really have to make it sound so cold? Seriously.

"So, a-anou…What will e-each says?"

"Yoroshiku."

Ryoma just nodded.

"Tch. Brat."

"Wakame yarou."

"Nandestte?"

"A….Ah…a-about the searching…E-Eto…Ummm…How should we search?"

The two boys fell down, anime style.

"The last place will do. Just tell us the last place you remember when you're still on your body." Ryoma said.

"I think it's in my school. R-Rika, something. I forgot. Wait! It's…It's R-Rikka…Rikkaidai!"

"Rikkaidai?" Sakuno repeated.

"It's in Kagawa, I think."

"Going there might help. We'll do that tomorrow." Ryoma proclaimed.

"Since when did you become a spirit?" The auburn girl asked.

"Two days ago."

"T-Two days? You're really lucky,"

"Hn? Why?"

Sakuno's face looked a little upset.

"Unlike me, I've been a spirit ever since I can remember."

"You're already dead?"

"I'm a spirit!"

Akaya sweatdropped. "G-Gomen,"

"Oi, Wakame."

"I have a name!"

"Whatever. Do you know Ryuzaki when she was alive?"

Sakuno glared.

"I mean when she was in her body."

The boy shook his head. "Not a bit. But, if ever I came back in my body, I'll surely help you."

"A-Arigatou, Kirihara-kun."

"No problem." He grinned.

"Dinner's ready." Rinko called from downstairs.

"Hai,"

"Oooh. Food!" Akaya rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"You can't taste." Ryoma said to him, bluntly.

"Oh. I forgot," Akaya let out a nervous laugh.

"Hn."

"You coming?" The prince asked the auburn girl.

"Hai,"

"Wait, I'm coming too!"

"Tch."

**~Chapter: End!  
><strong>


	9. Rikkaidai

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't let logic interfere. Just believe in your heart."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Rikkaidai<strong>

"Already morning?" A boy with seaweed hair sleepily said. His emerald gaze averted to the nearby bed and then around the room. Unfortunately, no one met his line of vision and that made his body immediately rushed downstairs.

"Oh? Kirihara-kun?" Rinko's voice called out.

"Ah, Echizen-san. Ohayou goizaimasu," Akaya bowed in greeting.

"In a hurry?" Rinko asked.

"A-Ah…no…I'm just searching-"

"For Ryoma and Sakuno-chan?"

The spirit boy nodded.

"They already left for school. You see, today is a school day for Ryoma. Ah! Sakuno-chan said your 'body searching' will be tomorrow instead."

"They ditched me?!"

"W-Well…not really, Kirihara-kun. Ryoma was in a hurry…..and said that Sakuno-chan will come with him,"

"Tch, I'll be off then," Akaya snorted.

"Anyway, thanks for telling me, Echizen-san."

"Alright,"

The seaweed-haired boy simply left the house, passing through the household's door in the process.

"Auntie? Who are you talking to?" Ryoma's cousin, Nanako, asked in puzzlement.

Rinko only smiled. "You won't believe me, trust me."

**-Seishun Gakuen-**

"Is it really okay leaving him?" A girl with auburn braids unsurely asked.

"Che. Who cares? He's sleeping peacefully anyway,"

The girl's head formed a large sweatdrop.

"I wonder why he slept, though. I didn't get sleepy last night."

"Symptoms of being a ghost,"

"Ehhh?!"

The tennis prince smirked.

"Just a guess, Ryuzaki. Don't take it so seriously."

Sakuno just chuckled.

"Oi. You two ditched me,"

"Stop popping out of nowhere, wakame yarou."

"Whatever, brat,"

"Ochibi!"

A nearby voice exclaimed with so much gleefulness as it glomped the said boy.

"G-Get off, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma huffed.

"Kikumaru-senpai is so cheerful again," Sakuno greeted with a bright smile.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan! And to you too, shounen!"

"Ohayou, Echizen." A calm voice greeted, accompanied by its usual smiley-like face.

Dark blue eyes blinked. Blinked. And. Blinked.

"The shounen is floating! And transparent, too!" He said in a jump.

The said 'shounen' let out an annoyed snort.

"Just like Ryuzaki-san," Fuji observed.

"Maybe, he's a ghost!" Kikumaru guessed with a horror-stricken face, doing an imitation of The Scream.

"He's a spirit!" Sakuno spouted immediately, voice filled with her usual protest tone.

"There is a percentage that he is Ryuzaki-san's boyfriend," The data man's voice suddenly popped out.

The redhead literally jumped. "Inui! Stop giving us heart attacks!"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?! B-B-Boyfriend!?" Oishi repeated with a mad blush on his cheeks. The two spirits have the same.

"Oishiii! Ohayou!" The other half of Golden Pair greeted cheerfully.

"What's your NAME!" Taka-san asked with a swung of his dangerously-gripped racket.

Kirihara merely sweatdrop. _/ They are always popping out of nowhere. /_

"Shut up, you bastard!"

"You shut up, bandanna-freak!"

"Oi! Stop fighting you two!"

"Grrrr…."

"Fsshhh…"

"Can't you stop fighting for once?" A sigh.

Kaidoh looked at Kirihara Akaya's ghostly silhouette which caused him to immediately pass out. Momo can't hold his spurting laughter.

_/ They sure are weird. / _

"Thirty laps for causing trouble. All of you," came Tezuka's booming voice.

"Later, Tezuka. Ryuzaki-san has a boyfriend already." Fuji smiled. A teasing one.

Ryoma's mouth twitched. If it's because of Fuji's teasing tone or about the boyfriend thing, he wasn't sure.

"A-Anou…" A start of the awaited protest.

"Ryuzaki-chan! Ryuzaki-chan! Where did you meet? Where? Where ~nya?"

"K-Kikumaru-senpai…"

"He's not her boyfriend, senpai."

"Ne…Ne…When did you met?" The acrobatic player clutched down to meet Sakuno's height.

Sakuno's blush deepened more.

"Give me the answer, Ryuzaki-chan!" The redhead's eyes demanded.

"I said he's _not_ her boyfriend,"

_/ Nobody's listening / _

"Oi, wakame.."

"I have a name, brat!"

"Tell them you're not Ryuzaki's boyfriend,"

"They didn't even hear you."

"Just shout it, damn it."

"Ugh! Brat!"

"OI! I'm not her b-boyfriend, okay?" Akaya finally shoutedly-clarified but, nobody listened. Emerald orbs glared.

"Ryuzaki-chan! Ryuzaki-chan! Where did you meet? Where? Where, nya?"

"K-Kikumaru-senpai…You..You got it-"

"HE'S NOT HER BOYFRIEND, SENPAI-TACHI!"

Silence.

"Oh? Really?" Eiji-senpai blinked.

"We know…" Fuji chuckled.

"You didn't even let Ryuzaki talk,"

Ryoma frowned.

"It's sooo fun teasing Ochibi!"

"Ohohoho! Echizen's jealous!"

Amber eyes immediately glared.

"So….are you a friend of Echizen?" Oishi asked calmly.

Akaya looked at him. "Not really, I'm just asking for help,"

"We can help, too." Momoshiro offered.

"No need, senpai." Ryoma answered.

"That would be great! Thank you, senpai-taichi," Sakuno smiled.

"Ryuzaki…" The tennis prince just sighed.

"Alright, let's search for your body then. Where to start?" Taka asked.

"I-I don't k-know," Akaya replied, thinking.

"It's in Rikkaidai. We'll start there," Ryoma said.

"That's a little far. We'll have to take the bus," Inui informed.

"Maybe we can ditch our afternoon class," Eiji laughed.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I'm kidding!" He defended.

"How about…let's just cancel today's afternoon practice and head to Rikkai?" Fuji offered.

"That's not a bad idea, Fuji." Inui said.

"Or we can just go there tomorrow," Ryoma countered.

"What do you say, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"I'll cancel today's practice."

"Seriously, buchou?" Kaidoh confirmed, amused.

He nodded.

"Okaay…I didn't expect that." Momoshiro commented.

"How many hours to Kanagawa, Inui?" Fuji questioned.

"Two hours," Inui simply answered.

"Are they really like that? It's weird," Kirihara said, eyes scanning the Seigaku regulars.

"Hai. But you'll eventually get used to it." Sakuno laughed.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the bus, stares were directed at the redhead when he attempted to save a seat (beside Ryoma) for Sakuno. You know him; he's being loud with all of his exclamations. Realizing that not everyone can see Sakuno, he covered it up saying,<p>

"Ah, don't mind us. Ochibi's imaginary friend just tagged along," he flashed an awkward smile.

The stares kept still before going back to their previous business.

"Does it really have to be _my_ imaginary friend?" Ryoma hissed.

"Don't mind, Ochibi! Don't mind!"

The tennis prince rolled his eyes.

**5:10 P.M., Rikkaidai**

"Let's head to the tennis courts," Inui said.

Kirihara remained silent but his eyes can't help but scan his previous school.

"Is something the matter?" Sakuno asked with concern.

He shook his head before flashing his cheerful grin. "Just thinking,"

* * *

><p>Somewhere behind the shadows, a mysterious grin flashed.<p>

"I found you…..at last…Akaya-kun,"

* * *

><p>Ryoma whipped his head at the direction of the building.<p>

"What's wrong Echizen?" Momo asked, noticing that Ryoma halted his steps.

He let his gaze linger there for a moment. "…Betsuni,"

Momoshiro finds it weird but just shrugged it off.

_/ Somewhat, I think we're being watched. /_

**-Tennis Courts-**

"We have visitors," a boy with round glasses declared.

"I'll welcome them," said the one with bright red-pink hair, popping a green bubble before walking over.

"Yo. May I help you?" The boy asked politely.

"Marui Bunta of Rikkai Tennis Club, right?" Inui said.

The self-proclaimed tensai raised an eyebrow. "Yup. Is there anything you need?"

"We want to talk to your buchou, if you please." Tezuka replied.

-pop- "Okay. Oi! Jackal! Accompany me to the student council."

He then turned to Seigaku's captain. "Come along,"

Tezuka, along with Oishi and Inui followed.

"Shouldn't we come along too?" Akaya questioned.

"We'll talk to them once they're here," Ryoma replied.

"What brings you here, Seigaku people?" A boy with silver hair in a rat-tail style asked them.

"We have something important to say," Fuji politely replied.

"Why wait?"

"Niou, stop that." The boy with glasses said.

"Puri~"

"I'm afraid we're not yet introduced. I'm Yagyuu. This is Niou. And please excuse his rudeness."

"I'm Fuji. And this is Kawamura. The one with the bandanna is Kaidoh and the spiky-haired is Momoshiro. The one with the white cap is Echizen and the red-haired is Kikumaru,"

"You came here for a practice match?" Niou tried once again.

Fuji just shook his head.

"You're spying on us?"

"Hey! We're not that low," Momo exclaimed.

Niou shrugged. "Just making sure,"

This time, Ryoma spoke. "You know Kirihara Akaya, right?"

The two doubles pair was a bit taken aback. How can they know the brat of their team?

"Of course. He's our teammate and friend. How can we not know him?" Yagyuu replied.

"Where is his body?" Ryoma bluntly asked.

"You could just say 'where is he'. It's creepy with the 'his body' part, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno whispered.

Yagyuu's eyebrows wrinkled. "Why do you ask?"

"His spirit is here,"

Kirihara sweatdropped at Ryoma's blunt-ness.

Niou burst out laughing before turning serious. "You think we'll believe that? Bakaya is in a comatose state,"

The tennis prince scowled. "Fine, then don't believe us,"

"Ochibi! You're giving up already?"

"What can I do? They won't believe me,"

Akaya sighed. "I'm getting the feeling he doesn't want to help me at all,"

"Ryoma-kun, I got an idea. Make them face a glass window."

"Alright. Oi, face a glass window."

"Don't order us around, brat."

"Just do it,"

Few minutes after, both the gentleman and the trickster were finally in front of a window.

"Kirihara-kun, go behind Niou-san. I'm sure the glass can reflect you,"

"You sure?"

Sakuno nodded enthusiastically.

Akaya waved.

"What the-! It's Bakaya!"

"I told you, stop with that name senpai," he scowled.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "So…what they said is true. But, why don't you go back now to your body, Akaya?"

The junior ace rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's the problem. I don't know where my body is,"

"You're an idiot as usual, Bakaya." Niou's voice was playful as usual but you can sense a hint of relief in it.

"When buchou arrives, we'll go to the hospital immediately."

"Thanks, Yagyuu-senpai." Akaya smiled.

"And you're the worst as usual, Niou-senpai." He let his tongue out.

Yagyuu turned to the remaining regulars from Seigaku.

"Sorry about our actions earlier,"

"Don't be so formal, Yagyuu," the trickster rested his arm on his partner's shoulder.

"You can now see Kirihara-kun, right? Even without the reflection?"

"Hou…there's another spirit,"

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." She bowed.

"I wonder what's taking Tezuka and the others so long," Taka wondered.

**-Student Council Room-**

"So you're saying that Akaya's spirit is here? Asking our help to lead him to his body?" Yukimura confirmed.

Tezuka nodded.

The child of God chuckled. "That's preposterous, Tezuka. Why would he forget his own body's location?"

"Do you think we'll lie just for this?" Inui said which made them silent for a while,

"It's just….seems illogical," Renji said.

"Our reactions are like that, too." Oishi said.

"Let's just get this over with. Let's go to the courts," Sanada finished.

When the statement was finished, the windows and the only wooden door of the room suddenly closed with a loud 'bam'.

"You're not taking Akaya-kun from me again!" A high-pitched voice angrily exclaimed before the lights flickered off.

**-Back to the Tennis Courts-**

"I wonder what's taking Tezuka and the others so long," Taka wondered.

"Let's go to the council," Yagyuu finally said.

**-Along the hallways-**

"Hey. Are you the only ones here? Where are the other students?" Momo asked in curiosity.

"They already left. After school activities are long finished. We just stayed long for practice," Niou answered.

"But it seems weird. It's as if we're the only people here. Neither teachers nor faculty members," Kirihara observed.

"And the school feels deserted." Sakuno added.

"Don't let your imagination flow so much, piyo~"

The tennis prince once again whipped his head to the nearby classroom.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Don't you feel it, Ryuzaki? We're being watched."

"Watched? By whom?"

"I don't know. But I can't shake off this feeling ever since we stepped at this school."

"Like we are being followed?"

The tennis prince shook his head. "Not followed, only watched."

"Oi! We'll leave you behind! Hurry up!" Akaya shouted.

"Coming! Let's go, Ryoma-kun. Maybe it's just our imagination."

"Hn,"

"I will _not_ let you interfere. Not one bit." The shadow gritted its teeth before hiding once again, letting the darkness enveloped it.

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi, fellow readers! First of all, I am apologizing for not updating for more than 2 months. That is due to writer's block. And no, I'm not busy during that months, just writer's block. I was only be able to write 1/4 of this chapter during that time and only this day did I finished writing the very whole chapter. Yeah, yeah. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm apologizing anyway.

And! I'm searching for a new beta reader. If you're interested, just PM me. Please! I know I need a beta reader.

_Tenisu no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi_

Please be considerate enough and leave a review~ Thank you! Until next time~ ^_^


	10. In Retrospect

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

All rights reserved.

* * *

><p><em>"The flashbacks of you and me together make me wanna spend my whole life with you."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: In Retrospect<br>**

"What was that….just now?" Inui asked, breathlessly.

Yukimura's eyes were widened ever so slightly.

"Check the door! It might have been locked!" He said in alarm.

The data master was the one who checked it.

"Unfortunately, it _is_ locked." He confirmed.

"What shall we do?" Oishi questioned, a bit of panic in his voice.

"I'll call the others," Tezuka volunteered and began dialing a number.

Yukimura also reached for his phone and proceeded to dial a number.

"Niou?" He said after the ringing tone was answered.

_"Yo"_

"Borrow the key to the student council's room….Quickly."

The trickster stared at his phone.

_/ Why would they ask me to borrow the key? Did someone play a prank on them? Tch. Like hell someone would. I'm the only one who has the guts to; After all, I'm the world's number one trickster. / _He inwardly laughed.

_"Okay,"_

"Make it quick, Niou." Renji's voice rang out.

He flipped his phone shut.

"All we have to do is wait," Tezuka said.

**-With Akaya-**

"Oi. Yagyuu. I'll go to the faculty room. I'll prank the teachers," the trickster grinned.

"Niou-kun, there's more important than that." The gentleman sighed.

"How about helping me first, senpai?" Kirihara rolled his eyes.

Niou laughed. "I'm kidding. Buchou called me and said the council room's locked. I'll go get the key," he sprinted.

"Shall we wait for him?" Kaidoh questioned.

"No. Let's proceed to the council," Yagyuu replied.

"Akaya-kun…." A giggle came out of nowhere.

The junior ace looked around. _/ Did someone just call me? /_

"Kirihara, stop daydreaming." Echizen said in a firm voice.

"What?!"

"Pay attention more. We're being watched; or more like it's you."

"Huh?"

But Ryoma already turned his back to him.

_/ That was weird. / _

"N….Niou…..Such nuisances!" The voice gritted its teeth.

**-Outside of Student Council Room-**

"Niou-senpai's right, it is locked." Kirihara said.

"How about passing through?" Sakuno suggested.

He grinned. "Sure! I'll surprise Yukimura-buchou,"

"Yukimura-kun? Niou-kun already went to get the key," Yagyuu knocked.

"Alright, thanks Yagyuu. We'll just wait." The voice rang from the inside of the room as the seaweed-haired boy made his ghostly way through the door.

"Yo, buchou!" He said cheerfully, his appearance reflecting on the clear glass window pane. It is by coincidence that the infamous Child of God was seating on a chair near the door that faces the windows' section of the room. Yukimura blinked.

"A-Akaya?"

"Waaaaa! Buchou!" The junior ace ran and hugged his favorite captain. The blunette felt the temperature drop down but still accepted the hug welcoming-ly. Renji was speechless and Sanada was surprised as well. Who would have thought that Akaya's soul a.k.a spirit is freely roaming around town?

"Hi, fukubuchou, Yanagi-senpai," the seaweed haired boy flashed his trademark grin which also brought smiles to the others' faces. Their short reunion, however, was interrupted by a sudden loud bam, courtesy of the door being harshly opened.

"Akaya-kun…." The voice trailed off, its arms wrapping around the junior's ghostly form. When he turned around, he saw a girl hugging him from behind.

"Who-"

"Come with me, ne?" The girl cut him off, before flashing him a horseshoe type of smile.

_/ She's….familiar…. /_

"Kirihara-kun! Don't come with her!" Sakuno's yelling reached his ears before the feeling of strings wrapped around his body, and before….everything faded to black.

"At last, Akaya-kun's mine!" The ghostly girl cackled madly. Her abnormal pale hands gently caressed the boy's cheek.

"Ryoma-kun, we have to do something!" Sakuno said in a determined voice that made Ryoma agree. Sure, he found the seaweed bastard annoying. But, like Ryuzaki here, the two of them developed a friendship-y bond. Not like he's admitting it or something, mind you. He's just stating the obvious.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I WILL NOT LET YOU!" A rush of wind was sent their way, harshly slamming them to the wall, the coldness and pain seeping through their clothing. After everything was normal again, the ghostly girl was not in sight...as well as poor Akaya.

"Where's Bakaya?!" Niou's voice echoed on the hallway before he was seen running on speed.

"Too late, Niou. He was abducted," Marui answered.

"Don't make it sound like an alien thing," Jackal sighed. His teammates really don't change. Even at times like this, they still managed to joke and fool around.

"Damn that ghostly girl. She pushed me so hard. She even got the keys to the council and guess what? She even threw those keys somewhere. Man, if I didn't know where the duplicates are, I'll get back here empty-handed. But since, the door's opened, I guess we don't need these anymore," Niou ranted, pocketing the keys.

"You know where the duplicates are? Only the teachers have the right to know that," Marui scoffed.

"I'm a trickster," Niou simply said.

"That doesn't even make sense,"

"I'm sure that girl is the one who locked us up," Sanada said, ignoring the two idiot teammates of his.

"Do you know her?" Inui asked.

"No,"

"She seems obsessed with Akaya," Fuji said.

"Is she a spirit, too?" Kaidoh inquired.

"No, that girl is a ghost; long dead. I told that wakame to pay more attention. But, he didn't listen." Ryoma sighed.

"How can you tell?" Taka asked.

"It's obvious,"

The answer confused all of them, well…except the auburn girl. How can being a ghost be that obvious? Was it because of the form? Or the glowing light? Or?

"Say, does that girl have any connections with Kirihara?" The tennis prince asked.

The question was answered with silence.

"I think that girl is a student here, too." Jackal stated.

"You sure? I didn't see her around here." Marui popped a bubble.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "I think I saw her last year, cheering on the sidelines, but..I can't be too sure."

"Don't tell me…she's the one reported who died…" Yanagi trailed off as the clock repeatedly chimed six o'clock.

"Let's check the files," Tezuka suggested.

Drawers were opened and closed. Files were read and flipped, but still….nothing was found. As the minutes passed, the moonlight's glow started to illuminate the room, casting playful shadows on the furniture and papers.

"Are you sure the file's here?" Momoshiro complained, massaging his arm.

The auburn girl's chocolate eyes caught a glimpse of a slightly opened drawer at the side of the room.

"A-Anou…Is this…it?" She held a single, gray folder high which made several eyes eyed it. Yukimura got it and flipped it open. A 1x1 picture on the right side of the paper sure resembled the ghostly girl earlier.

_Name: _Tsukino Katsumi

_Address:_ Kamakura-shi, Kanagawa Prefecture

_ Previously from:_ Horikoshii Daichii Gakko

"There's no mistake. She's the girl." Kikumaru said, looking over the profile.

"Any information on how she died?" Oishi asked.

"It's written here at the very bottom. She died because of a truck accident last year, September 23." Yukimura informed.

"Ah! I remember her now! She's the girl who always stayed around whenever there's practice. I think she's always cheering for Akaya, nah Niou?"

"Puri~"

"That explains her behavior earlier," Fuji said.

"Great. Now we're facing an obsessive ghost girl," Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"You sound like we're gonna face a war or something," Momoshiro commented.

"How do we find Kirihara-kun now?" Yagyuu asked.

"That ghost girl can be roaming around town for all we know," Kaidoh said.

They all sighed.

"Any suggestions?" Renji inquired.

"How about the most secluded part here in your school?" Tezuka suggested.

"Ghosts stay in dark and most secluded places, right nya?"

"Che. That girl is just going all emo," Niou joked.

**-Akaya's P.O.V-**

As my bleary gaze finally adjusted to this peculiar pitch-black room, I felt my hands tightly wrapped around a wooden pillar. That's odd. I remember it is my whole body which was wrapped by that strings. Wait, how can these strings knot me up? I'm not in my physical body, right? And who's that girl….

"Good morning, Akaya-kun~" A voice purred.

When I lifted my gaze, I came face to face with the girl who previously occupied my thoughts. She's giving me a flirty sweet smile, a too sickeningly sweet smile.

"Who are you really? You just came out of nowhere, tied me up, and then kidnapped me. Are you some kind of alien who got lost here on Earth?"

"That's mean~ I'm too cute to be an alien~" The girl giggled.

_/ As if. /_

Silence.

"Don't you remember me?" The girl suddenly asked.

"No, duh."

She let out a sigh.

"I'm your number one fangirl….."

Emerald green orbs widened in retrospect.

"You're…." He gulped.

"We'll be together, ne? Always and forever…" She whispered.

**-Flashback-**

_It's halfway of the first semester when Tsukino Katsumi transferred to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. She previously studied in Tokyo and was here because of her family's change of work. She's typically average for a girl; average looks with amber-colored hair, the kind that will make you say pretty but not really beautiful, just the kind that crosses before the average simplicity line; average intelligence, average fashion sense, you name it. Yup, another normal girl welcomed by the Rikkaidai family._

_But, since we're talking about schools in the POT universe, no normal character is classified as pure normal. And Katsumi, everyone, is a classified obsessive fangirl._

_It pretty much started when she was aimlessly walking around the courts on her first day. The tennis regulars were having their daily dose of practice as usual. She's just enjoying the blowing cool breeze when her average feet passed by the water fountain. Cupid was playing with her that day. The seaweed haired junior ace just finished drinking from the said fountain when she passed by. And, guess what? It's as if a video was playing in front of Katsumi's average periwinkle eyes in slow motion, showcasing Kirihara looking sooo hot as the excess water drips down his chin. And that, my folks, was how the love cupid arrow struck her directly. Oh, poor cupid made a BIG mistake._

_Since the love arrow struck Tsukino girl hard, her simple crush-at-first-sight turned to a hard core love-at first sight._

_A week after Tsukino Katsumi saw the junior ace, she was already well known as a hyperactive fangirl. She always cheered on Kirihara, always calling out to him, but of course, always being ignored. Everyone in the tennis club already knew her, even the three demons. _

_Another week later, from the average hyperactive fangirl, she turned to an overly obsessed fangirl. Imagine the time difference? It only took her a week to be obsessed! That includes stalking, dropping love letters, daily preparation of bentous, you name it. It really annoyed Kirihara, but whenever he'll confront her about that, Katsumi will squeal and began running after him just to claim a hug.  
><em>

_Unfortunately...several months later, tragedy befell Tsukino Katsumi's average life. While crossing the busy street after school, her unknown disease rushed up, causing her body to involuntary stop at the very middle of the street. Fate was very cruel at that time. A truck was speeding up, its brakes malfunctioning, heading straight at her. The people around her can't do a thing. Everything came so fast. The next thing she knew, fresh red blood covered her sight before fading to black….and...her precious, fragile life was _cruelly_ stolen away...from her._

_Everything just turned back to normal after she died. The tennis club became peaceful once again. If you think that Akaya realized that he likes Katsumi, you thought wrong. Sure, he felt as if something's missing without her around, but, that is only because he kinda developed a close friendship-y with her._

_Even though the fangirl already died, the junior ace kept seeing love letters whenever he opens his locker; those papers really smelled and looked way toooo similar with Katsumi's previous ones. Heck, even the signature and hand writing is the same! It's as if Katsumi's hand were preserved just to write those!_

_Weeks later, a freshman reported that Katsumi's soul was sighted the other day. Her white floating form was seen roaming the quiet hallways in the second floor. At first, Kirihara didn't believe him. It's very typical for a ghost existing in a school, right? But, when he deeply pondered on it, considering the oncoming letters too, he began to consider if the rumor is true. If these were pranks, he swore he'll hunt down that prankster, even if it's Niou-senpai._

_**~oOo~**  
><em>

_He wasn't expecting her to just come out right in front of him AND he wasn't even ready to believe in the supernatural just yet. Oh, the irony of life. He's just waiting for Yanagi-senpai that time, asking for advice for his English test tomorrow, when that obsessed ghostly fangirl popped in front of him, wearing a mad and spine-tingling smile. _

_(3rd floor, Outside of Classroom, Near the window pane)_

_"T-Tsukino!"_

_"He-llo, Aka-ya-kun," she said slowly, the smile not leaving her face._

_"H-How?" It's the only word that he managed to utter._

_"You see, since I reaaaaally loved Akaya-kun, I escaped from Meikai(1) just to see you. Isn't it great? We'll always be together~ Zutto Issho yo(2)~_

_"This..This isn't right, Tsukino! This is simply madness! You have to go back there. It's now the place where you belong. Just forget about your stupid obsession about me!"_

_Upon hearing this, Katsumi's periwinkle orbs immediately watered. But instead of the crystal clear tears, fresh drops of blood cascaded down her face._

_"How? How could you say that, Akaya-kun!?" She sobbed, hands now covering her face. "Didn't you know how hard it is to escape Meikai!? I just want to meet you once again! IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!?"_

_Her sobs became louder as it unexpectedly turned into a mad laughter._

_"Since you want me to go back there so badly, why don't you join me? Ne?" Her mad smile was back._

_"D-Don't be ridiculous!"_

_"Akaya-kun will be with me, ne?" Her words echoed in the air as I felt her cold touch push me back. The feeling of the cold glass window in my back slowly drifted away. And the next thing I knew, only the winter breeze supported my whole physical body, as gravity took its effect._

**-End of Flashback-**

"T-Tsukino Katsumi…." Akaya's voice wavered.

"I'm glad you finally remembered! I'm here to take you back, Akaya-kun~" The ghostly girl purred.

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p>(1)<strong><strong> Meikai <strong>**- Realm of the Dead

(2) **Zutto Issho** - Together Forever

**A/N:** Kyaaaaaa~ Thank You for alerting, reviewing, favorite-ing and whatever! I feel so loved by you, dear readers! You keep me going! I thank you for that!

And! I'm proud to announce to you, I found a suitable theme song for SSL. The title is True My Heart by Saori Sakura. I'll be posting the link in my profile. You can just click on it and listen. I hope you'll like it! I'll gladly accept your comments and reviews about the song! And please do review for this chapter, too. C'mon, don't hesitate. Reviews keeps us going~ ^_^


	11. Saying Goodbye

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Happiness often sneaks in through a door..that you didn't know you left open."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Saying Goodbye<strong>

"T-Tsukino Katsumi…."

"I'm glad you finally remembered! I'm here to take you back, Akaya-kun~" The ghostly girl purred, her flimsy hands hugging his upper torso.

"Stay with me….Onegai…Akaya-kun…"

She buried her face on his chest. The junior ace just heaved a sigh. Even in the afterlife, are fangirls still fangirl-ing, too?

"Listen, Tsukino. I almost died because of you. You pushed me from the third floor and here I am, roaming as a spirit. What else do you want? That I become a ghost just like you? 'ttaku, Just find someone to fangirl about,"

He heard her starting sobs as he just stared into space. Being tied on a pillar with a girl sobbing on your chest, what an awkward position! How can a string even tie him like this? He's a spirit now for goodness' sake.

"Stop being all emo, ghostly girl!" Momoshiro yelled as he threw open the door, the other regulars behind him.

Katsumi hissed at them, detaching herself from Akaya.

"You! YOU ALWAYS INTERRUPT OUR MOMENTS!"

"Stop this already, Tsukino-san. There are still others who needed Kirihara-kun more than you," Sakuno said, the spirit boy beside her, strings now freely untied.

"You-! You don't even understand how I feel! Do you even know how it feels to not be loved back!?" Katsumi shouted, water pooling at the sides of her sense organ of sight.

The auburn girl just closed her eyes.

"See?! You don't-"

"But…I do know how to truly love. Even if he won't love me in return, as long as he's happy….I can be happy, too" Ryuzaki flashed her a longing smile that render her speechless.

"R-Ridiculous! H-How can you even be ha-happy w-without being l-loved back?" Her voice wavered into a stutter.

A gentle smile was painted on the auburn girl's face.

"You feel happiness when you see him smiling and laughing, right?"

A set of sobs immediately echoed.

"Girls are weird," Ryoma quietly commented.

"I know right," Akaya agreed.

"Bonjour, boursiers!"

A crash sound followed, breaking the comforting silence.

"I-Itte~ So much for my landing…" A girl having brown locks tied into two bouncy pigtails , rubbed her sore and now aching butt. She's dressed in a simple elegant black kimono designed with flowers and shape-y patterns in a light golden yellow highlight.

"Who's she?" Taka-san asked.

"Another weird girl…" Niou murmured

She flashed him a glare.

"You alright?" Yagyuu offered his hand.

"Nah…I'm definitely fine," the girl spoke in a heavy, broken French accent.

"What's with the accent?" Kaidoh questioned.

The girl coughed.

"Pardon me. I've gotten used to the previous place I went to," her voice sounded normal now.

"Now, can we ask for your name?" Sanada asked.

"I'm actually one of the shinigamis sent here from Reikai. Osakada Tomoka, at your service!"

"Shinigami?" Momoshiro perked up, the image of the cute shinigami An flashing on his mind.

"Like An-chan?" Sakuno continued, pondering why this one wore a kimono instead.

"Oh? You mean, Tachibana An? Nah…She's just a regular. I'm one of the more advanced ones." Tomoka replied, inwardly grinning at the thought of what will be An's reaction from the word 'regular'.

"Just informing, I'm here to take ghostly girl there to Reikai; her punishment is kinda piling up."

Tsukino unconsciously cowered and began clasping Akaya's left arm.

"Am I going to the d-dungeon?" She asked frighteningly.

"There's the trial,"

The shinigami girl's answer made her heart a bit at ease.

"So…are you coming? If not, I'll take you by force."

"I…" Katsumi's hands held more tightly to Akaya.

"Don't take this in a wrong way, Tsukino-san. But, it'll be best if you come with her." Oishi advised.

"That's right. You have to accept you're long dead nya."

"And besides, Bakaya here needs his seclusion from you." the self-proclaimed tensai popped his green gum.

"You know…they're right. Your soul needs resting, too. I mean…the other world is waiting for you, right?"

"A-Akaya-kun…D-Do you really want me o-out of your l-life that badly?" Salty tears again started to form at the fangirl's eyes. The junior ace sighed.

"A-Ah…Y-You knowyoucanalwaysvisitmeifyou 'vebeenallowed," he said hurriedly, embarrassment and panic rising to his chest and vocal chords.

The ghostly girl tilted her head cutely. "Ha?"

Kirihara huffed. "I said you can always visit me….if you've been allowed, that is. And! No running away this time."

Katsumi brightly beamed. "Hai!"

"Shinigami-san! I'll come along now!"

"But…before that…can I ask for a few minutes?" She added.

"Hmm…Alright,"

"N-Ne..Akaya-kun…Can I ask a favor?" Katsumi nervously fidgeted.

"Time's ticking, girly." Tomoka reminded.

"…Just for remembrance…"

The junior ace didn't even manage to utter a word for Katsumi's pale cold lips found its way on his own. Like him, the others were shock, too. Sure, Katsumi is an obsessed fangirl of his, she nearly killed him, had grown to love him, but they didn't expect her to kiss him when she already passed away.

_/ If only I was alive, it'll be more meaningful than this… /_ Katsumi thought, smiling inside, her lips leaving its pair.

"Gomen ne, Akaya-kun. I've caused you so much trouble, as well as the senpai-tachi. My selfish desire to be with you, even though I'm already gone, blinded my actions. Hontou ni sumimasen. I know you won't forgive me that easily…but…I-I'm really s-sorry…"

"But…always remember, ne…even if I'm not by your side anymore, my feelings won't waver and will keep reaching you forever. Thanks for allowing me to love you, Akaya; even though I'm always stalking you around." She laughed at the last part.

"Sorry, but we must be going."

"Hai~"

"See you then, Akaya-kun!" She flashed him one of those cheerful smile of hers.

Tomoka's index finger scribbled something in the air…and poof!, a multi-colored bubble appeared.

"Hop on," she said.

"Hai," Katsumi bounced the bubble before sitting on it.

"Until we meet again~" She called out.

"Bye…Katsumi. Genki dane." Akaya finally said, flashing her one of his trademark grins.

"Don't go back ready to annihilate Bakaya, ne?" Niou shouted.

The ghostly girl playfully glared at the resident trickster before fading in the blinding light.

_/ May she finally be at peace. / _Both Sakuno and Ryoma thought.

**~oOo~**

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this over with," the tennis prince's voice broke out the silence.

"What do you mean?" Kirihara questioned.

"Let's find to your body. Did you forget?"

"Oh"

Everybody raised an eyebrow at this.

"Something the problem, Kirihara-kun?"

"Why are you less energetic than usual?" Marui nudged.

"Nah, he's just on withdrawal with his fangirl."

"Shut up, Niou-senpai."

"The hospital's this way," they heard Renji's voice say.

**-At Kamakura-shi Medical Hospital-**

They were on their way to Akaya's hospital room. Since the Rikkai regulars are always visiting their kouhai's comatose body, they didn't need to ask the receptionist for his room location and number.

"What?! He fell from the third floor and is still alive?" Kikumaru asked. Jackal previously narrated the real reason on how Akaya fell into comatose like this.

"You sounded like you want me dead," Akaya retorted.

"It's too bad you didn't die though,"

"Niou-senpai!"

"Kidding," the trickster flashed his wicked grin.

**-Room 325-**

"We're finally here. Kirihara-kun will surely be back in his body now," Ryuzaki sounded excited.

"I wish you luck, Kirihara-kun~ Eh?"

"Where did wakame go?"

The previous spot of the junior ace remained empty. Where did he go? Did spirit boy become scared to return to his normal self? Or did Tsukino kidnap him again?

"Don't tell me-" Oishi began.

"Fully back," Yukimura said.

"Huh?" They all flashed him confused expressions.

"He's finally awake." He finally uttered, relief and happiness evident on his voice.

Several eyes peeked at the now open door of Room 225. It's a simple room inside; a single white bed, a couch and a table with two chairs. What really made their hearts at full happiness go, is the one sitting on the bed. Some bandages are here and there, but it's still evident that the boy is now safe and healthy. His still drowsy eyes blinked at them, then proceeded to cup his face and looking down at his arms.

"I'm normal again!" Kirihara Akaya happily yelled out, an arm pumping in the air.

Finallly. Finally, their beloved kouhai is back; now fully alive and breathing!

"I already called the doctor. We'll just be outside, Akaya." Sanada said.

"And we'll call your family," Yagyuu said, closing the door. The moment they left the room, the assigned doctor and nurse went in, checking Kirihara up. It only took the medical authorities several minutes to finish up. It's not that long, making their teammate reunion ensue.

"Arigatou, Ryuzaki-chan," the junior ace said, breaking the silence.

"And to you too, Echizen, and to all Seigaku," He added.

"We're glad to help." The auburn-haired girl flashed him a grin.

"Hn"

"That's welcome in his speech synthesizer," Momoshiro laughed.

"What are you, an interpreter now?" Kaidoh fssh-ed.

"You wanna go at it?!"

And the two Seigaku Regulars went into a cat-fight. AGAIN.

"At least, if you wanna fight, not in this room, okay? A little respect, please? I'm just back."

"Going so fussy, Bakaya?" Marui teased.

"Withdrawal symptoms," Niou joined in.

"SHUT UP, SENPAI-TACHI!"

"TARUNDORU! WHERE'S YOUR MANNERS?! WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL!"

"Do they really have to shout?" Sakuno sighed, getting used to this.

"Just ignore them. You know how weird they get." Ryoma smirked.

"You'll make us run laps, right?" Fuji asked the captain, smiling the usual.

"When we get back, fifty laps around the courts," Tezuka said bluntly.

"Get ready for seventy laps around the campus, regulars." Yukimura wore his sadistic sweet smile.

The mother hen sighed.

"This will be bad for Kirihara-san," he muttered.

"So..how did you manage to get back, Kirihara-kun?" Ryuzaki interrogated the junior ace, who's still rubbing his pain-filled ear. That shouting almost blasted his eardrums, literally.

"I don't know really…When we're only several meters afar from this room, I just felt like there's a magnet pulling me, so I went with the flow. Being finally near my body, the force increased tenfold, and pulled me inside. It kind of hurts; but it's a good kind of pain. It is as if…a knife is being pulled away."

Sakuno smiled. "Omedetou ne,"

"And thank you…I really would have not found my body if it weren't for you, Ryuzaki-chan. Thanks for all the help!"

"You're very welcome, Kirihara-kun."

"Don't worry. I'll help you find your body, too."

"Thank you."

"Akaya!"

"Kyoudai!(1)"

Three voices called from the doorway, their owners immediately rushed to hug their one family member. Yup, the Kirihara Family has arrived!

"We're so glad you're now okay, Aka-chan." Joyful tears cascaded down their faces.

"We'll be taking our leave now then. Get well soon, Akaya."

And Room 225's door closed.

**-Later-**

"I'll just go to the bathroom, oto-chan(2)~" The junior ace's sister said in a sing-song voice. It was only his sister who remained in the room; their parents just went to a convenience store. They assured him, they'll buy his ever-so-favorite yakiniku and sushi.

_"A little celebration won't hurt, right?" The two elder Kiriharas flashed their son a smile._

_"Buy some ice cream, too." Ms. Kirihara requested._

_"Hai. Hai. Be sure to stay with your little brother."_

_"Hai!"_

_"You know I'm not a baby anymore…"_

_"You always will be." Mrs. Kirihara smiled._

_Akaya pouted._

_His father and elder sister just laughed._

"Don't be so clumsy, onee-chan."

"Hai. Hai~"

She playfully ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

She simply stuck her tongue out.

"Oh and by the way…I brought flowers~ It's on the table over there~"

"I'm not a girl!"

A natural dodging of a pillow before the door closed.

After their ordinary sibling bickering, Akaya's emerald eyes averted to the wooden table; a light porcelain vase sat on it, decorated with amber colored flowers with its center in a color of bittersweet orange. His fangirl's smiling face suddenly flashed on his mind. It's as if the flowers are sending Katsumi's very own smile and a message of 'get well soon' to him.

A small smile slowly decorated his face.

"If you weren't that obsessive…maybe…just maybe…I…would have…learned falling for you."

Realizing the words he said, he shook his head instantly.

"Ugh! Screw that! Just be at peace and contented there, Tsukino Katsumi!"

"Who's Tsukino Katsumi?"

Great, his sister's timing were always _right_.

He glared at her, but his blushing face betrayed him.

"Oh? Your crush?"

"Shut up!"

And a pillow fight ensued.

_Even if I'm far away…and not beside you anymore…I'll always…watch over you, Akaya-kun. No matter how far and many miles you are._

**.Omake.**

**_Few days later…._**

"Niou-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"What will you do if the girl you love already died?"

"...Stop your emo hormones, Bakaya."

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><em>Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi<em>

(1) & (2) - little brother_  
><em>

**A/N:** A very big...THANK YOU! Your reviews, alerts, and favorites really made my day~ Thank you readers! :D Sorry...the new chapter took awhile. I got sick. T^T But, nothing serious! Just a fever. :D

Btw, the visual image for Tomoka's kimono is on my profile, as well as the reference flower in Akaya's hospital room. Just click the link~

Finally, Fangirl Ghost Girl Arc is now over! Whew. That sure took awhile. But, it's enjoyable~ For the next chapter, we'll be facing a refreshing _new arc. _The ideas are not yet fully completed and compressed but I'll somehow manage.

That's all...See you, then~ and keep reviewing! *hearts*


	12. Fortune-telling

**A Sweet Secret Love  
><strong>

**by kawaii-witch181  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Your very own fortune is not something to find, but to unfold."<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Standard Disclaimer: All Rights Reserved: <span>_

_Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi ; xxxHolic © __Ohkawa Ageha__ & __Clamp_

**A/N:** Yo! I'm back~

Oh, before anything else... I officially forgot to thank _RosAangel Naito_ and _kiki1607_. Thank you for correcting my mistakes! (I didn't even notice them XD) And a special thank you for AmaririsuHiganbana for always reviewing almost every chapter~

And of course, all of you reviewers deserve a big fluffy hug from me! ALL OF YOU! *hearts* Your reviews are awesome as always~ They refill my energy up~ Want some cotton candy? ^_^

Oh, and would you look at that? We're on the twelfth chapter already! I'm surprised I managed to survive a multi-chaptered story. XD

Putting that aside, here's your awaited chapter! Don't forget to leave a review later, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Fortune~telling<strong>

"Ryoma-san! Wake up!" A girl with long and glossy dark blue hair stirred her cousin up.

"Mmmm…." Her cousin simply mumbled. He's taking an afternoon nap again, lying on his favorite spot under the shade of a golden brown tree near the koi pond. Clear transparent hands are stroking his hair, but went unnoticed by his cousin. She only passed up the movement as a normal breeze blowing around.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't you 'Mmmm' me! I know you're not asleep yet!" Nanako pulled his cheeks.

"MMrine!"

She chuckled. "What is it~?"

"I said fine! Just stop pulling my cheeks. It hurts." The boy finally sat up, rubbing his abused left cheek.

A grin of triumph.

"So…will you come with me?" Nanako put on her best puppy dog eyes.

On an ordinary lazy day, the tennis prince would have said no. And, today is not an exception. Earlier, his girl cousin went tackling him to ask a favor: Come with me to a fortune-telling shop. That's her request. And yes, a simple request as that can make Ryoma say no. If only it wasn't for an auburn haired girl's curiosity, he wouldn't really think twice of not going. Oh, the wonders of convincing! How platonic.

He already said no at first. But, seeing that the request picked the girl's curiosity, his mind began functioning in a different manner.

"What's fortune-telling?" She had mumbled.

"Ryoma-kun! Let's go visit that shop!" She then added, looking like a bright sun that just came out of a rainy day's gloomy cloud.

He managed to suppress a sigh and quickly covered that up by pretending to take a nap at the garden's near veranda. Good thing, his cousin is persistent today.

He glanced up at the spirit girl. There it is again, her ever so glistening chocolate orbs, reminding him of his promise to take her anywhere she wants.

He finally let out his suppressed sigh.

"Fine, just better make it quick. You're disturbing my scheduled nap here."

"This is your obligation. I'm your cousin."

Nanako stuck her tongue out, and proceeded to prepare at her room.

Ryuzaki Sakuno let out a hearty laugh.

"You sure are lazy, Ryoma-kun."

"You sure are sanguine today, Ryuzaki."

She pouted. "I just want a walk."

"Yeah, and I agreed. Didn't I?"

Ryoma began his usual detour to his room. She followed him, but settled on the living room to pet Karupin.

"Mrow. Mrow!" The Himalayan cat purred.

"Karupin?" Nanako's voice rang out.

"Oh, you're being silly again." She laughed, picking the fluffy cat up and settling him near the stairs.

_/ Like pet, like owner. They sure are being weird these past weeks /_

* * *

><p>When all's finally ready, the two cousins stood outside the gate; with Nanako folding a floral-patterned handkerchief into half, and then to another half. The amber-eyed prince heard her mutter some incantation-like words:<p>

_The things I seek_

_The person I seek_

_The place I seek_

_The things I seek_

_The person I seek_

_The place I seek_

_Soar high; Show thy way to the person I seek._

Unexpectedly, the handkerchief transformed into an origami-like butterfly. Sakuno watched in awe as it began heading to a specific direction.

"All we have to do is follow it," Nanako said, going after the piece of cloth.

_Sakuno: Ne, Ryoma-kun….how can that handkerchief move on its own?_

"Nanako, how did you make that handkerchief move?"

"It's a little trick my foreteller friend told me. She said if I want to find her place, all I have to do is do something like that."

"Is your friend a witch or something?"

"Course not! She's a foreteller! A foreteller!"

…_..What's a foreteller?_

"Someone who can tell the future,"

_Like a Kami?_

"No, their predictions aren't always right."

_So…you mean…they're just guesses?_

"You can call it that,"

"You know, Ryoma…I've been meaning to ask you this. Why do you keep on mumbling something these past weeks? Are you, perhaps, talking to someone?"

"It's only tennis stuffs,"

"Are you sure?"

"You won't understand even if I tell you,"

Black orbs just stared at her cousin's back.

_/ He really needs to open up more /_

_**~oOo~**_

A little while later, their feet finally reached the busy central street. Naturally, many people are crowding it; buying and working here and there. With the auburn-haired girl not being used to a busy place like this, her mind is easily distracted. An arcade center, once again, caught her attention. Well, to be specific, it is the claw crane machine in front of the arcade. Her ghostly hands grasped the glass box as she stared on a particular stuffed toy.

"That one looks like you, Ryoma-kun," she giggled, finally taking her eyes away.

"Eh? R-Ryoma-kun?" She frantically looked around, not a single Echizen meeting her gaze.

"T-This isn't f-funny R-Ryoma-kun….Don't….D-Don't leave me behind…" She trailed off, tears glistening at the corner of her eyes as she slumped down at the very front of the machine.

"I…I-I…don't want to be lonely a-anymore…."

Those clear and transparent tears finally glistened down her pale cheeks.

The butterfly finally stopped and instantly fell down to Nanako's waiting hands, unfolding to its original form. Before the older Echizen can even press the doorbell button, the wooden gate already opened.

"Ryu….zaki?"

When the tennis prince looked behind, not even a body part of the spirit girl greeted his gaze.

"Ryoma! Won't you come in?" His cousin called from the inside of the gate.

"…I need to find…her first," he replied, looking at the distant walkway, urgency clouding his voice.

"Don't worry, young lad; that spirit friend of yours is already on her way here." A beautiful woman, with an elegant looking shawl on her shoulders, said to him. Ryoma assumed she was in her 60's.

He scowled. "How can _you_ know?"

The woman smiled at him.

"I've spent my lifetime foretelling the future, lad."

She turned her back to him.

"Now, come in. I'm sure my granddaughter is already on her way here."

_**~oOo~**_

"You know….if you don't stop crying, you'll set the entire city flooded."

At the sound of a strange voice, the auburn haired girl looked up.

"Y-Y-You can see me, n-nee-chan?" She asked between sobs, finally wiping her overflowing tears. In front of her, stood a girl about the same age as Nanako, with long silvery-blue hair that curls at the ends.

"Why, of course! Now, why don't you stand up, and we'll find the person you're looking for? Hmm?"

"H-How can you tell I'm looking for s-someone?"

"Lost children, like you, always cry when left alone in a crowd."

The spirit girl pouted.

"I'm not a child,"

"It's just a metaphor," The girl laughed. "Saa, what's the name of the spirit girl in front of me? Tell me, ne?"

"Sakuno. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Nice meeting you then, Saku-chan! I'm Harumi!"

"Mama! Look at her. Is she talking to somebody?"

"Shhhh. Don't mind her, son. She, unfortunately, just met a tragedy that resulted to her behavior like this." The mother explained with a dramatic voice.

The corner of her mouth twitched.

"Tragedy?" Harumi mumbled.

"Gomemenasai, Harumi-san."

A gulp of air was inhaled, calming the owner's nerves.

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?"

"Because of me…."

"Oh? Don't worry about those people. I'm used to that already. I'm a foreteller, after all." She chuckled.

The auburn girl tilted her head. "Fore...teller?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Harumi winked. "I….can tell the future!"

"…Ah! Like a fortune teller!"

Harumi laughed.

"Right! Though the meaning is similar…but I prefer to be called foreteller. It sounded cooler, don't you think? –laughs- Come. Let's talk while we move on, ne? Tell me, what's the name of the one you're looking for?"

"He's Ryoma-kun,"

"Any last name?"

"Echizen"

"Hooo? An Echizen? You're in real luck, spirit girl. Come, let's head to my residence. I'm sure the Echizen cousins are already there."

Chocolate brown orbs shined in amazement.

"How…How…did you know?"

Harumi winked once again.

"I can read the stars…"

"S-Sugoiii! Ne…Ne…Tell me more, Harumi-san!"

^_^ "Sure, but in exchange, tell me about yourself, too."

"Ah, h-hai!"

The road stretched once again as the two began their journey; one comfortably talking without a care of her surroundings and the other who happily floats as she chatted. A looming shadow stood unmoving beside the claw crane machine. Its unrecognizable eyes mysteriously gaze at the parting spirit girl and her companion. Without a second hesitation, it began following them quietly, like a feather dropping across a pavement.

_It…actually…feels good…to be able to talk to someone like this…other than Ryoma-kun…_

* * *

><p>"Tadaima, baa-chan!"<p>

"Harumi-chan!"

"Nanako-chan!"

The two long time friends exchanged hugs.

"Awwiie~ I missed you!"

"Same here!"

"Ryuzaki! Where did you go?"

Sakuno smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-kun. I got left behind,"

The tennis prince sighed. "I told you to stay close to me, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry!"

"How's it been for you, Nanako? Still single?" Harumi flashed a teasing smile.

The older Echizen chuckled. "I..guess…"

"Would you like some tea?" Harumi's grandmother offered.

"Ah! No need, grandmother. I'll do it."

"Well, then, I'll leave you for awhile. Looks like you have something to discuss. Oh, and nice meeting you, spirit girl,"

The sliding door closed.

"…Spirit girl?"

Nanako glanced at Ryoma, who managed to move at the far corner of the room, mumbling something.

_/ Can't you sense her? /_

"Won't you start getting your future told?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah! That's right. Harumi-chan~ Tell me a divination~"

Harumi sweatdropped.

_/ She basically forgot about the spirit girl topic /_

"Ah, sure. But, I won't be using my divination style. Stars aren't visible yet."

"She literally means nighttime," Nanako explained to Ryoma.

"I'm not even asking."

Sakuno chuckled. The tennis prince is being blunt as always.

"I'll be right back,"

Harumi's voice rang out before the door slid closed. When she returned, she carried a large shallow bowl of sand in her hands.

"Sand?" Nanako asked in amusement.

"What's that for?" Sakuno whispered.

"This is grandmother's. She foretells the future with this."

"What do you use then?" Ryoma asked this time.

"A semi-circular silver bowl; I reflect the stars' shine with it."

"Tell me why you chose the star-styled-divination again?"

Harumi warmly laughed.

"I always adored the stars, remember?" She proceeded to lay the sand tray to the wooden floor, wiping the remaining dust present on it.

"Now then, who goes first?"

"No, thank you. I didn't come here to get my future told." Ryoma immediately declined.

"I kinda forced him to come," Nanako leaned in to Harumi, whispering. "But, I want you to perform a divination for him as well. I think he really needs it."

"Well then, let's get it over with."

Actually, there is a needle above the shallow bowl and on opposite sides of it are two small, flat metallic handles where you can lay your hand.

"Kindly place your hand on the handle, please." Harumi instructed whilst Nanako did as she was told.

"Nanako." The young foreteller started, her eyes in a deep slumber state. "You still can't forget him, correct? …Even though you already lost that ability, you longed to see him once again."

Amber cat-like orbs stared in fascination. Nanako neither nodded nor responded, and yet the foreteller already knew the answer. Is this the real truth about real fortune-tellers? With their divination devices, they can already know your questions, and perhaps, the answer itself? Unbelievable.

On the other side, chocolate brown orbs glittered with awe and amusement. There's not even a single verbal exchange between the two. How come that it's like they are having a conversation? And it seems they can understand each other, too. Can logic even be able to explain that?

Nanako seemed shocked; that statement really brought the past back to her. Of all the things that can be said, why…why that statement? Is that what her heart is searching for? The answer why she lost that ability…the only ability which connected…to him.

**-Flashback-**

"_Mou, Ryoga! You're so mean! You stole my orange bunnies again!" A little Nanako whined._

"_Orange bunnies?" A three-year-old Ryoga laughed loudly, clutching his stomach while keeping his balance on the low tree branch. "There is no such thing as orange bunnies! Maybe you meant apple bunnies? Hahahahaha!"_

_Poor Nanako blushed in combined embarrassment and anger._

"_It's not funny!" She pouted, crossing her arms._

"_I was just joking. Nako-chi, are you angry?"_

"_I am!" _

"_What?!"_

_Cute giggles surfaced in the air._

"_Ha! Got you! _:P_ Come on! You owe me apple bunnies!"_

_Little Nanako ran to the open door._

"_Race you!" Little Ryoga laughed, running past her._

"_Mou!"_

_**~oOo~**_

"_Ne, okaa-san. Aunt Rinko will visit today, right? And, Ryoga too!" The little girl flashed her super big smile._

"_Nanako, Ryoga's in the hospital." Her mother said in the most calming voice._

"_Hospital? But…you said only those who are sick go there. Is Ryoga sick, okaa-san?"_

_Her mother stroked her hair in a comforting manner. She can't possibly tell her daughter that her playmate is fighting to live, can she?_

"_Yes, she's sick, Nanako."_

"_Then, let's visit him, Mother. I'll transfer my immune-ing power to him. I'm sure those bacteria will get scared and leave him." Little Nanako took a fighting pose._

"_Haha, yes they will, dear. Now, why don't you get dressed first? I'll prepare fruits to bring."_

"_Hai!"_

_**-Hospital-**_

"_Ryoga! Are you feeling well?" Little Nanako stuck her head on the doorway. She felt confused. Why is the atmosphere so gloomy all of a sudden? And why are there sad expressions painted on their faces? Did Ryoga do another naughty act?_

"_What's the problem, Auntie?" She asked her relatively-second-mother. The beeping of the machine caused uneasiness to her stomach. It seems like it's telling her that Ryoga…can't wake up anymore._

"_Nanako. Ryoga can't play with you anymore."_

"_W-Why? D-Did I do something w-wrong?" _

_Tears clouded her eyes._

_Rinko shook her head, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall._

"_H-He can't wake up anymore. I'm sorry."_

"_C-Can't wake up? W-Why? He doesn't want to see my f-face a-anymore?"_

"_Nanako, let's leave for awhile. Your Aunt and Uncle need some time alone." Her mother nudged her, taking a seat on the waiting chairs across the room._

"_Okaa-san! I…..I can't s-see Ryoga a-anymore?" She questioned, sobbing on her mother's lap. _

"_W-Why, Mother?!"_

"_He already went to heaven, sweetie."_

"_Heaven?" She'd heard of that place. They say it's high up above the clouds, away from the living world. But, in order to get there, you have to die and leave those people you love, never to return._

"_H-He left me?!"_

"_Hush, sweetie. I'm sure he's still watching over you." Her mother hugged her, allowing her to cry her heart out._

_**~oOo~**_

"_Ohayou, Nako-chi!"_

_Her closed sense of sight squirmed from the greeting. Is she being so lonely, that Ryoga's voice invaded her mind and hearing? Maybe if she succumbed to sleep once more, those would just go away? She can't deal with that right now. It still hurt._

"_Wake up! You promise to play today!" The voice whined._

_She felt her body shake, trying to signal her awake. Finally giving up on returning to sleepland, her black orbs fluttered open. In front of her stood the very object of her attention, him, who recently left the living world without a single notice._

"_RYOGA?!" She screamed, jerking the farthest away possible, bringing her pillow in the process._

"_You…heaven…left…"_

_The Echizen Boy chuckled, "I just came back, miss me?" He opened his arms welcomingly._

_Tears glistened under the glowing early sun's ray._

"_Yeah…Yes, I do!" She ran to him, attempting a hug. But, apparently, she just ran past him. So much for reunions._

"…_W-What?" She trembled._

"_I came to get you." Ryoga said in a spine-chilling voice._

_Her eyes went saucer-wide, feeling the temperature suddenly went down. He….He came to…get… her? So that means, she'll die, too? Her footing took a step back. It…can't be. This is just a nightmare, right? Yes, a nightmare, and nothing else. The real world is waiting for her above those closed eye of hers, right, right?_

_Suddenly, his merry laughter warmed up the atmosphere, entirely changing it._

"_Hahahaha! I'm kidding! Hahahaha! Man, your expression is priceless! You should have seen yourself, Nako-chi! I'm sure The Scream will be put to shame!"_

"_You…! You're only kidding?! How could you do that?! I…..I was..so scared.." She broke down, burying her face on the pillow._

_His eyes softened. "Gomen, Nako-chi…I just…felt like teasing you. I'm sorry."_

_She looked up, taking a peek at his face. He looked like those children caught stealing a cookie waiting for punishment. Awww~ How adorable~_

"_What are you…doing here, anyway?" She asked, clutching her pillow tightly._

_He rubbed the nape of his neck, feeling extremely shy at the moment. She raised an eyebrow at this._

"_I want to watch over Chibisuke,"_

_Now, that left her jaw hanging open._

"_Don't leave your jaw like that. An icky insect will go inside."_

_She blushed at their closeness. He suddenly leaned in! What did you expect this little girl to do? Well, on the promising note, she long admitted she has a crush in this adopted cousin of hers. But, only a little! Geez! Don't be so pushy! /_

"_Then why are you here in my room?"_

"_Ouch. That broke my heart, Nako-chi. Of course, you're my bestest person, silly! …And I kinda had a feeling that you'll…immediately feel my presence."_

_When he looked up, Nanako isn't there anymore. The heck! And to think that he even considered that as a confession-like scene! Ugh!_

_She, however, poked her head back nonchalantly._

"_What are you still doing there? I thought you'll be checking on Ryoma? He's far from here, you know."_

_His jaw dropped._

"_I'll have my breakfast first."_

_Man, Nanako can really be dense at times, can she? He glided his transparent hands on his hair. He didn't even know why his child-thinking heart even fell in like with that girly girl. It's not yet a total puppy love, mind you. But, it's painfully-slowly going there. _:P

"_Oh, Nanako, I'm glad you can still see me." He whispered._

"_Welcome back, Ryoga." She whispered before eating her already prepared breakfast._

_**~oOo~**_

_Years (about 3-4) have passed and Ryoga still lingered in the living world, always staying by Nanako's side. But, alas, all things come to an end; and their situation is not an exception. When Ryoma grew up to a toddler, Ryoga decided to go to him, leaving Nanako behind. Nanako, being her, didn't mind. She knows her childhood relative-crush care for his younger brother so much. What can she do? It's not like she can just stop him, right? But...after that, she didn't see him anymore. He didn't even drop by for a visit. _T_T

_Another year swiftly passed. Another year without his presence. Somehow, she's getting used to it, now feeling melancholic occasionally. Just as she was building a shell all over herself again, Aunt Rinko called, requesting her to live with them. A chance to see Ryoga, can she let that pass? Of course not. Definitely not._

_Now standing in front of Auntie's residence, she felt her young heartbeat quicken. She can see her playmate again! Isn't that nice? …Well, maybe not. Upon setting foot on the house, she was greeted with a dreaded reality: she lost that ability, whatever you call that. She can't feel nor see his presence anymore. Can she be sure that he's here? Of course, she's sure. Where can he be when his younger brother is here residing? She just….It just felt forlorn, okay? How unfair. She lost him again. She didn't even have the chance to say 'I'm sure we'll play and see each other again' or 'Have a safe trip above'. Sadly, no matter how reprehensible it can be, she has no choice but to accept that fact…right?_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Of the many years passed, he already attained peace, Nanako-chan. As funny as it may seem, I think all he's saying is for you to find a boyfriend. If you grew old having none, he wants you to know that he'll _definitely_ _come_ back for you." Harumi snorted a laugh.

"Mou, until now, he's still teasing me."

Harumi replied with a grin.

Nanako sighed a contented one; removing her hand from the handle.

Ryoma looked ridiculously flabbergasted. "That's it?"

"Only the result you seek will be given. Nothing more, nothing less." The young foreteller stated.

"It's all about equality. The effort you use must be equal to what you get in return." Harumi's grandmother said, emerging on the doorway. "Forgive my interruption, but I need my sand tray, Harumi."

The object asked was handed right away.

"And…if _ever_ this is gone again without me knowing, you'll be grounded on stargazing for a week." Grandmother's voice sounded so threatening.

Harumi's vexed expression painted her young face. Nanako even had the urge to laugh.

"Shimata! Anything but that!"

"No cursing!" Her grandmother's voice boomed from a far away room.

The auburn haired spirit girl chuckled, and Ryoma as well.

"You're still obsessed with stargazing?"

"I'm a foreteller, duh."

Nanako rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

"Now, Ryoma. It's your turn. You want your fortune told, right? Oh yes, I know you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't. And besides, what will she use? The sand tray's gone."

Harumi flashed her triumphant grin. "Stars are already out,"

"Ooooh! Can I get mine, too?" Sakuno asked.

"Sorry, spirit girl. I'm not in that level yet. I can only do with physical bodies."

"Oh…." Her face looked crestfallen.

"But! If ever you found your body, feel free to pass by here~. I'll give you a free reading as a present."

She immediately brightened. "Hai!"

"Who's spirit girl?"

Nanako looked so overly confused.

"Open your eyes, Nanako-chan. You just sealed up that ability of yours."

"Don't feel so anxious, cousin. There's nothing to lose if you try."

"Don't you want to meet her? Your cousin's not-so-noticeable friend."

Meeting another being like Ryoga? It is not a bad thing, right? Wait….so Ryoma's weird actions is because of this being? How come he didn't tell her? Curiosity finally overcame her anxiety. Now, she really wants to meet her. If only…If only she can have that ability again.

Something clicked inside her.

Her organs of sight felt a sudden pain, which made her close them so desperately. To her relief, it managed to subside, slowly fading, until the pain is finally gone. She opened her eyes, feeling a familiar sensation restoring back.

"Hi there, Nanako-san!"

A somewhat new transparent face filled her vision.

She gasped.

"You're a ghost?!"

"Mou! How many times do I have to tell you people! I'm not dead yet! I'm a spirit! Don't you get it?!"

If only she can pull her hair, she would do that. But since, her hands will just pass through, a good option is waving your hands in the air exasperatedly. But since she's shy little Ryuzaki Sakuno, she turned to yelling and complaining instead.

The older Echizen sweatdropped.

"…Err…I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's fine. Just make it right the next time."

She sounded so threatening. –shudders-

"It's really feels good! You can finally see me!"

"Finally?"

"I've been in your house so many weeks ago."

Nanako turned to her cousin.

"And you didn't tell me we have a spirit inside our house?"

"It's obvious you wouldn't believe me."

"I have my history! I can…alright…Maybe, I really won't believe you."

"I told you,"

"But, you could have forced me!"

"What's important now is you can see spirit girl here. She told me Ryoma's helping find her body."

"Oh? Really? I want to help!"

"T-Thank you. There are so many requesting to help me but I don't know where to start looking. I can't remember any relatives of mine. I…I'm really sorry to trouble you all."

"That's not a problem! People granted with spirit-seeing abilities have this urge to help beings like you. It's the least we could do." Nanako flashed her a smile.

"Aren't we going home yet?"

"Can't you see we're talking so deeply here?! And you just asked if we can go home now?! Geez. I can't believe you're so insensitive!"

"I'm me,"

Laughters filled the air.

"Seriously, cousin. I think you better learn a new attitude."

"I'm me,"

"I don't care!"

The tennis prince smirked while his cousin replied with her rolling of eyes. Laughter once again filled the atmosphere.

"You know what? If I never knew you are cousins, you two can really pass up as siblings."

"If I'm his sister, I'll definitely teach him not to be insensitive."

"Then, I won't be me."

"Whatever,"

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. Nanako is really fun. She can definitely be your stepsister."

He smirked, thinking the scenario where Nanako threw away those porn magazines of his baka oyaji.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Oh, and Sakuno-chan. I can call you that, right? I know this is already late…but…uh…Welcome to the Echizen Household."

"Thank you!"

_**~oOo~**_

"Sorry, we didn't get the chance to see you with your star divination, Harumi-chan."

-shrugs it off- "That's fine. Don't worry. Maybe the next time you visit, if ever the stars come out."

"Yeah, definitely."

"We should get going."

"You're such a kill joy."

"Whatever,"

"Bring them next time too, okay? Let's talk some stuffs. And, Spirit Girl, good luck!"

All three of them bowed before walking away. Before disappearing in the distance, Nanako waved in which Harumi returned eagerly. Finally out of sight, she let out a sigh.

"Now….YOU! What are you doing trespassing in my residence AGAIN?!" Her hands took hold of the tall mop that was located near their gateway. She poked the human sitting atop their gate fence.

"Oopsie?" It let out a nervous laugh.

Harumi just kept poking him with the mop.

"Don't 'oopsie' me, mister. Get down here and apologize."

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry okay? I was just following a spirit aura here. I sense it went inside, so I decided to go to."

He let out a pout.

"You could have just ringed the doorbell,"

The guy flashed her an awkward smile.

"Uh….Forgot about that? Ehehehe…"

She scoffed.

"You ALWAYS say that whenever you come here. Seriously, be civilized already!"

He ignored her statement.

"Won't you invite me in?"

"Tch. Fine. You can come in for a tea,"

"Yay! Thanks, Harumi-chi!"

Seconds passed, the young foreteller already went inside. Noticing that her newly arrived guest didn't follow her, she went to him once again.

"I thought you want to come in?"

"Ehehehe….Umm…A little help here, please? I can't get down."

She could have died there laughing her heart out.

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wait …so…to clear things up…I'm not really sure if Nanako is Ryoma's cousin in the father side. I mean, her surname is Meino, right? Is that the maiden name of Ryoma's mother? I'm really confused, right now. Ha-ha. But, anyway, let's just assume that in this AU-ish fic, Nanako is his cousin on the Echizen side. && I know, Nanako calls Ryoma: 'Ryoma-san' but since they are cousins and literally live in the same house, I altered it to Ryoma alone. I mean, they are cousins; they should be close, one way or another.

And…yes, I see Ryoga and Nanako as a potential couple. Since Ryoga is not a real Echizen, I totally believe he'll fell in love with her if ever they see each other. Love at first sight, maybe? *winks* & besides, in Japan, people can marry their cousins, I think? That's as far as I'm informed. *grins*

I apologize! This chapter really took awhile. When I woke up, all the ideas I thought the previous night keep on vanishing and leaving my head! And when I started to type on my keyboard the next day, writer's block kept on interfering! How frustrating!

Anyway, enough with my complaints. Let's have a guessing game. Guess who that newly introduced character at the end. What's his name? Hmm? I'll give a clue: he's from Hyoutei~

I'm not even sure how that character ended up from Hyoutei. XD I'm not really a fan of the team from there, since Atobe is so narcissistic. Haha. Oh! And I just noticed! I totally forgot about Nanjiroh! Haha. He was neglected from the previous chapters. How amnesia-tic of me.

Well, forgive me for now. My author's note is sooooo long. XD It's just that I missed you guys sooo much! And look! Who would have thought that the new chapter ended up like this? It's soo long compared from the others. Ha-ha. Bye-bye for now! Leave your juicy reviews, ne? ^_^


	13. Progress

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Because there is always a golden thread...that ties all hearts together."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Progress<strong>

"Mitte, Ryoma-kun! A feather! Isn't it nice?" Ryuzaki Sakuno pointed to a white feather lying on the green and grassy ground.

"It's soft…." Ryoma mumbled, holding the feather.

Chocolate brown eyes sparkled with awe and curiosity. "Really?"

"You really can't feel anything?"

She shook her head. "But, I can hold it. See?"

She got the feather from him and lightly bounced it to her hands. But, the boy took hold of it again, and placed it on her hair. It stayed in place, but proceeded to fall into gravity after a second.

Her gaze followed it, as it slowly drops.

"…Ryoma-kun..what should we do?" Our girl protagonist displayed a troubled frown. "Finding my body doesn't have any progress at all…."

The amber-cat eyed boy simply adjusted his tennis bag. "Don't feel so downcast about it. One way or another, we'll find a way."

"I'm like the feather, am I? ….Only waiting for someone to lift me off my troubles. I'm….I'm so hopeless." Her bangs covered her eyes, masking all the emotions she is feeling now.

"When we finally find your body, I promise I'll buy you a feathery clip. And, you're not hopeless. You only needed help from the wind like the feather."

"Hey, missy! You're a spirit, right? Did you see my sister?"

A boy two years older than Ryoma, with messy orange-colored hair that goes past chin-length, suddenly appeared in front of them.

Question marks appeared above Sakuno's head.

"…? …Sister?"

An unknown girl suddenly passes with inhuman speed, giggling so crazily.

"Oi! W-wait up, nee-chan!" The new boy chased her, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Ryoma only raised a brow. "Who's that?"

"Ah, that's Jirou." The foreteller's voice came from behind him.

"Ah! Harumi-san! Nanako-chan!"

A surprise greeting from our spirit girl.

"His aura is different…" The tennis prince mumbled.

…Silence…

"He isn't human, is he?"

"Well yeah…he's actually a ghost." Harumi answered him.

"But…he has a human body!" Nanako seemed shock, but managed to speak her reasoning.

"…Oh! So that means I can acquire a body, too?" Sakuno asked with a beaming innocent smile.

"Of course not! He was just given a chance here because of his sister."

"…He really is dead?"

"Yeah..That's what he told me. His sister starts possessing living people and he vowed to get her back to Meikai. So here he is, granted a human body."

Nanako let out a teasing smile. "You seem to know him a lot,"

Harumi's face heated to a hundred degrees.

"That's not true! W-We're just close..After all, w-we're childhood friends!"

"She's blushing~"

The spirit girl giggled.

**-Somewhere in a Hospital-**

"Tell me. Why did you drag us here?"

"Well…we are going after Jirou…." The foreteller started.

Nanako grinned. "So why not join us?"

"Nee-san! Stop already!" Jirou's yelling echoed on the hospital hallway.

His elder sister only let her tongue out at him, and proceeded to enter a random nurse's body.

"There's nothing to be done here."

"Oh, c'mon Ryoma! Let's lend him a hand." Nanako clasp her hands, asking for favor.

"This is none of my business."

"Please!"

"Please, Ryoma-kun."

Great. Now, Ryuzaki too.

"Jirou!"

Harumi's voice began shouting as she chased the said dead person.

"Wait up! Harumi-chan!"

Nanako began chasing, too.

"C-Chotto!"

And, Ryuzaki took her run also.

The tennis prince raised a brow at the scene, leaned on the wall, and watched them run back and forth on the same hospital hallway.

"Hey! No running in the hallway! What are you, teenage students?!" A doctor scolded before entering a room. "And you, Akane-san. You're supposed to take care of patients here, not go running-chase like a child!" The medical doctor glared at the nurse before finally entering a room.

Nurse Akane collapses.

Jirou's sister finally left her body.

"Here I am! …Eh?"

She noticed, the time seems to freeze and the surroundings are in a dark brown-reddish color. Just what is happening?

And that girl, Nanako, seems frozen, too.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

A heavy wooden sound strikes the ground.

"Eeep!" The mischievous ghost girl hid behind Jirou.

Out of nowhere, a swirl of wind and light materializes; and out came a girl with short light brown hair. She's wearing a maid-like black dress that reached her knees and is top with a white apron. Like her previous appearance, she, once again, is sitting in a floating white cloud.

Jirou's eyes widened. Uh-oh. Is it really that long already?

"AND YOU! We have given you months to return your sister and yet NONE had been done!"

"I'm sorry! I…I….I was just….." He tried to reason, but can't seem to find the right words.

"NONSENSE! You two will be going back **NOW**."

The girl seemed panic-stricken. She can't leave now, not when she is _finally_ enjoying herself.

"B-But…"

"Foolish human! You can't go back to the living! Remember that!"

"Y-You don't h-have to r-rub it in….."

Tears gathered to her eyes as she sobbed.

"Nee-chan….Let's go…There's nothing to do here anymore..."

"Yadda!"

"Nee-chan…."

**"YADDA!"**

An rolled her eyes. If only she can quit her work, she would have done that a long time ago. Why did she become a shinigami again? Working with these kinds ghosts is really tiring.

_/ I have to resort to drastic measures. / _

Chains suddenly appeared on the girl's left wrist.

"W-What's t-this?!" The girl looked up and glared.

An pulled on the other end.

Jirou clings to his sister's arm. "Nee-chan…It' already time. Don't you want peace?"

"But….Jirou…."

The ghost boy let out a yawn...

…..and…

Nodded off….

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME!"

She scowled. Seriously! This is a crucial time!

"SILENCE!"

She quivered.

"Hai…Shinigami-sama."

An attached the end of the chain to a Meikai's black dog…and it entered a portal. Both Jirou and her sister were gone in a second.

"Wait…Jirou!" Harumi called out.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"

The shinigami girl glomped the spirit girl.

"I MISS YOU!"

The atmosphere seems to be cut in half. One is super shining with enthusiasm while the other is darkening with lonely gloom.

Harumi sulked in a corner. "You didn't even say goodbye to me…"

Ryoma scowled in his place.

An felt like smirking in victory.

_/ Sa-chan's Prince still doesn't change. /_

"Anyway…Sakuno-chan, I found a way…"

The shinigami's face changed into a more serious one.

"…Way? To what, An-chan?"

"….To acquire your living body."

O.O

* * *

><p><strong>.Omake.<strong>

An attached the end of the chain to a black dog…and it entered a portal. Both Jirou and her sister were gone in a second.

"Wait, Jirou!" Harumi called out.

A half-asleep transparent Jirou came back.

"W…What is it, Harumi-chii?" He rubbed his eye.

"W-Will you be able to come b-back?"

She looked up to him with adorable loving eyes.

A heat of blushing smoke popped out.

"I-…I'll try…for you."

He flashed her a grin.

She felt her cheeks going supeeer hot! But, before Jirou's body starts to disappear, she gave him a warm hug.

Harumi smiled in assurance. "I…I'll wait then..."

"Bye-bye, Jirou-kun!"

Harumi waved as the ghost boy jumped to the portal of the Netherworld.

_Never forget the days I spent with you, Harumi-chii.  
><em>

**_~oOo~_**

Aimi, Jirou's elder sister, rolled her eyes playfully.

"Cliché much? How to survive your love for a ghost 101,"

"…Shut up, nee-chan."

And…he once again, drifted off to sleep.

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I actually planned to make this new chapter last week. XD But you know what happened? I ended up creating another story. An original one. And, what even surprised me is that I manage to finish that _whole _story for just a week. Okay...I'm rambling…but anyway….that's my excuse for the delayed update. :P

And, ding ding! _BabyGirL_ is right! It's Jirou! How did you know exactly? XD You know…Originally, the character should be Choutarou..but I realized…maybe he's an only child..so I came up with Jirou…and besides Choutarou is just so soft-hearted, I think he won't fit the first character for this arc. And! Would you look at that? Jirou exited the current arc already...Am I really that rushing? O.O

Oh, and do you want any spoilers? XDDD Kidding~

See you soon, minna! *hugs and hearts*

Leave your reviews. That's my demand ;P


	14. The Counter Keeper

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"In this world...all things can only be acquired with an equal exchange"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The Counter Keeper<strong>

"….To acquire your living body,"

O.O

An felt a pair of cold hands on her own, grasping the hidden warmth she held.

"Really…An-chan?!" Sakuno's eyes sparked with the newly found hope and happiness. Finally! After years of waiting, she can go back to her body! Oh, the feeling of being alive again…she can almost grasp it! "Please tell me how!"

The shinigami girl nodded. "Of course I will. But, I shouldn't be the one to tell you. I'm sure she will be able to elaborate it further. Come with me."

She held out her hand, the portal shining so brightly behind her.

"To…Reikai?" Harumi asked nervously, making sure.

"No, Ryuzaki. For spirits like you, Reikai can be a very dangerous place. You might never..come back."

"But!"

"What do you think of me? I will not let Sa-chan be harmed!"

"…That's why I'm coming with you."

"Don't you ignore me, Sa-chan's Prince!"

The boy glared at her.

"Sure, Ryoma-kun."

"Hmp. Fine. You can come."

"Che. I don't need your permission,"

"Arrogant brat!"

The spirit girl just sighed. Seriously, when will the two of them get along?

**_~oOo~_**

The tennis prince left his bag to his frozen cousin's hand. It will just be a nuisance. Sure, it's his first time to Reikai, but according to his (assumed) knowledge, traveling there will surely be far from easy. Yokais and various kinds of spirits are definitely roaming there. That is the Netherworld after all. Don't ask him why he wanted to come, though. Sightseeing is absolutely out of the answer. Ryuzaki's safety…That is his concern. Okay. Shut up.

The manipulation of time finally wore off.

"Am I so obscure here?!" The foreteller lowly growled in annoyance. The three of them left her! Without even telling her something! Not even a single goodbye!

"Oh, Harumi-chan. Where's Ryoma and Sakuno-chan?"

She scowled. "They left me,"

"Where did they go?"

"Reikai"

O.O

"What?! But isn't that off-limits? I mean….Ryoma is alive and a human."

"A shinigami girl arrived here earlier. She said something about the living body of spirit girl and they entered Reikai. I've been ignored all the time!" She sulked.

"Maybe. They were just in a hurry? You know how long Sakuno-chan is searching for her body, I presume?"

"Well…yeah…but still…." She whispered, "And Jirou left me too…."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm? ...How about some sweet treat, then? My tooth is craving for something!"

"Sure! Your treat though!"

"Harumi!"

:P

And they both run out of the hospital like two young children racing for something.

**_~oOo~_**

"I thought we'll be boating across a river…" Ryoma commented.

An rolled her eyes. "You know you're not dead yet. Take it like this, you two are merely tourists, asking for classified information here."

"..."

"Ne, who are we meeting?" The auburn girl asked.

"The counter keeper of Reikai,"

**_~oOo~_**

"T-Tomoka-san?"

Ryuzaki Sakuno's surprised voice echoed. There in front of her is the said shinigami she had met before. She was scribbling on a paper, a grayish cloud dictating some words beside her. Tomoka looked up.

"Ah, it's Ms. Spirit Girl from before. What are you doing here? Dead already?"

"You know she is not!"

"Quiet, Tachibana!"

Tomoka's hand continued to scribble.

"Hmp"

"You are the counter keeper." Ryoma stated monotonously.

The pigtailed shinigami raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Got a problem?"

"Ne, what does a counter keeper do? Does she guard or something?" Sakuno asked.

"I am the information keeper here. All processes of information came my way. If, perhaps, a stupid spirit goes astray, I'm the one with the reliable data. Enough about that, what are you doing here? And you, Tachibana. Did you even ask permission to bring a human here?"

"I-I didn't plan to bring him here in the first place!" An defended.

"Ummm…A-Anou…We just….Uh….Ryoma-kun and I only wanted to know..if you….Well…An-chan said that you can help me acquire my living body."

Tomoka's jaw dropped at the statement, but eventually regained her composure. "You what!" She turned to An. "You know we can't interfere with their bodies, Tachibana! That is their problem! They don't need our help. Seriously, I will really fire you in one of these days." She rubbed her temple, feeling all stressed.

"But….But!" An protested. "…Please, Tomoka. You are the only hope we have."

"You sounded so desperate."

"Sa-chan's Prince is desperate."

"Hey! How come it was me!?"

"Sa-chan's Prince? You gained that title?"

"Because he's always protecting Sa-chan!"

"..."

"Umm…." Sakuno fidgeted. "…Can you help me, Tomoka-san?"

Tomoka flashed her a final look and sighed.

"Fine,"

_/ No wonder Tachibana sounded so desperate /_

Sakuno's eyes glowed with the sunshine of brightness.

"Thank you!"

"But….Me giving the information is not for free. All things can only be acquired with an equal exchange, after all." The pigtailed girl crossed her arms.

"…Eh?!"

"But! Tomoka! Can't you give the information for free? C'mon!"

"You know the rules, Tachibana."

"Hmp"

"Then tell us. What do you want in exchange?"

Tomoka smirked. "I wonder if you'll be able to fulfill it though."

"Try me."

"Such confidence, human. Let's see if you can maintain that."

"Hn"

"We'll definitely succeed, ne Ryoma-kun."

_/ That's right. I'll definitely fulfill it, for Ryuzaki's sake. /_

"Now, tell us. What exactly do you want?"

"Nothing that of a hassle," Tomoka shrugged his question like it's so quick and easy.

"Firstly, you have to obtain the Mirror of Dexterity." She held her index finger in emphasis. "Second is a clay pot of sake from a snake yokai. And the last: the Rainbow Marble of Retention, from the well-known oden stand here in the land of Reikai."

"Tomoka! You know that's dangerous! You c-can't-"

"Silence, Tachibana. This is the most possible equivalent trade I can come up with. You know how dangerous the other exchanges are."

"Still.."

"Ryuzaki and I will be fine," Ryoma sounded so calm and collected.

"Who said you two will journey alone?" Tomoka turned to An once again. "Tachibana, you know your duty."

The shinigami girl's dark orbs widened. "…Me?"

"Yes. Accompany them."

She clasped her hands in excitement. "Thank you, Tomoka! Thank you!"

An wanted to give her a bear hug but the counter keeper side-stepped.

"Get off of me."

And she was able to hug Ryoma instead.

"Che. Like I WANT to hug you!"

"Like I want your hug either,"

An stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, let's go Sa-chan! We have a lot more work to do." She grabbed the spirit's girl ghostly hand.

"B-But…Ryoma-kun…"

"Oi! Don't you leave me behind!"

**_~oOo~_**

"Ryuzaki , do you even know where we are going?"

The said girl looked around, glancing if any traces of her shinigami friend will pop up. She sighed.

"But…it's Ryoma-kun's fault that we are lost."

"Hn"

At least here...he can finally grasp that hand of hers.

**_~oOo~_**

The grayish cloud chuckled.

"Such strange people. No wonder An befriended them."

"Hmm. As far as I'm informed, it's only that spirit girl she befriended. Not that arrogant prince."

"Let's see how this will turn out," the counter keeper flop her chin to her palm. "What do you think?"

"I'm sure they can do it. An is helping them, you know. But….I can't help but wonder for their safety…."

"They were the ones who are desperate."

"Don't you even care for their safety even a bit?"

Tomoka shrugged. "It is their fault in the first place."

"…sigh…But if they are harmed, it will be partially your fault."

"I wonder who was the one who brought them here,"

"Tch. You really are stubborn, Tomoka-sama."

"…Stop this blabbering. I still need to sign some papers. Get those ones over there before they begin piling up once again.."

"Yes, Tomoka-sama."

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Really, I could have lengthened this chapter more. But…considering time is only limited in my hands for now, I decided that this is it. I really don't want to make you readers wait any longer. Really, chapter fifteen is rushed. XD

School is, as usual, keeping me busy, so uh…expect for a none chapter update for next week (my exam week again) My apologies!

And, I forgot! Disclaimer still applies! I forgot that in the previous chapters. And forgive me for the grammatical errors and stuffs. I'm just a trying hard author here. XD

See you, then! And leave your review, please. ^_^


	15. The Mirror of Dexterity

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Being your simple self is enough to be beautiful."<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Mirror of Dexterity<br>**

"Ryuzaki , do you even know where we are going?"

The said girl looked around, glancing if any traces of her shinigami friend will pop up. She sighed.

"But…it's Ryoma-kun's fault that we are lost."

"Hn"

At least here...he can finally grasp that hand of hers.

_**~oOo~  
><strong>_

_**-**_**Flashback-**

_An grabbed the spirit's girl ghostly hand._

_"B-But…Ryoma-kun…"_

_"Oi! I said don't leave me behind!" The tennis prince caught up to his two companions._

_"You need not to come," An countered, stopping and letting go of Sakuno's hand._

_"What do you want me to do? Sit here and wait, while Ryuzaki's away with you?" Echizen snapped; his growing irritation showing on his face._

_The shinigami shrugged. "Sounds good,"_

_"Okay!" The auburn girl interrupted, letting out a sigh after. "Why don't we start our search right now, all peaceful and without another word, ne?"_

_"But, Sakuno-chan! Your prince is the one who started it!" An whined like a spoiled child not getting her way._

_"Mada mada dane,"_

_"See?! He's being a bully!"_

_Chocolate brown orbs glared in irritation. "I said without another word, ne?" She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly, I say._

_"Uh…Y-Yes ma'am!" An squeaked._

_"Mada mada dane." Ryoma repeated, but this time sounding like provoking her mixed with his infamous arrogance. Oh, he was smirking inside alright. Oh, yes he is! Just for the joys of it!_

_Now, let's get to the main point._

_Seeing that the shinigami girl released her hold to our spirit girl, meaning her hand is now free, Mr. Human boy took that chance to hold her, and started to walk in a fast pace, leaving An-chan standing there all alone._

_"W-Wait, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno stopped after a while, making the prince stop, too._

_"…What is it?"_

_"We left An-chan,"_

_"…."_

_ She sighed. _

_"And we don't even know which way we are going..."_

_"…."_

_Still no response._

_She looked behind, checking if maybe An will appear suddenly. "And I don't know where she is anymore."_

_He only adjusted his cap._

_"…We're lost Ryoma-kun." Sakuno concluded, sighing._

**-End of Flashback-**

**_**~oOo~**_**

Grasping her hand gently, they began their adventure. Who cares if they are lost? Somehow, they will find their way, even without that annoying shinigami. Surely, they will cross paths again anyway. No need to worry, really…..right?

"Maybe we can ask around, Ryoma-kun…." Sakuno suggested, thinking of whom to ask.

"Youngsters there, can you lend me a hand here?"

An old woman, with too much disheveled hair tied in a messy bun, called out.

Ryoma looked at the woman, face nonchalant. "Yadda,"

The old woman, still lying there on the ground, twitched. Such a brat!

"C'mon, Ryoma-kun. Obaa-san here needs help." Sakuno nudged him.

Taking one last look at the woman, he surrendered. There's nothing to do now, anyway. He crouched down and gave the old woman a piggyback ride. She's not that heavy, Ryoma observed. He wondered why, since she's carrying a large bag-like thing on her back. Oh well, it's not his business anyway. Sakuno just floated beside him as they walk.

"Hey, old woman. Where are you headed?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma-kun, show some respect!"

"Hn"

"Oh, don't worry. You're in the...right direction." The old woman replied. Her voice changed at the last statement, transforming into a frightening pitch-high one.

"AHHHHHHHH! RYOMA-KUN, WATCH OUT!" The spirit girl screamed.

The old woman, her messy bun gone and now looking scary as ever, took out a kitchen knife. She raised it upward to end the tennis prince's life, its very sharpness gleaming.

Goodness! Good thing, he ducked out just in time! He just helped her, and this is what he got in return? He immediately dropped her. Forget those manners!

Sakuno grabbed a pebble and threw it to the woman.

"Why, you!"

"Run, Ryuzaki!"

He once again grabbed her hand and took off. There's nothing they can do. The woman has a kitchen knife, and it's sharp mind you, while they? They have NONE. None at all. So the only option is to run.

Fastly pursuing, the Onibaba is now only a few meters behind them. Damn her speed!

"Waaahhh! She's really scary! And she looks like she's ready to kill you too, Ryoma-kun. How can we escape her?!"

"I don't know either,"

Running for how many meters now, they reached a much more abandoned clearing with dry wooden trees devoid of any luscious leaves. In the center of it is a woman, her skin pale and is wearing a white hospital gown complete with a surgical mask covering her nose and mouth. Her back is facing them.

"There's another woman, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno pointed.

Somehow, the tennis prince got a bad vibe just by looking at that all-white woman. She'll be much worse than this Onibaba. He can feel it.

Tugging her hand, he led the both of them to the left direction, taking cover from the leaf-devoid-trees.

Seeing no trace of her prey anymore, Onibaba stood up from her crawling position.

"Oi, woman over there, did you know where my prey had gone to?"

Like any scary urban legends, the woman asked slowly turned around. Onibabaa saw her holding a silver oval mirror with its top and bottom decorated with intricate designs.

"Is that….the...the Mirror of Dexterity?" She asked breathlessly.

"...You heard that, Ryuzaki? Our first must-obtain is right there."

Sakuno nodded cheerfully. "What luck we have! I guess being lost is not that bad."

The surgical masked woman shifted her gaze to Onibaba, to the mirror, then to Onibaba again. A pair of scissors was then thrown to the old hag's direction, hitting her straight to the face.

"What was that for?!"

"Nobody .Will .Get .MY .Mirror"

Onibaba gulped.

"Hands .Off"

And another pair of scissors was thrown at her, hitting her again.

"Fine! Just stop injuring my face!"

Onibaba threw the scissors back, and turned around to leave.

A scissor was once again thrown. And hit her AGAIN.

"DAMN IT! I SAID I'M LEAVING ALREADY! I'M NOT GETTING THAT MIRROR OF YOURS, HAPPY NOW?!"

The surgical masked woman just turned her back at Onibaba, returning in admiring herself at her beloved mirror.

Sakuno sweatdropped.

"How can we even get a hold of that, Ryoma-kun?" She asked with an incredulous tone.

"…I don't know either"

"How about snatching that up?" A voice suggested behind them.

"An-chan!" The auburn girl exclaimed with happiness.

"Shhh. She'll hear us." An hushed with a wink.

"You think that will be easy?" Ryoma questioned.

An rolled her eyes. "You think of a way then."

The prince only grunted.

"Am I beautiful?" The surgical masked woman's voice came from behind them.

"…Huh?" Sakuno look bewildered.

"It's all because you're so loud. She heard us." An accused.

The prince glared at her. "Like you are being quiet either."

"Am I beautiful?" The woman asked once again.

"….Uh…"

The woman slowly removed her surgical mask.

"Am I beautiful now?" She asked once again.

"!"

Both the spirit girl and the prince dashed away immediately. Who wouldn't? It's the Kuchisake-onna for goodness' sake! Of all the youkai they can encounter, why does it have to be this one?! Such luck!

"Ah! Found it~" The shinigami girl giggled as her hands took hold of the infamous mirror.

The surgical masked woman simply reappeared in front of Ryoma and Sakuno, her scary Glasgow smile still plastered on her face.

"Am I beautiful?"

"…."

"Am I beautiful? ANWER ME!" Her voice raised to a high-shrilled one.

"…."

Sakuno still cannot find her words. Damn, this woman's smile really is getting scarier by the second.

"…What do you think? You've been staring at the mirror for who knows long." Ryoma managed to say his answer after a pause.

Kuchisake-onna turned her back at them, lost in thought.

The both of them felt a light tap on their shoulders. With a finger on her lips, she showed them the obtained silver mirror.

"…How?" The spirit girl mouthed.

"I'll explain later," An mouthed back, summoning her floating white cloud. Knowing what to do now, the three of them rode it, leaving Kuchisake-onna behind.

"How did you obtain this, An-chan?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Oh. With your distraction, I got a hold of it."

"…You mean, you all planned this from the start?! We could have gotten killed!" Ryoma snapped.

"Well…I know you know Kuchisake-onna…." The shinigami trailed off, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. Only a little! Geez!

"It could have cost us our lives!" Ryoma grunted, sitting on the cloud in exasperation.

"Well…uhhh…Ryoma-kun…At least we now have the Mirror, ne?" Sakuno tried to ease his anger.

His amber eyes softened, but glared back at An right away. The spirit girl sighed.

"An-chan….you still owes him an apology."

"But..!"

Seeing her emotion-filled eyes, the shinigami sighed.

"…Fine. I'm sorry, Sa-chan's Prince."

"…."

Hearing no response from her prince, Sakuno sighed once again.

"Ryoma-kun.."

"Hn"

Ryuzaki Sakuno smiled. So, he had forgiven her friend huh. But, An snapped.

"I'm apologizing now, and you only replied with a 'Hn'?! Just what is wrong with you?! ARGH! ARROGANT BRAT!"

"..C-Calm down, An-chan. It's his way of forgiving you."

The shinigami girl crossed her arms. "...Fine! Only because you are Sa-chan's Prince!"

The spirit girl sighed. Just how many times had she done that already?

"By the way, An-chan… Just what did you left Kuchisake-onna? I know she will definitely look for her mirror."

"Oh, I've brought another one. I figured that maybe it was Kuchisake-onna who stole the Mirror of Dexterity…and I was right!" An whispered to her friend's ear. She doesn't want any of Ryoma's tantrums once again, thank you very much.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Ryoma asked after hearing their silence.

The shinigami girl simply grinned at him.

"To our next destination, of course!"

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer always applies.<strong><br>**_

Anyway, here's some Trivia.

**Onibaba**: Literary, Demon Hag is an Oni from Japanese Folklore that has the appearance of an old woman but is a yokai that feasts on humans. Her more distinctive features include having a disheveled, maniacal appearance, wild-looking hair, and an over-sized mouth. She is sometimes depicted with a kitchen knife or sitting with a spool of thread and often conceals her demonic appearance in order to put visitors into a false sense of security.

She is also variously known as the Old Hag, Mountain Woman, The Goblin of Adachigahara, and Kurozuka.

**Kuchisake-onna: **Literally, Slit-mouthed Woman. She is a scary, lonely lady with a Glasgow smile and a severe need for reassurance. Her mutilated mouth was because of her jealous husband who suspected her of cheating and disfigured her so no one would ever find her beautiful again.

Her ultimate goal is to make others suffer as she does by cutting their mouths, with a kitchen knife or a pair of scissors. You can't tell her she's pretty because she will only think that you're lying. The answer to her question: "Am I beautiful?, must be "So-so" or "You're average" or by returning her question. It leaves her confused as to how to respond, then you can use that time to escape.

**Glasgow smile: **Also known as Glasgow grin or Chelsea grin or Cheshire grin. This refers to the wound that results from slashing a person's face from the edges of the mouth to the ears

**_~oOo~_  
><strong>

**A/N: **Merry Christmas, everyone! Well, it's only a day before Christmas! And, look! I managed to update during the Tennis Prince's birthday~ What an accomplishment! I feel so happy! Not to mention, this fic already reached past 50 reviews! Really, thank you very much! Oh, and before I forgot...Special thanks to Birdofdarkness for reviewing ALL chapters, and of course to all of you who had stuck with me! Since it will be the end of the year soon, I'll try my very best to publish Chapter Seventeen before 2013. It's my only gift for you guys, after all.

And...Otanjoubi Omedetou to Echizen Ryoma of Pot!

Once again, Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows* && Happy Holidays!

Leave your reviews, ne?


	16. The Lovers

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"To be loved, be loveable."<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Lovers<strong>

The sun's pale tint of oranges and golden hues are starting to color the sky. It is a breathtaking sight, especially if you can view it in the Reikai dimension. In other words, the sun is setting already, and the dreadful darkness of a night will once again cover this whole strange world.

Sitting on a floating cloud, the two friends continue to talk in lowered voices.

"What do you mean by figuring out that Kuchisake-onna stole the Mirror of Dexterity, An-chan?" Sakuno whispered.

"Oh, that's because, the Mirror was missing for how many decades now. I just heard some rumors that it was Kuchisake-onna who secretly sneaked in to the Vault. Seriously, that woman, I think she's so obsessed of her looks. She's always asking if she's beautiful." An replied with a sigh.

"I wonder though…Will she know if the mirror was changed?"

"Ah…maybe…maybe not. I think she doesn't even care. As long as she has a mirror to look herself into, she'll not bother to look for her previous one."

"Oh…that's good."

"Why are you two whispering there?" The tennis prince questioned.

"Ah, nothing, Ryoma-kun. Don't mind us." The spirit girl nervously smiled.

"AN-SAMA!" A voice yelled from a distance.

The said shinigami looked around, searching for the source of voice.

A pull from her sleeve told her where the source was.

"WE NEED YOU, AN-SAMA!" Tomoka's assistant grayish cloud once again yelled.

An rubbed her ear, wincing. "Geez, stop yelling, Cloud. I'm just centimeters away from you!"

"Forgive me, An-sama. It's just that it is urgent."

An sighed. Two pairs of eyes only continued to watch their bickering.

"Now what is it?"

"Tomoka-sama said there is this ghost who doesn't want to go back to Meikai." Cloud informed.

The shinigami girl sighed. "Again? In a rebellious stage again, huh?" She rubbed her temple. "This is troublesome,"

"Why? It's your lifetime duty, An-sama." Cloud retorted.

She glared at it. "I know that! And for your information, I'm not complaining, Cloud. Tomoka send me to accompany this two, and it will just be interrupted by a stupid stubborn ghost!"

"Oh…well then, blame that ghost."

"I'm already blaming it!" An huffed. "Anyway, I guess, I have to leave you two behind. You heard what this cloud said; my work is calling for me." She said to her two companions, casting them an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, An-chan. We can manage. Just come back as soon as possible, ne?" Sakuno said.

"Of course! I wouldn't want my Sa-chan to get into any trouble now, would I?" An smiled.

"Psh. I'm here and I'll keep Ryuzaki from those yokai." Ryoma stated.

"Heh, getting all cocky now, are we?"

The prince glared at her.

"...Tomoka-sama said that I will accompany you at the absence of An-sama." Cloud said.

Both the spirit girl and human boy looked at each other and shrugged.

An grinned. "Very good, Cloud! Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

With a poof, the cloud they were sitting on vanished in an instant, and transferred under An's feet. As gravity took its effect, both Ryoma and Sakuno braced for their fall.

"Gotcha!" They heard Cloud exclaimed. When they opened their eyes, they saw the grayish cloud under them, preventing their fall.

"Tachibana!" Ryoma shouted in anger. They almost died AGAIN for goodness sake!

Moving through the wind, the shinigami girl let her tongue out and proceeded to take out her scythe for the 'troublesome' job that awaits her.

"Now, why don't we go and retrieve your needed items?"

Ryoma just glared at Cloud.

**_~oOo~_**

"Tell me, what's next needed to obtain?" Cloud asked.

"We finally got the Mirror, so next will be the white snake's sake." Sakuno said.

"Hmm, you're so lucky you know that?" Cloud hummed. "I definitely know where Shiro Hebi is,"

"Then, take us there," said Ryoma.

"Tch, Ungrateful brat."

"Mada mada dane,"

It was Cloud's turn to glare at him.

**_~oOo~_**

"We're here,"

Landing on a grassy pavement, three pairs of eyes look around. As expected on a mountain forest, large trees covered the wide area. Not far away from where they landed, a small simple hut stood alone beside a body of water, probably a spring.

"Whoa, this is quite a scenery, ne Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn"

"WHO'S THERE?!" A booming voice demanded.

Cloud felt a bunch of sweat coming out of his forehead. "Uh…W-We came here just to a-ask for s-something," He stuttered.

A giant skeleton suddenly made its appearance. It was surrounded by a transparent bright green mist. Why transparent? That's because with so many luscious green trees around, the mist will cease to exist to the eye.

Sakuno's mouth gaped open while Ryoma adjusted his cap to hide his shock expression.

"Oh…It's only a pair of humans and a floating cloud…"

With a pop and a transformation mist, the giant skeleton changed into a young human-like girl with rosy pink hair. She's wearing an elegant and beautiful purplish kimono with simple butterfly designs. Its obi is purple and golden in color; a string with butterfly wire is keeping it in place. Like any traditional clothes, her feet are wrapped with white socks and are wearing a pair of wooden sandals. Her hair is tied up with flowery and butterfly clips adorning it; and she held a purple fan in her left hand.

Her feet gracefully landed on the grass and finally, her aquamarine eyes opened, scanning them like a security machine.

The three of our visitors were astounded. Is this the new trend of yokais? Changing into a breathtaking human-like being?

Bringing her fan to her face, she asked, "What brings you here, lowlifes?"

A vein twitched in irritation.

"We only came here to ask for something." Cloud answered, successfully hiding his annoyance.

"Then, tell me right away this absurd reason of yours,"

"Look, lady. We didn't come here to be questioned by your being. We need to see the Shiro Hebi yokai residing on this place."

"Hmp." The young girl turned around. "Husband! Someone's looking for you!" She called in a stern voice.

_/ Husband?! /_ Both Ryoma and Sakuno simultaneously thought.

"Hmm…Does that mean you allowed them here in our forest?" They heard a voice asked.

"Simply to talk to you, NOT in our forest. And besides, I know they meant no harm,"

"Hmm…Alright," The voice answered.

With another transformation mist, this time it is plain white in color, a boy the same age as the previous girl, appeared before them. Unlike the young girl, his clothing borders on a simple design. He's wearing black trousers, and white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest atop of it. A short, waist-length, cape-like clothing was worn over the vest and shirt. He is also wearing a pair of shoe-like footwear. His hair, which is golden hue in color, slowly moved with the cool breeze.

His wife, who stood beside him all this time, took a step closer. She clutched his left arm, her fan never leaving her face.

"So..what business do you have with me?"

**_~oOo~_**

"Ah, I see. So…basically, you're asking for a clay pot of sake from me?" The human-like boy asked. He introduced himself as Koichi. He said that it IS his name.

"Hm…How insensitive, lowlifes!" His wife exclaimed from her fan.

"Stop calling us lowlifes for once!" Cloud retorted, irritated.

"You ARE lowlifes." His wife looked away.

"You.!"

"C-Calm down, Cloud-san.." Sakuno said.

"Maa…Calm down too, Nori. You said they meant no harm." Koichi soothed.

His wife, Nori, hugged his upper torso affectionately. "But..Koichi~" She purred.

Cloud almost spewed.

"We didn't come here just to be insulted, Nori-san." Ryoma said in a monotone voice.

"Hou…and the human finally said something." Nori smirked. Closing her fan, she added, "Very well then…Since you managed to survive our hospitality-"

"You call that hospitality?!" Cloud cut her off with a raised voice.

Nori glared at him. "Don't cut me off, lowlife. Anyway, as I was saying, we will give you our sake in one condition."

"Hey, I didn't agree on that yet!" Koichi complained.

"Oh…husband~" She gave him a smooch and hugged him more affectionately than earlier. Koichi responded by nuzzling her neck and lingering there for a minute.

"…Get a room!" Cloud yelled.

"They are so lovey dovey, ne Ryoma-kun?" The spirit girl let out an awkward smile.

"Yeah…." The prince turned around to hide his surfacing blush.

"Uhm….A-Anou…Nori-san…W-Would you m-mind?" Sakuno reddened in only a short span of time.

Koichi chuckled while Nori simply pouted.

"…What is that one condition you're talking about?" Ryoma questioned, no traces of blush on his face.

"Ah, that. Since you _are_ humans, I presume you know the Kagami Mochi?" Koichi was the one who answered his question.

"…Of course we do. Why would you even ask about that of all the things?"

"That is the condition. Make us some Kagami Mochi, and in the process, teach us how it is done." The Shiro Hebi yokai smiled.

"…As simple as that?!" Cloud exclaimed, disbelief lingering on his words.

"Shut up, lowlife. You are _not_ the one being asked." Nori glared.

"B-But..Ryoma-kun…I don't know how that is done." Sakuno clutched Ryoma's sleeve and frowned.

"…"

Receiving no reply, Koichi asked, "So?"

"…I accept. I can make you some Kagami Mochi."

Ryoma thought in relief._ / I'm glad Mom taught me how that was done. /_

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Tenipuri only belongs to the one and only Konomi-sensei.<em>

**A/N:** And! I finally finished this! Yay! To tell you the truth, I actually decided that I'll split the chapter into two..Chp 18, which is the continuation of this, is currently on the making. It's almost half right now...and yes..it's long again. Har-har~

But anyway, voicing out my thoughts, I just have so much fun writing this! And honestly, this is one of my favorite chapters. Ryoma will cook! *insert fangirl scream* And, I really fell in love with Nori and Koichi. They are just so adorable. And guess what? I found a very suitable picture for them! Just visit my profile, and the link is there~

Well…I can't exactly determine the difference between Reikai and the world of the yokai. But, let's just say in this story…there are also yokais who like to live in Reikai instead of their world. And about the Black Market, let's say…it exists there for the sake of those yokai living in Reikai. You know, giving them goods for their living. Something like that.

By the way, I forgot to put the trivia about Onibaba. XD My bad. My bad. I added that to Chapter 16 already, so just go back there. It's on the last part. If you only want to know about her, that is.

Now for the Trivia!

**Shiro Hebi: **White Snake

I don't really know the attitude of a Shiro Hebi yokai. I can't find any information about them, so I kinda created a personality here for them. Koichi is derived from Mizuki of Kamisama Hajimemashita, and the name is from Digimon Frontier. Because I've been obsessed with them lately, that's why. ;D

**Gashadokuro: **Also known as Odokuro. It is a giant skeleton, fifteen times taller than an average person. It is created from gathering bones from people who have died of starvation. If it sees a human, it will grab it and attempt to bite its head off. The only way it can be detected before it appears is by hearing a ringing in one's ears. People who are being targeted by this yokai hear extremely loud bells ringing throughout their ears. Fret not; they will only attack people when they are alone.

**Kagami Mochi: **Literally, mirror rice cake. It is a traditional Japanese New Year decoration. It usually consists of two round mochi, the smaller placed atop the larger, and a daidai (a Japanese bitter orange) with an attached leaf on top. In addition, it may have a sheet of konbu and a skewer of dried persimmons under the mochi. It sits on a stand called a sanpou over a sheet called a shihoubeni, which is supposed to ward off fires from the house for the following years. Sheets of paper called gohei folded into lightning shapes similar to those seen on sumo-wrestler's belts are also attached.

~And thank you very much for posting on my FB wall about SSL. You know who you are…and besides I don't know your penname. Hehe. Really, thank you very much!

Now, tell me dear readers~ Do you like Nori-chan and Koichi-kun? Ne, tell me! Don't worry, you'll get to know their personalities next chapter~ *hearts*

Review, ne? ;D


	17. The Black Market

**A Sweet Secret Love  
><strong>

**by kawaii-witch181  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Anything you'll give...I'll surely treasure it...Forever"<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: The Black Market<strong>

"Well…do you have the needed ingredients?" The tennis prince asked, tying the knot of his now worn apron. They are now all at the resident yokai's kitchen, ready to make the Kagami Mochi. His hat isn't on his head now. The spirit girl took it from him and wore it on her head instead.

_"It will get on the way of your cooking, Ryoma-kun!" She had said._

"Yes, of course!" Koichi said happily. He then led them to a wooden box about three feet tall. Opening the crate, various ingredients for human food greeted their sight.

Ryoma examined a can of condensed milk. "This is past the expiration date, Koichi-san."

"Ehhh?!" Koichi exclaimed in disbelief.

"This one too, and this one." Ryoma said, pointing to the other cans and whatnots, and then coughing afterwards. Too much dust. "All of them,"

"That's because you've kept them there for so long. Human food don't last that long, you know." Sakuno said, also looking inside the crate.

"They had been wasted again! And where did you even get that many of ingredients?!" Nori questioned her husband, pissed off that there had been so many wasted food.

"I thought they might come useful…" Koichi trailed off.

"Well then…where would we get the needed ingredients?" Cloud inquired.

"Where else? To the Black Market, of course." Shiro Hebi yokai said.

**_~oOo~_**

"Wow…" Sakuno said in awe. They are now here on the so-called Black Market, ready to shop. Well…Nori said only she and her husband will shop, they just tagged along. It sure became a one heck of a journey.

_"Unless you want to go tired, we can take the long way: going down this mountain, then waking for how many miles after that." Koichi said._

They immediately say no of course. But, the shorter way to go there, really became a surprise for them. First, they dived in the spring near the house. After a swirl after swirl of spring water, they finally arrived at their destination.

_"It's a secret passage," Nori winked._

But, putting that aside, the Market really is a fascinating place. Many shops exist here and there, not to mention many yokai of various kinds are also loitering around. All this time, Ryoma took hold of her ghostly hand, saying that she might get lost once again, since as we all know, she always has a knack to get lost: anywhere and anytime.

"Masks! Masks for your very own liking and satisfaction! Don't get this moment pass! A discount is waiting for you all!" An Arikura-no-baba called out to customers. She was showing a large fox mask whose grin is very disturbing. On her back are displays of different unique masks.

"You miss, would you want to try this mask on?" Arikura-no-baba flashed a grin.

A shiver passed up Sakuno's body. "Uhm…No…We're kinda preoccupied." She tried her very best to flash the elder woman a polite smile.

"C'mon, Ryuzaki" Ryoma pulled her out of her predicament, resuming their walk.

Buzzing with noise, the five of them stopped at a nearby shop.

"Welcome, Shiro Hebi-sama" The yokai store owner greeted with a bow.

"Ah, yes. I came here to buy human ingredients once again." Koichi replied.

"What is he, Ryoma-kun? He's a jar." Sakuno whispered in astonishment.

"He's called a Furu-utsubo, Ryuzaki-sama." Cloud answered, staying beside his two human companions.

"Ah I see. But, it still comes a surprise for me when I see the unanimated objects move." Sakuno voiced her thoughts. "I mean, yes I'm used to Shinigamis popping out of nowhere, but seeing other yokai, especially a strange one at that….still comes as a surprise."

"…But, Echizen-sama doesn't seem to be interested or surprised at all." Cloud commented.

Ryuzaki giggled. "Well, let's say…he's not really good at making surprised faces."

Echizen grunted. And this made Ryuzaki giggle more.

Cloud shook its body. _/ Humans really are strange sometimes. /_

"The usual ingredients, Shiro Hebi-sama?" The jar asked. "And, a good day to you too, Gashadokuro -sama."

Nori only nodded, shielding her face with her always-present-fan.

Their adventure really ended so easily. After Furu-utsubo asked about the ingredients, Koichi instantly paid for them. In a matter of seconds, the exchange was already done.

Nori clapped her hands gracefully; making the small sling bag she had given Sakuno earlier glow and is lifted centimeters above from where it stood. As if knowing what to do, the bag suddenly opened and the ingredients they bought instantly went in. With a pop, the sling bag closed. Even with the added weight, the bag didn't feel heavy at all. Thus, not giving any problem to our spirit girl, at all.

"Ne, husband. Before we return, can we buy Human sweets?" The Shiro Hebi's wife requested.

"Oh, of course, darling." Koichi sweetly kissed his wife on the cheek.

"There they go again," Cloud mumbled.

With her husband's approval, she slowly and gracefully ran to her well-trusted shop.

The Shiro Hebi yokai chuckled. "She really loves those sweets of your world. At first, she has been obsessed with mochi, but look at her now."

"How about you then, do you love our human sweets too?" Ryoma asked, walking side by side with the yokai. Both Sakuno and Cloud were been pulled along by Nori earlier.

"Yes, I learned to love them like my wife. Blame her for that. She kept on forcing me to get back here just to buy those. That went on for decades." Koichi narrated.

**_~oOo~_**

"How come there are human sweets sold here, Nori-san?" Sakuno asked.

The Gashadokuro yokai laughed. "Well..that's because, many yokais already fell in love with those sweets of your kind. Just like me."

"Maybe I'll buy some for Tomoka-sama, too." Cloud mumbled.

"The shop will be visiting is the very best here in Black Market!"

Nori flashed them a smile.

Right then and there, Sakuno could feel the very warmth of a loving mother…Human or not.

**_~oOo~_**

"Decades?!" The tennis prince inquired in disbelief. "You managed to survive that?"

"Well, of course. She's been my wife for centuries. And simply because..I love her." Koichi continued.

"After that decade, she proceeded to bug me about learning to make mochi for five years. After that, for another five years, she said: 'We really need to make Kagami Mochi'. Up until now, she still didn't give up."

"So..that is the reason why you love Human sweets, too?" Ryoma said.

"Yeah, that's basically it."

**_~oOo~_**

"Husband, c'mon! I know you want your sweets, too!" Nori's voice called out, meters away from them.

"Alright, we're coming wife" came Koichi's answer, as he took a couple of steps. Seeing no movement from Ryoma, he said, "Well? We wouldn't want them waiting, right?"

"Hn"

**_~oOo~_**

Cloud, Ryoma, and Sakuno really expected that they were the ones to pick their wanted sweets. But, they thought wrong. It was Nori who chose which all the sweets to buy, leaving them to only look. Well…they really aren't that choosy, so anything will be fine.

"A box of: Sakuramochi, Daifuku, Taiyaki, Yatsuhashi, Wasanbon, and Dango." The Gashadokuro yokai enumerated, pointing to each of the said sweets in display with her fan.

"Is that all, Gashadokuro-sama?" The saleslady, a Kijimuna, inquired while a pair of tongs placed the chosen food on a tray.

The two humans sweatdropped. Too much order.

"Which are for you, Shiro Hebi-sama?" The saleslady asked.

"Also a box of: Amanatto, Dorayaki, Yokan, Uiro, Suama, and five servings of Red bean soup." Koichi said, encircling his arm to his wife's waist.

Since Cloud wanted to buy some sweets for his Tomoka-sama, as a souvenir maybe, he also bought a box of Wasanbon and another box of Daifuku. He's sure Tomoka will definitely like his present. Grinning, he paid the saleslady the right amount of coins.

**_~oOo~_**

"Ne, Ryoma-kun…"

"Hm?"

Looking at their intertwined hands, Sakuno asked, "Where are we going? We might get lost again,"

"I'll buy you a souvenir," The tennis prince declared.

The spirit girl looked surprised, but then felt happy afterwards. "But..y-you don't have to Ryoma-kun. Y-You know there's no n-need for that."

Adjusting his cap, he said, "Mada mada dane,"

**_~oOo~_**

"Hou..? Where did the humans go?" Shiro Hebi asked, his wife clutching on his arm.

Opening her fan and placing it near her mouth, his wife said, "I'm sure that human boy is only taking her to a souvenir shop."

"Well, we might as well wait for them."

"…Buy me a lollipop~" Nori purred.

Koichi sighed. They only bought a mountain of sweets and yet his wife is asking for a lollipop? Oh, the habit of Gashadokuros! He'll surely go bankrupt in one of these days.

"Alright," But he still complied nonetheless.

Nori rewarded him with a chaste kiss and a sweet hug. "You're spoiling me too much, husband. I was just kidding."

Touching her nose with his, he answered, "Because you're my wife, Nori."

"And I love you too~" She giggled. She superbly loves him. That's for sure, and that…will always exist even in the afterlife.

**_~oOo~_**

Meanwhile…Cloud is looking at the various displays while taking his walk, okaaay..more like floating.

"Masks for all occasions!" A voice yelled.

_/ Occasion? Ah…Might as well look for one for the parade. / _

With that thought in mind, Cloud went to the store.

**_~oOo~_**

As their feet continue to walk, the spirit girl can't help but think of what the tennis prince will buy for her. Sure, he promised her of a feathery clip…..but a souvenir from this world? That's…That's out of the ordinary…and besides….

Before she can even finish that train of thought, the two of them already halted to a stop. Tearing her gaze away from the connected hands of theirs, she looked up. They were standing in front of a store. A store that sells figurines and display materials.

Now, if you ask our prince how come he knew where to buy that souvenir, of course being him, he won't tell you. Even Sakuno, if she asks that, too. But, we all know that the auburn-haired girl is not that capable of such boldness…so it doesn't matter. Well, as to answer that question..Let's just say that this amber-cat-eyed boy happened to pass by this very store earlier, and by looking at a certain display, he was reminded of a perfect _gift_ for his spirit girl companion. So, he decided to buy that and give it to her. A souvenir or a present, just take your pick.

"What have you decided, young man?" A small Kijimuna, compared to earlier, ask with a smile.

"That one," Echizen pointed to a cat-like figurine.

"You have a very good taste, young man." The Kijimuna commented, getting the figurine from its place and placing it in front of her customers.

Two pairs of human eyes showed amusement. Before their very eyes, stood the cat-like figurine, but unlike any other_ normal_ figurine, it showed a unique and bizarre characteristic. As seconds ticked by, you can see that it _is_ shape-shifting: to a small and kawaii Kitsune, to a tiny Gashadokuro with rainbow-colored mist, to a white snake coiled on a green marble, to a Tengu floating in mid-air, to a Yuki-onna with a snow-falling background, to a Shinigami with a bloody scythe, to an Amabie splashing on a pool of water, and to a Nekomata stretching its paws out. After that shape-shifting sequence, it literally returned to its original form: a furry gold-silvery-colored cat. And the shape-shifting began once again after ten seconds.

"This is a Bakeneko. The shape-shifting cat yokai figurine." The saleslady stated.

"I'll buy it," Ryoma said, getting his money in his pocket and giving that to the Kijimuna.

The yokai saleslady raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, young man, but we don't accept human money as a means of payment. That won't come useful here."

The tennis prince remained silent.

"R-Ryoma-kun…I already told you, y-you don't need to get me a s-souvenir," Sakuno said.

"Is this…for your girl?" The Kijimuna inquired, eyeing Sakuno.

Paying no heed that the yokai just called Sakuno 'his girl', he nodded slightly.

Hearing what the yokai saleslady said, the auburn-haired girl almost let out a hot smoke of redness. That…That was embarrassing!

Knowing what young love feels like, the Kijimuna almost sighed. So much for sales. "Alright…I'll trade this for your white cap."

He almost hesitated. His white cap? Is she kidding? This is one of his favorites, excluding the various white Fila caps on his closet! But….the figurine is for Ryuzaki. He has many other white caps at his house. Maybe, he can at least give this away?

"Fine," His voice almost whined, but he successfully hid it.

Giving his cap (and mentally saying goodbye to it), he accepted the now-wrapped-in-paper-Bakeneko figurine.

"Come again!" The Kijimuna yokai waved in the distance, bidding them goodbye.

"I…I'm sorry for your cap, Ryoma-kun. You have to g-give that u-up." Sakuno looked down at the concrete pavement they are now walking into.

"You don't have to apologize. It's my own decision, Ryuzaki. ..Here." Ryoma halted them to a stop, and stretch his arm out to give her the souvenir.

Blushing, she accepted with a smile. "T-Thank you…But you know I can't keep it in the human world, not until I finally found my body."

"That's fine. I'll hold on to it until the time your back on your body."

Placing the figurine inside the sling bag, she flashed him a genuine and thankful smile. "H-Hai!"

Pulling her hand on his again, they began to head back to the others. Even with the Market's lights casting illuminated wonders around them, the tennis prince's small smile still went unnoticed.

**_~oOo~_**

"Ah! There they are!" Nori exclaimed, pointing her fan to the direction of the two humans.

"Finally we can get back!" Cloud said in joy, the mask he had bought and the boxes of sweets floating beside him.

"Now, let's get back." Koichi stated.

"Hn" It was the only response from the prince.

"Hai!" And the agreement from our spirit girl.

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><em>Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi<em>

**A/N:** By the way, if you don't get the sentence: 'Oh, the habit of Gashadokuros!'. What I mean by this..is that, since a Gashadokuro is created from bones of people who have died of starvation, Nori here has the habit of eating tons of food…and doesn't want to feel THAT much of starvation or hunger anymore, that's why she loves food and sweets so much. And, NO! She's not a glutton or anything of the sort.

And..if you're wondering why the yokai here in the Market isn't that blood-lusting to humans…the reason behind is that every now and then, there comes a time that a human would come and visit the place…so of course, they would welcome them by not scaring them away. After all, it will be a long time for humans to visit once again.

**_Trivia Time! _**

_Yokai:  
><em>

**Arikura-no-baba**: An old woman with magical powers

**Furu-utsubo: **An animated jar

**Kijimuna:** Tree sprite from Okinawa

**Tengu: **Literally, Bird Goblin

**Nekomata:** Bakeneko with a split tail

**Amabie:** Japanese mermaid yokai

**Yuki-onna:** Snow woman

**Bakeneko:** A shape-shifting cat; I'm not really sure if a Bakeneko can shapeshift to those mentioned yokais. XD But since that is the idea that came to my mind, I'll stick to that.

_Sweets:_

**Sakuramochi:**a.k.a Daifukumochi, literally great luck. Consisting of a sweet pink mocha and red bean paste, covered with a leaf of sakura.

**Daifuku**: Consisting of a small round mochi stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko_,_ sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans

**Taiyaki:** Literally, baked sea bream. A Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans.

**Wasanbon****: **Fine-grained Japanese sugar. The sugar is often used for Japanese sweets and is made from thin sugarcane plants grown locally in Shikoku, called taketou or chikusha.

**Yatsuhashi: **Souvenir sweet

**Dango: **Japanese dumpling made from _mochiko_. It is often served with green tea.

**Amanatto: **Made of azuki or other beans, covered with refined sugar after simmering with sugar syrup and drying

**Dorayaki: **A red bean pancake which consists of two small pancake-like patties made from castella wrapped around a filling of sweet Azuki red bean paste.

**Yokan: **A thick jellied dessert made of red bean paste, agar, and sugar. It is usually sold in a block form, and eaten in slices.

**Uiro: **a.k.a Uiro-mochi. It is a traditional Japanese steamed cake made o rice flour and sugar. It is chewy, similar to mochi, and subtly sweet.

**Suama: **Made of non-glutinous rice flour, hot water, and sugar characterized by its red food dye. It is dyed red, because red and white symbolize celebration in Japanese tradition. It is kneaded and then optionally shaped by a sushi rolling mat (sudare), which gives the final product a textured, slightly bumpy surface.

**Red bean soup: **Shiruko or oshiruko. It's a sweet porridge of azuki beans boiled and crushed, served in a bowl with mocha.

~I chose the Japanese sweets because I felt like, it has more traditional air if I use them..instead of the worldwide sweets. And! Don't worry, Ryoma's cooking will be next chapter. XD

Anyway, getting past the Infos, thanks for reading! And please do leave a review.

Matta ne~ *hearts*


	18. Their Cooking

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"When he teases you, it only means he likes you."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Their Cooking<strong>

"Here, Ryoma-kun. I have prepared the ingredients." The auburn-haired girl said, laying the bowl of bought ingredients on the table.

The amber-eyed boy nodded. When he said that the two married couple can just learn by watching him, they later on agreed. With the cooking apron now worn, he started to shift the Mochiko (glutinous rice flour or sweet rice flour) into a large bowl. Sakuno also did the same. Really, they look like they are in a cooking show or something; with Ryoma as the Chef.

"Oi. What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"Imitating you. I want to learn cooking Mochi, too."

"Just seat beside them. You can just watch, you know."

"Yadda."

"Ryuzaki." He said with a warning tone.

She stuck her tongue out playfully; then blew the Mochiko flour all around. Looking at the tennis prince again, without warning, she started to draw traces of flour all over the prince's cheeks. She laughed loudly.

"Ryoma-kun looks like a clown!" She burst out laughing once again.

"Spirit girl got a point," The Gashadokuro yokai also giggled. "Alright! I'll make Mochi, too!" She declared, standing up.

Noticing the yokai, Ryuzaki said, "Flying flour!" With her original version of flying kiss, she blew the flour to Nori's direction. "Guaranteed to make you fall in love," She winked, like an advertisement girl.

With strange speed, the Gashadokuro waved her fan, sending a powerful gust of wind which instantly blew the bowl full of flour to Ryoma's direction. After the white smoke cleared, there stood the tennis prince, white all over with the bowl staying on his head.

"What are you doing?! We are cooking here! Not playing!" He almost screamed. "Seriously, what are you two, little kids?!"

The two females nervously laughed.

"S-Sorry, Ryoma-kun."

The spirit girl sweatdropped. So, Ryoma can be bossy too, huh.

"Sorry, Human Boy."

The prince sighed. "Anyway, if you don't stop that game of yours, we'll run out of Mochiko. Now, Ryuzaki. Pass me those cups of white sugar."

"Hai!"

After shifting another set of flour on the bowl, he added the cups of white sugar. Nori also did the same.

"I thought you'll just watch?" Ryoma asked the Gashadokuro.

"I'll cook too. I can't stand watching anymore. And besides, husband went back to the Black Market. It's getting boring just watching you."

"Oh? Have you seen Cloud-san?" The spirit girl inquired.

"By the spring. I think he's getting obsessed with the water there or something." Nori joked. "So what's next?"

"Add the unsweetened coconut milk," Ryoma replied.

"Then stir?"

"No," He simply replied.

"But why?!"

"Just don't!"

As the coconut milk is being poured, the spirit girl placed her finger on its way.

"Not sweet!" She exclaimed after tasting the said milk.

"That's why it's unsweetened, spirit girl." Nori said.

She only flashed a smile.

Adding the cups of plain water, they mixed the ingredients with a balloon whisk until it is lump free and all smooth. Ryuzaki, as instructed, preheated the oven to 450 F. Don't ask why this married couple of yokai have a human oven and a whisk. It's just there. I'm sure they got it from the Black Market, too.

Nori and Ryoma continue to line their own cake pans with aluminum foil (bottom and sides) and then continued to grease the foil with the available oil. When they were finished, each of them poured the finished batter to the cake pan.

Dipping her finger, Sakuno tasted the batter. "Sweet! It's delicious, Ryoma-kun, Nori-san!" She smiled.

"It will be even more delicious after it's finished and cooked." Ryoma said, dusting the flour off his hands. He then put the two cake pans inside the oven.

"Waah! So that is the function of that!" Nori said.

"You have this and you don't even know how to use it?" The prince asked with disbelief.

"Speak for yourself, human. I have that because I fancy it."

"You sure like our stuffs, Nori-san." Sakuno spoke.

"Of course. They are all so fascinating... Anyway, how long until the Mochi are cooked?"

"An hour," Ryoma answered. "Then you let it cool for another hour,"

"Ah, I see. I heard from the Market that the traditional way for you humans to make Mochi is by steaming the Mochiko, then pounding it in a very large mortar. Why is this method different?"

"We don't have the right equipments, Nori-san. And you said you have an oven, so it will do. Mother also made Mochi in ovens when the equipments are so dirty." Ryoma said.

"Ah, alright."

"…May I use the remaining flour?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

"What for?" The female yokai asked, puzzled.

His mouth twisted into a smirk.

"This…!" The prince's hands blew the white powdery substance to the auburn girl's direction. As the warm breath allowed it to travel through the air, Nori, who was beside him sitting, was also included in the ridiculous assault.

"What the hell, human?!" The female yokai exclaimed, surprised and irritated.

"Oh. It wasn't meant to hit you," Ryoma replied with a straight poker face. Unbeknownst to him, his target already received the full blast of an existence known as powdery substance, a.k.a FLOUR; and man, she is certainly writhing in annoyance. What was that for, Ryoma?!

"Then how come it reached me?!" Nori screeched.

The human boy just shrugged, with not a care at all. "Must be the wind,"

"It IS because of the wind! The wind from your breath!" Nori almost screamed. She was just sitting here, all happy and content to wait for the Mochi, but he have to ruin that up!

"You said I can use the remaining flour,"

"But not to ME!"

"Don't blame me, then."

The yokai almost pulled her hair out. What is this human? A toddler?! She can't even reason out!

"R-Ryoma-kun-!" Sakuno said in a warning tone.

He just flashed an arrogant smirk.

"Mou!" She spat out in annoyance. If it's a flour fight he wants, then he will get it. Gathering a scoopful of flour in her pale hands…

"Ehh? Ready to fight back, Ryuzaki?" He interrupted with a smirk.

_/ I'll wipe out that smirk off your face, Ryoma-kun. You'll see. /_

"You started it!" She let her tongue out at him, and continued to throw the revengeful assault. Yes, threw. The girl shaped the white powdery flour into a snowball-like circle and waited for it to hit her target. She almost grinned with triumph. ALMOST.

It didn't hit him. So much with the victory feeling. He only moved to the side and simply dodged the flour-ball she had created.

"Not bad, Ryuzaki."

_/ Ryoma-kun is teasing me! Mou! /_

"It's only my payment, for the good deed you've done in my face,"

_Looking at the tennis prince again, without warning, she started to draw traces of flour all over the prince's cheeks. She laughed loudly._

_"Ryoma-kun looks like a clown!" She burst out laughing once again._

She twitched in surprise. He is….He's angry about that?! Well…not really..he's even smirking. Though, before she knew it, scattered powder already blocked her front vision; and the next thing she knew, a fistful of flour-ball met her face to face.

_/ That was close / _Ryuzaki Sakuno thought in relief. She merely avoided that soft ball in seconds. And, she's really lucky; it was only be able to hit her almost-transparent left cheek.

Without even her noticing, the prince had already reached her. Only a meter remaining in their distance. That almost took her breath away. She didn't notice Ryoma-kun this good-looking? Ridiculous!

But…since it's her first time glancing at him this close…maybe she'll exempt herself.

Her feet almost took a step back, even if it's floating.

He's.…He's leaning in!

But, before her attempted back step even came to the reality surface, his warm hands already tapped themselves on her cheeks.

Too much blood is definitely rushing!

"Payback, Ryuzaki." He smirked once again, both of his hands moved in a circular motion at her cheeks.

The auburn girl still couldn't react.

….

….

….

….What is there to react?!

….

He didn't wait for for her words though.

Now…he IS definitely leaning in!

O.O

Anticipating for the unknown next movement, she only snapped her eyes shut.

…

Chocolate brown orbs opened in a rush. She heard him let out a light chuckle. What is he doing?! Pulling one of her braids like that!

"You know…I have this thought for a long time."

And again, he didn't wait for a response. He only fingered her hair braid like it is an everyday thing.

"…You hair is too long,"

Ryoma flicked her nose gently.

And he turned his back, hiding his triumphant smirk.

…

She really can't recover yet.

Even with the powdery flour occupying most of her face.

**_~oOo~_**

"Such insane humans!" Nori exasperatedly said, stomping off to the outside clear spring.

"Is there a problem, Gashadokuro-san?" Cloud's voice greeted her appearance.

"Can't you see?! I'm almost drowning in flour here!" The female yokai exclaimed in frustration.

Tomoka's assistant only let out a nervous smile. "But, I thought you enjoyed that playing of theirs,"

"At first, but not the second time around. I think they even wanted to paint our house with a bucketful of white flour!" Nori whined.

"Then, go wash yourself." Cloud said, gesturing to the spring water which flowed and bathed under the intense gaze of the evening moon.

"You don't need to tell me that," The Gashadokuro yokai glared.

Cloud is used to her glares, really.

No, don't doubt him.

It's the truth, I tell you.

Oh, shut up.

Cloud IS used to it.

And that's final.

Period.

**_~oOo~_**

Two hours have passed since that. Their cooked Mochi is finally finished and ready to eat. The remaining foil is the only one they are waiting for to place sight at the said sweet.

Echizen Ryoma began to work in taking off the top foil from one of the pans; while Nori did the other. Cloud, as Ryoma had ordered, dusted a plate with katakuriko (potato starch). And, the both of them inverted the pans onto the plate. The prince then taught the female yokai on how to peel off the other layer of the foil very slowly and carefully. It's really one of the tough steps in making mochi, the cooked one always tries to stick to the foil. Next, the human boy demonstrated how to round those after they are cut. After that, various hands dusted each cut mochi on the bottom, top and sides with the potato starch.

"Two round Mochi make up a Kagami Mochi; you place the smaller one atop the larger." Ryoma said, doing just what he had uttered. "You place a daidai (Japanese bitter orange) with an attached leaf on top, too."

The prince wiped his sweat over his forehead.

"Finished!" Sakuno exclaimed joyfully, holding out the plate with the said mochi.

"That's it? Finally done?" Nori asked.

"Yeah, that's all. That is what Mom taught me, but we only do Kagami Mochi for the New Year. So, why not Mochi alone, Nori-san?"

The female yokai shrugged. "It's pretty, that's why."

He twitched. He taught her just because she thinks it's pretty?! Really, yokais of this world. So puzzling and strange.

"Thank you for fulfilling our request, human and spirit girl."

Sakuno flashed her beaming smile. "It's fun! I enjoyed it, Nori-san."

He only uttered a 'Hn' response. Typical.

"...And before I forget, here's your reward. Your requested sake in our special clay pot." Nori almost shoved them the clay pot. Apparently, she's so excited to have a taste of her Kagami Mochi, not even minding if the clay pot almost slid off her grasp so quickly.

Good thing, the tennis prince managed to catch it just in time.

"Sakuno-chan!"

Finally, the shinigami girl arrived.

"Ah! An-chan! Welcome back." The spirit girl smiled once again.

"Done with your work? Took you a long time," Ryoma said.

An glared at him. "Not my fault. Blame that stupid excuse of a ghost,"

Sakuno tried to ease the growing tension, "Ah..you should have come earlier An-chan. Ryoma-kun cooked Mochi."

"Hmp. I bet it's the worst."

"Watch that mouth of yours, woman. Nobody insults the species of Mochi." Nori's lowered voice said.

"G-Gashadokuro-sama! F-Forgive me," The shinigami girl said, almost sweating.

Heh, so these two married yokai couple is kinda powerful huh.

"A-Anyway! We got the Sake, An-chan. Isn't this a good thing?" Sakuno said.

"Of course, it is Ryuzaki. It's a product of the hard work WE displayed." Ryoma stated.

An scoffed. "Well SORRY for not being around,"

"Ah, An-sama! I'm glad you're finally back. Now, I'll be able to leave this place. Later!" Cloud, which all this time only stayed beside the spring, soared high in the night sky and didn't wait for them to utter a word regarding his departure. "Thanks for the fun, though." He then added and off he went.

"He even left before us," An said in disbelief.

"Well, you might as well go now. It's evening already, after all." The way Nori spoke…it's really creeping everyone out.

"Okaaaaay, I think we should get going." The shinigami girl said. She knew what the female yokai meant. This is a mountain, and will be no wonder if a sudden attack will pierce them. You know…yokais….waiting for their prey. They could even be mistaken as the 'prey' they are stalking on about. Now, that is spelling a lot of trouble.

The spirit girl only nodded. "Thank you for the hospitality, Nori-san. I'm really glad to have a chance to meet you." _/ You made me experience what a mother's warmth is. /_ She bowed.

The Gashadokuro yokai smiled, a genuine one. "Yes, that's the same for me too." _/ If only I can adopt you as a daughter, but that can't be. You're human. / _"Take care, Sakuno-chan."

The utterance of her name really made her chest leap out.

_/ She didn't call me spirit girl anymore. ….I'm glad. / _

Nodding, she said, "I will…"

"Let's go, Ryuzaki."

"H-Hai!"

Before sitting on An's transportation cloud, she once again looked back and waved, grinning, "Bye bye, Auntie Nori."

Nori seems to be taken aback by the honorific but nodded nonetheless; and flashed a smile of her own.

Even at the very high height, Sakuno still waved, clasping the clay pot under her arm.

"…Thanks." Ryoma quietly said, but he's sure the female yokai heard her, loud and clear.

**_~oOo~_**

"Ah! Where did you go all this time?! You're out for so long!" Nori scolded her husband, who is in his white snake form.

"I just bought another set of ingredients for our Mochiko." Koichi said, transforming back to his human-like body with a poof.

"But you missed all the cooking." His wife pouted.

"And…I don't even want to cook either," He mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

A smile.

"Well, anyway…I know now how to make Kagami Mochi! We can make those anytime we want, husband!"

"Hmm…Then, I'll be looking forward for your homemade mochi."

"Iyaaa! You're making me blush, husband~"

Koichi only chuckled. This is his wife, alright.

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><em>Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi<em>**  
><strong>

**A/N: **I noticed you really liked the Souvenir Scene, where Ryoma traded his cap for the figurine. That really brought smile to my face. Here I thought you would find it a bit of a cliché. XD And, honestly, I don't even know where that idea came from. XD But anyway, I hope you will love the Flour Scene, too.

The ways here to make Mochi is really true. Thanks to WikiHow for providing the information! Though, the part where Ryoma rounded the cooked Mochi is only a product of my imagination. XD I really can't find how to make a Kagami Mochi so I entrusted that cooking part to my imagination. *winks*

Anyway, enough about that. Reviews, please. *grins*


	19. The Oden Stand

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Everything can't always be the same."<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: The Oden Stand<strong>

How fast the time flows. The night sky's silver sphere can finally be seen by their senses of sight. It really is nighttime already. But on the positive side, they finally obtained the two objects. Only one is remaining..and finally…Ryuzaki will get her body.

"Ryoma-kun?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"A-Ah! Nothing. It's just….you're kinda s-spacing out,"

His amber eyes stared at her. "You think so?" He asked monotonously.

Her auburn tresses shook lightly. "F-Forget it," She flashed him a smile.

As the night wind blew around them, An spoke. "I know you're tired already. So, let's head to the counter keeper's place. You can sleep for the meantime."

"I'm still good," The tennis prince replied.

"Don't pretend, Sa-chan's Prince. I know the tiredness and fatigues of humans."

As if on cue, he unconsciously yawned.

"An-chan's right, Ryoma-kun. We should retire for the night. Let's continue our searching tomorrow, ne?" Sakuno nudged.

"…"

His voice already stopped. He already fell asleep. So much for conversations. But, what surprised the girl more is the sudden weight on her shoulders. Good thing, she's sitting already, so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to maintain her position just not to wake the prince up.

She idly wondered, she's still a spirit here in Reikai, right? So, what made her not transparent like this? To the extent that the tennis prince can grasp her and hold her like a real human, without even passing through her body.

"Reikai's special, Sakuno-chan. It's the world of spirits after all." An stated, like she had read the spirit girl's mind.

**_~oOo~_**

The shinigami's transportation cloud landed on the soft ground. A few meters away from them, stood the Counter Keeper, still on her desk, but not with the pile of papers. Instead, she's just sitting there lazily; an arm propped on her cheek, and is scowling impatiently.

An coughed, getting her attention.

"Ah, An. You're here, finally. What took you all so _long_?" Tomoka asked, raising a brow.

"Your sudden request job, that's all." The shinigami girl replied with a poker face.

"Are you complaining?" Tomoka asked in a dangerous voice.

"No, of course not. I'm used to it. I'm just saying the reason."

"…Now go to the quarters." The counter keeper instructed, standing up, and calling her assistant cloud for company.

Right, Tomoka already waited for them. And, she knows, sitting there doing nothing really can irritate the counter keeper so highly.

Stepping off her cloud, she followed Tomoka to the quarters.

**_~oOo~_**

Chocolate brown orbs blinked in recognition. Riiiiiight. She'd fallen asleep, too.

_/ An-chan didn't even wake me up. /_

They are still floating up until now. But, isn't up in the sky anymore, she observed. Where in this world are they exactly? A long length of a traditional house (or a quarter, is it?) surrounded her and Ryoma. And, it's quite large too.

"Ah, Sa-chan. You're awake, I see. We're back at Tomoka's place." Her shinigami friend informed, still walking.

Tomoka opened the two large wooden double doors. All of them went inside. A big traditional Japanese house stood in front of them.

"We'll rest here?" Sakuno asked in disbelief. Her eyes might be deceiving her. How can a human house of all kinds be built here?

"Yes; comfortably, if I may add," An replied.

**_~oOo~_**

His lovely sleep was suddenly interrupted. He felt his body lightly shaking, in order to wake him up.

"Hmm…"

He sleepily slapped the hand away.

"Wake up, Sa-chan's Prince!"

His body shook violently. His still sleepy eyes adjusted their vision before he can see clearly.

"…What?!"

He didn't even get an answer. The shinigami girl only pushed him out of the cloud he was sitting on, giving him a not-so-in-time wake up fall.

**_~oOo~_**

The tennis prince didn't care anymore. The very first time those amber eyes of his spotted the soft tatami mat, he didn't hesitate. He needed his sleep. Before the auburn-haired girl can even blink, he already submitted himself to a peaceful slumber.

"Ryoma-kun…" She sighed. Well, she can't wake him up now, can she? She didn't know exactly, but her eyes suddenly felt heavy like it haven't rested for weeks. Well, she might as well take a nap.

Leaning herself on the concrete wall, she allowed her body to sat and close its vision. Soon, morning will arrive, and their adventure will eventually resume.

**_~oOo~_**

As the morning dew reflected the beginning rays at the horizon, the auburn-haired girl finally opened her eyes. She really did fall asleep, huh. Rubbing them to clear the vision, she sleepily looked around.

"Ah…O-Ohayou, Ryoma-kun." She greeted him.

The tennis prince's eyes are already opened, but his body still remained tucked inside the covers.

"Ohayou," he greeted back, still eyeing the ceiling.

The closed door suddenly slammed open.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"Oh, you're already wide awake." An commented dryly.

Ryoma glared at her. _Need to shout so early in the morning?!_

The shinigami girl crossed her arms and glared back.

The spirit girl awkwardly smiled.

"You three are so slow!" Came the Counter Keeper's booming voice, entering the picture.

"O-Ohayou, Tomoka-san."

"No time for chit-chats. They needed you already." The girl said, taking two hands to follow her. The tennis prince only grumbled. There's no use refusing, he'll be only dragged anyway. And as for the spirit girl she's too astounded to even utter her words.

"Hey! Don't just leave me behind!" An called out and ran after them.

**_~oOo~_**

The morning air felt cool brushing along their skin. It felt so light and airy, you can almost feel being lifted up. With brown twin ponytails swaying with the breeze, the four of them arrived in front of a restaurant-like building.

"This is the Oden Stand," Tomoka said.

Ryoma looked at her disbelievingly. "This is far from a food stand. This looks like a restaurant!"

The Counter Keeper rolled her eyes. "This is not your world, human."

"Wow, it's huge!" Sakuno commented, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Isn't it?" An said, grinning.

The currently said Oden Stand turned out to be a wooden restaurant building. It really looked similar with the one in the human world and is practically overshadowing the whole neighborhood here in town.

"Let's get this over with. My work is waiting." Tomoka said before walking in, the wind flapping the designed papers on display.

**_~oOo~_**

"Welcome!" A voice announced upon their arrival. "…What are two humans doing here?!"

"In behalf of a favor," Tomoka answered in a monotonous manner.

"Ah, Tomoka-san! Welcome!" Another voice greeted. "Please have a seat,"

"No need for that, I'll be leaving soon, anyway." Tomoka said.

The spirit girl looked around. The inside became really a surprise. She expected a bright and elegantly designed interior for a restaurant, maybe like the school canteen in Seigaku, but this..this is far from that. Only various pairs of chairs, tables and wooden benches decorated the whole place. Nothing unique and strange furniture in sight. The only out-of-the-ordinary here is the swirls of black masking the interior, making the inside of the Oden Stand covered in blackness, like the cloak of an eternal night hovering above it.

The human boy looked at the two beings by the counter. One is so tiny, you could've missed it if you don't look close enough; the other is a child, about six years of age, wearing a cute traditional red kimono with a bright red flower decorating the side of her hair.

The shinigami girl, on the other hand, comfortably seated herself on a nearby chair.

"They are the ones?" The young child asked.

"Hm, yes." The counter keeper answered. "Well then, I already introduced them so I'll be taking my leave. An, be sure to help them both."

"Why humans?!" The tiny being grumbled by the counter, after Tomoka left.

"Sheesh. Don't complain, Yuki. It's a great opportunity for help." The young child said. "Hello, humans and to you too shinigami girl,"

An only nodded at her.

"I'm Emi, a Zashiki-warashi." She bowed. "Welcome to our Oden Stand,"

They waited.

"You are here to help serve our customers, correct?"

"...WHAT?!"

"Hmp. As if they will be good waiters and waitresses,"

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><em>Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi<em>

**A/N: **Sorry, it took a while. I'm having writer's block the past days. And I hope it will be gone already. *sigh* Anyway,I started a RyoSaku story again. Only the draft. But, I don't know when it will be posted, since SSL isn't finished yet. It's not an AU. Same universe, but AW (Alternate World). I won't spoil much. I just want you readers to have a sneak peak. XD I hope you'll look forward to it and hopefully, come to love it as well, as much as SSL.

**Oden:** It is a Japanese winter dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon radish, konnyaku, and processed fish cakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth.

**Zashiki-warashi (Tatami Room Child): **A household spirit resembling a child of either gender from about three to twelve years of age. It is often said that when this being dwells in a house, the family will be prosperous, but when it leaves, the house will fall into ruins. The Zashiki-warashi is never seen, only when it is about to leave. Its presence however, is often marked by the mischief it does to sleeping people, such as moving pillows and pulling on beddings.

Leave a review, ne?


	20. Serving

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Because clichés are simply meant to happen."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Serving<strong>

"You are here to help serve our customers, correct?"

"...W-WHAT?!"

"Hmp. As if they will be good waiters and waitresses,"

"Well, we didn't have a choice. It's the condition." An said.

Emi clasped her hands in excitement. "Good! Now, wear these~" She showed them two maid outfits and a butler-type of outfit.

Ryuzaki eyed it. The length of the skirt was just above the knee, with white ruffles that decorated the end. The simple white apron was placed above it and was tied to the waist. The short-sleeved-blouse looked like a black schoolgirl uniform with a ribbon to top it off. She immediately turned red. It will be so embarrassing to wear that!

Tachibana stared at it. "…Hm. It's fine with me. I'm used to maid dresses, anyway."

Echizen eyed it. The long-sleeved white shirt has a grey button up vest above it; and a black tie was tied on the turned down collar. Black trousers completed the outfit. There's no way he'll wear that kind of thing! Never!

"..I'm definitely fine with my clothes."

"Nuh-uh-uh." Emi wagged her index finger. "It's a must here."

"Yadda,"

She huffed. "Fine. You can say goodbye to the Rainbow Marble then."

Several seconds passed by before he finally came up with the decision. For, Ryuzaki. It's all for Ryuzaki.

He can almost hear his teeth gritting. "…Fine."

"Uhmm..D-Do…Do I really have to?" Sakuno stuttered nervously.

"Your prince here already agreed; and An didn't have a problem. So, you should to." Emi said.

"B-But….It-It's embarrassing…" She whispered, turning even redder at each spoken word.

"I'm…I'm sure you'll look.." Ryoma whispered. "…just fine."

The words didn't help either. She even felt herself being such a spirit tomato!

Yuki rolled his eyes.

Emi only giggled. Such young human romance~

"Well then, you three should change!"

**_~oOo~_**

The sign was changed: Now, Open.

The welcome bells jingled merrily.

"Welcome!" The spirit girl greeted with a broad smile as the new customer walked past her.

Smiling comes to her naturally. So, it isn't that of a problem when Emi tasked them to always wear that cheerful look. She can even smile for a whole day without her mouth muscles going numb.

"..Welcome," The tennis prince also greeted. His expression didn't change, though. It remained...neutral. His mouth muscles were already abused at an early time. With Emi forcing him so much to smile, will his face still do that for this? Definitely not.

"Smile, Ryoma-kun."

He stared at her with his piercing eyes.

"Oh, fine. Rest your jaw first."

Good. She understood him just well.

He proceeded to take a seat at the bench. This Oden Stand is already bustling with customers, enveloping it with different kinds of noises here and there. That Yuki is the one operating the counter and cashier corner while Emi managed the food being cooked and prepared.

Ryuzaki unexpectedly sat beside him.

"Privet!"

They heard someone say.

Ryoma's eyebrows knitted in confusion. He'd heard of that one before. Isn't it a poisonous berry? Well, he heard it's mildly poisonous. To humans, that is.

"…Ryoma-kun? What's wrong?"

"Someone just said Privet."

"So? Is it something bad?"

"…It's a…poisonous berry."

Sakuno stared at him like a gaping fish.

She then immediately floated to where Yuki is staying.

"Wait! Privet is poisonous!" She protested, halting just inches before the counter.

"What are you saying, spirit girl? So what if it's poisonous?! You're not the one who's gonna eat it." The tiny yokai rolled his eyes. "You must not forget, we yokais, are much stronger compared to your vulnerability. Even if you considered it as poison, we'll not be affected by it. Our body can self heal not unlike yours." Yuki stated with an icy tone.

"…Oh. I'm…I'm s-sorry….E-Excuse me, then." The spirit girl slowly floated back to the bench.

"You don't need to be so harsh, Yuki. Go easy on Ryuzaki-chan." Emi commented from the kitchen.

Yuki only turned back to what he is doing. The Zashiki-warashi sighed. Really, it's a wonder how she can be this close to him. He's always so cold and distant to humans and to his fellow yokai. It is like he despises every living thing that gets near him.

_/ With centuries passing by, I wonder why he's always like this. /_

_/ With these past centuries, I wonder how she can even remain this compassionate. /_

**_~oOo~_**

"I'm….I-I'm so…stupid," Ryuzaki mumbled, drowning herself into self-pity. How come she didn't realize how different are the yokai? If she realized it sooner, she would not get that cold shoulder and still managed to be friends with Yuki…one-sidedly.

"..You're just worrying too much,"

There came his voice.

"Oh, Ryoma-kun!"

He's still sitting at the bench.

"You ought to change that…"

What?! Those words can't even cheer her up!

"…at least at this world,"

Oh. So that is what he meant.

She smiled. "Hai, Ryoma-kun."

That simple sentence contains numerous meanings…and she understood. Definitely. What the tennis prince meant exactly. She can always worry through her heart's content. She can worry for everyone. And….can worry for him. He understood her….and can even cheer her up with a few words.

An came running to her, tugging her hand for emphasis. "Sakuno-chan! Help me carry those trays!"

"Alright, An-chan."

"You too, Sa-chan's Prince! Stop slacking!"

"Hn"

**_~oOo~_**

Emi placed the ordered privet in a bowl, adding sprinkled sugar for garnish.

"Another five bowls of Oden!" Yuki shouted from his counter.

"Coming right up!" Emi shouted back.

"Privet," Yuki said after placing the bowl of berries which was followed by the additional bowls of Oden, lining up the stray-designed-trays. "And Oden. Ready for serving."

An immediately delivered the two trays, making her pair of hands full in an instant.

Sakuno went up next, grabbing the tray of food delights.

In the far off distance stood the tennis prince, listing down the dictated orders of the yokai customers. "..Sumimasen, but can you repeat your order, please?" It's a wonder how he can even manage to still sound so polite. His patience is already wearing thin.

The current-asked customer turned into another whirlwind of words. He didn't quite understand it, again.

"Can you-"

"Yes, coming right up!" An yelled, jotting down the said order, saving his wearing-out-patience. She dashed past him, carrying another tray of bowls to be served, and not forgetting to flash him a smirk.

The tennis prince scowled. Well, forgive him for not understanding that alien-yokai-of-a-language. It's so fast to be even heard, damn it.

**_~oOo~_**

With the noises and the busy atmospheres all around, the spirit girl has a hard time keeping up. Too fast. Their orders are too fast, coming next after next in a short span of time. Those orders, she can't even understand some of it. And, she even has to run here and there. Those full trays didn't help either.

"Can you-"

She heard the tennis prince repeat again.

"Yes, coming right up!"

That sounded like An, who she saw dashed past Ryoma. She saw her friend jot down the order. Oh, so she's not the only one having a hard time, the prince is too.

"Here's your order, Yokai-san." Sakuno said, placing the bowls on the table. She kept a good distance. Strange. This woman carries a bunch of gloomy clouds, raining herself and her own surroundings with cold rain water.

"Thank you, Spirit Girl." The woman said, eating the oden in one gulp. She reached for another.

The auburn-haired girl idly wondered. Oden is for people to warm up, right? Why does this woman keeps on eating a warming food, if her cold rushing rain keeps on soaking her wet? And, does she even feel a least bit of cold? She isn't even shivering!

"I'll order ten more," The raining-woman said.

Sakuno could have gaped, but really it's out-of-character for her, so we'll stick with a surprised face. Really, do yokai even digest?! Not even minutes are wasted for them to eat!

"A-Alright, I'll be back in a minute,"

She turned her heel, flipping the tray to her side. When she took her floating step, the Rain-Woman's rushing rain still poured, soaking the table and her clothes even more. It's really a wonder how her vision slowly turned upside down. She's floating like a normal spirit this second and yet she suddenly slipped because of a stupid large rain puddle. Unbelievable!

With instincts reacting first, she did the most normal approach. Closing her eyes and waiting for the cold impact. But surprisingly, none came. Confusion flooding her nerves, her chocolate brown orbs opened in search. Did someone catch her? ….Who..?

Amber eyes provided the answer.

R-R-R-Ryoma-kun…..!

It's Ryoma-kun who caught her!

Oh goody….he's sooo close!

Too much blood! Too much blood is rushing and pumping! What….What is this feeling?! She can even feel herself steaming literally like an overworking hot kettle. Why…Why does she felt this way?! It's….It's…so confusing…. She can't even think properly. And, everyone. Everyone is doubling in her vision.

"Ryuzaki!"

He's closer!

"W-Wah….!"

Her steam even doubled.

"O-Oi!"

She can't control it! Can't he exit her private space now?! She desperately pleaded mentally. She then leaned back, desiring for a farther distance.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan's so red," An commented on the sidelines.

That did the trick. Gravity once again pulled, dragging her down to its inevitable effects. But, this time, she's not the only one.

"R-Ryuzaki!" The tennis prince called out, wanting her to snap out of it and finally regain her senses.

His actions didn't help a bit! She only wiggled violently, attempting for her escape.

Tachibana An only blinked in astonishment. It's really amazing how those two managed to land so gracefully on the floor. No, she's not worried at all. She knew already that Echizen will do his very best to protect her friend. That's why she called him Sa-chan's Prince in the first place. Now, she was given her proof. She is right after all. He definitely deserves that title.

"W-Wah…! R-R-Ryoma-kun…!"

Those were the last words she can utter, before her dizzy eyes finally closed.

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><em>Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi<em>

**A/N: **Hi, readers! It took me a while. I got sick, so the chapter was delayed. I apologize! But, anyway, I hope you like this particular event. The last scene almost made me faint. My RyoSaku-Shipper-Nerves are going haywire. XD I keep on glancing on a RyoSaku photo for a boost. And tadah! The last scene is the product. I hope my words didn't confuse you, though. Each sentence is getting longer and longer. =.=

And, by the way, Yuki is a Koro-pok-guru yokai. That is why he is so tiny.

_Additional Info:_

**Privet:** The berries of this shrub are only mildly poisonous to humans (but eating them is still not recommended). It is recognized by its pretty flowers and purple to black fruit.

**Koro-pok-guru: **Small people in folklore of the Ainu people of the northern Japanese islands. Literally, it is interpreted to mean as _"people below the leaves of the __butterbur__ plant"_ in the Ainu language.

**Ame-Onna: **Literally, The Raining Woman. She is the one who has raining clouds wherever she goes, as portrayed here in this chapter. She always brings rain, causing our Dear Sa-chan to slip on her created large rain puddle.

_**P.S.** _My chapter numbers are so wrong! I just noticed. XD But I edited it already. So...the new chapter is really CHP19 not Twenty-One. I'm really surprised that no one noticed. XD

Please be kind enough and REVIEW! ^_^


	21. Obtainment

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p><em>"Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Obtainment<strong>

"W-Wah…! R-R-Ryoma-kun…!"

Those were the words she can utter, before her dizzy eyes finally closed.

"Oi! Ryuzaki!" The tennis prince lifted his face up, checking the girl lying underneath him. She still has those silly swirling eyes.

Sakuno groaned, her surroundings still not reverting back to normal.

"Carry her to the kitchen," Emi said.

Ryoma nodded and did just that.

"I'll take care of Sa-chan," An volunteered.

"No, you continue to serve our customers. That boy can manage alone," Yuki stated.

"NO-"

"No protests."

The shinigami girl huffed. "Fine!" And stomped over to get an order of a now-fuming customer.

**_~oOo~_**

The counter keeper walks in.

"Good. You're awake. Come. We'll start the Obtainment."

Her being instantly regained a joyous energy.

"Y-You mean…I'll…finally g-get my body?" Sakuno questioned.

Tomoka walked away.

"I'm happy for you, Sa-chan!" An genuinely smiled and hugged her.

The tennis prince passed up a nod.

"Will you hurry up?!"

"Aww! Tomoka! Can't you just go with the atmosphere for once?!"

The counter keeper rolled her eyes. "I'm busy,"

"That doesn't have to do with this!"

"Shut up, Tachibana." Tomoka spoke. "Just hurry up, will you?" And continue to walk away.

An ran to her, shouting absolute quarreling nonsense.

"Let's go," said Ryoma.

Sakuno smiled. "Hai,"

**_~oOo~_**

"..Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno began as their footsteps echoed in this vast hallway.

"Hm?"

"W-What happened to the Oden Stand? W-Why are w-we here?"

"You fainted."

"I-I knew that," She blushed. "But, why..are we here in the Quarters?"

His mind replayed the scene earlier.

**-Flashback-**

_"The Rainbow Marble is already here. Emi lend it to me just now. You two, back to the quarters. I'll prepare the Obtainment. And you come along too, Tachibana." Tomoka suddenly appeared with a puff of smoke, demanding those words._

_"Demanding much?!" An complained._

_"Just hurry up," The Counter Keeper remarked, disappearing with another puff of white smoke._

_The tennis prince blinked. "She just came here to say that?"_

_ "What do you think? Duh. Tomoka's always like that," An rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway. You carry Sa-chan and we'll get back to the Quarters immediately."_

_"Are you in a hurry?" Emi's voice suddenly sounded near._

_"Oh, Emi-san. Umm, yes. Tomoka will surely skin me alive if her patience runs out." The shinigami girl nervously smiled. "…umm. Sorry for the trouble. And thank you for the hospitality."_

_Emi waved it off. "Don't mind. You're always welcome here, whenever you wanted to visit. And that goes for you two, human boy and spirit girl."_

_Ryoma lifted Sakuno up, piggyback-style. "Hn, thanks."_

_"Oh? She's still unconscious?" Emi giggled. "Don't make her fall so hard, Echizen."_

_His face scrunched up. / What does she mean by that? / Of course he wouldn't let Ryuzaki fall on the ground._

_"He won't get it, "An whispered, also giggling._

_"By that face, I can tell." Emi laughed._

_"Oi! Emi! Hurry up! The customers are waiting!" Yuki shouted from the Cashier._

_"Coming!" Emi shouted back._

_"We'll be going now, Emi-san. Bye-bye." An said._

_"Yes, see you around." Emi smiled before she disappeared by the curtain._

_"Let's go. Hurry up, Shinigami." Ryoma bluntly said._

_"Know what? You're the worst, Sa-chan's Prince."_

_Ryoma only smirked._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"You carried me…?" Her face turned even hotter. He didn't answer her though. He just grabbed her almost-transparent wrist and continued walking.

She blinked and became instantly speechless.

**_~oOo~_**

The two of them arrived in a place of infinite darkness. Not even a single ray of light is guiding them. With eyes almost having permanent blindness, they can almost feel an absence of senses.

"I can't see!"

"Is this even a place?" He scoffed.

"Stop your complaints!" Tomoka's blurry silhouette suddenly appeared. Her hands had the mirror in grasp which became the only provider of light in this den of darkness. "Come here, spirit girl." She ordered.

Ryuzaki did the action.

Echizen tugged at her wrist.

She cast him a glance.

"Don't be such a drama, human." The Counter Keeper rolled her eyes.

He reluctantly let go.

"…What do I do?" Sakuno asked.

"Connect your desire to this mirror." Tomoka replied.

"…How..?"

"Thoughts,"

Sakuno closed her eyes and tried her best. She only thought of finding her body and what joy it will bring when her life is finally back. She can finally breathe. She can be normal. She'll exist. She'll have friends and a box of memories for her to keep. And..she'll…She can be with Ryoma-kun….

"Rétroviseur"

Tomoka's voice blew away her thoughts. Her eyes regained their vision. She can see the Rainbow Marble suspended above the Mirror as the Counter Keeper poured the Sake on it. The alcoholic liquid just flowed freely, taking every curve of the circular object.

_Drip._

It drops like blood.

_Drip._

Like coming from a wound.

_Drip._

The glass is absorbing it.

_Drip._

"Look. Your reflection,"

She gazed at it. But instead of her present self, a different reflection greeted her. Wait…isn't that her physical body?...Herself…just before she..became like this? Her pale hands grasped the Mirror and gazed at it more deeply.

..Why? …Why is it showing…?

A blinding white light suddenly enveloped her…

….

And, nothing can be recognized anymore.

**_~oOo~_**

He saw it.

How that white light swirled at her being.

He wanted to stop her.

He didn't know what to do.

But before he can even do something, Ryuzaki's gone.

A white, tiny dot replacing her.

And it was sucked inside the mirror.

"RYUZAKI!"

He reached out, all panicky.

"Calm down, Echizen." An grasped his arms, stopping his blinded resolve. "She's fine."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?!"

"It's part of the Obtainment. Soon, she'll regain her memories, and finally, her body." Tomoka said.

He didn't respond. His bangs covered most of his expression.

"When that time comes..you'll immediately be transported to your world,"

….

All he needed to do...is wait?

….

He slumped.

….

He can't do anything anymore…

…..

Can't he?

**~Chapter: End!**

* * *

><p><em>Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi<em>

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. Reviews, please. ^_^


	22. Memories

**A Sweet Secret Love  
><strong>

**by kawaii-witch181  
><strong>

Just a reminder everyone. It's best to play 'To Love's End' while reading. It's an OST from the Anime Inuyasha. Make it on repeat until you have finished this chapter. Just repeat and repeat. The music feels so good with the chapter. ^_^

If you're too lazy to search for it. The link is on my profile, from the Youtube site.

By the way, those italics are flashbacks. I know you can differentiate either way.

_Standard Disclaimer: All rights Reserved.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"My Memories...My Life's Journal..."<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Memories<br>**

Ryuzaki Sakuno stirred her eyes open. She remembered the Mirror of Dexterity that well, how it sucked her inside, and that blinding white light. She scanned her surroundings. Surprisingly, she found herself floating in a bizarre place. All full of enchanting mirrors of different sizes, much like portraits and frames.

She can feel herself floating, her dress flowing with the unseen wind.

She blinked.

Several pairs also blinked.

"W-Where…?"

_"Obaa-chan! Welcome home~" A sweet young child greeted as she flashed a warm smile._

She moved in a-hundred-eighty-degree-turn. The enchanting mirrors were showing her something.

_"How was my cute little granddaughter?" The old woman also smiled, hugging her._

Her eyes widened in recognition. "T-That….That was me…."

_"Did you make dinner again?" The woman asked._

With hands covering her mouth, she gasped.

_"Hai! I'll always make delicious food for Obaa-chan!"_

"It's…G-Grandma…O-Obaa-chan…"

Tears already flowed down her rosy cheeks as her forgotten memories slowly filled her mind. Now….Now….. She finally knew…. She remembered it….

_She was at her Elementary Classroom, just right after the last period._

_A bright, glittering object pecked her inner-child-curiosity. It was located at the very edge of the windowsill._

_"What…?"_

_Why her classmates didn't recognize this thing before? Is it because of the blowing curtain that concealed it from view?_

_She touched it._

"That was the same mirror An gave me,"

_"K-Kirei…"_

_She touched it. But, because of a sudden electricity spark, she immediately pulled her hand back. The mirror fell outside._

_"W-Wait!"_

_She was too late._

_Her eyes searched for it down below. Surely, she can see that twinkle of light from up here, right? A mirror's light can reach up to the second floor, ne?_

_"W-Where is..it?"_

_"Sakuno! What are you still doing there?" Her grandmother's voice called from below. "It's time for us to go home."_

_"H-Hai! I'll go down now, Obaa-chan!" She clumsily ran out, grabbing her things hurriedly._

The mirrors suddenly changed the scene, now at the Ryuzaki Household.

_"Good night, Sakuno dear."_

_"Sleep well, Obaa-chan. Mama will come tomorrow, right?"_

_"Yes, sweetie. And your Papa too."_

_She smiled._

_Her grandmother then turned off the lights._

_The moonlight managed to seep through her window. And, somewhere in her windowsill….stood the same mirror she discovered earlier. It reflected the moonlight, like it's talking to Sakuno._

_"…Eh? Mmm…?" She rubbed her eyes. "Ah! It's Mr. Mirror."_

_She threw off her warm bed blankets and went to the window. Her eight-year-old-self lifted it up and gazed at it merrily. She happily skipped to her bed. Now resting below her bed blankets, she hugged the mirror lovingly, not wanting to let go…_

_Even without the moonlight reaching it, the glassy mirror…mysteriously glinted…_

**_~oOo~_**

_Her dreams were bizarre. It didn't make any sense at all. It showed her a different world, full of white globes floating around…and the people…they look like some unknown white forms, not looking close to any human silhouettes she well knew._

_…._

_It's frightening. _

_…._

_She wanted to escape. _

_…._

_She wanted to wake up._

_…._

_She heard a mixture of voices. She's not mistaken. They were from her parents and her beloved grandmother._

_"Sakuno! Wake up! SAKUNO!"_

_/ Mama? /_

_Her eyes slowly opened._

_"SAKUNO!"_

_…._

_Why? Why are they shouting…?_

_…._

_Their voices felt so sad._

_…._

_"I'm wide awake, Mama. Can't you see?"_

_…._

_"SAKUNO!" Her father also shouted._

_"Papa?" She looked around._

_"Sakuno….Please….Please…Just wake up…"_

_She gasped. She can see her body. Her unconscious body._

_..What…?_

_Her grandmother was crying, too._

_…._

_"But…But, I'm wide awake! Mama! Papa! Obaa-chan! ...I'm right here!" Her tears now dripped down the floor. Why? Why can't they hear her? She's right here! Standing and wide awake! _

_….Why can't they see her?!_

_"I'm….right…here…." _

_She sobbed._

**_~oOo~_**

_She sulked at her room. Nobody spared her a glance. Nobody can see her. And…she can't go back to her body. ….What is there to do…? There's nothing left anymore._

_She sobbed once again._

_A mirror's glint reached her._

_It is….It is all because of that mirror!_

_She held the mirror tightly and cried. "Just what did you do to me?!" She threw it with all her might._

_ It hit the concrete wall._

_But, it didn't shatter._

_It only glinted once more….and continued to surround her with pure white light._

...

_She can only shield her tear-filled eyes._

**_~oOo~_**

_She found herself at an Elementary School. Seigaku._

_"…Where am I?"_

_She looked around. _

_"…My school?"_

_She started to float aimlessly._

_"Why…? I can't….remember…"_

_..._

_ She blinked painfully._

**_~oOo~_**

"It's all clear now…" Sakuno sobbed. "I have inherited Mama's ability. Astral Projection. It was because of that…that I can't return to my body….and my physical self fell into coma…"

She closed her eyes…the tears still flowing continuously.

_"…Geez, you're so clumsy."_

Who…?…..That voice!

She turned around, facing a different mirror.

It showed her a young boy, the same age as her eight-year-old-self, giving a band-aid to a girl with two long braided pigtails.

….

That young girl was her! There's no mistaking it!

….

_The girl cried._

_"Even if you cry, the pain won't pass." The young boy said, pasting the little band-aid to her wounded elbow._

_"But…it hurts!" The young girl wailed._

_He flicked it._

_"Ouch! What was that for?!"_

_"…Will you stop crying? You look even uglier, braidy."_

_She pulled his front bangs._

_"Ouch! What was that for?!" The boy complained.  
><em>

_"For calling me ugly!" She stuck her tongue out._

_The little girl suddenly hugged him, grasping his shirt._

_"But…thank you…"_

She's sure she'll know his name. That boy's name.

….

**_Crash!_**

….

All the mirrors shattered in synchronicity.

….

And before she knew it, her mind was clouded with blackness.

….

_Who….Who is he…?_

**.Tsuzuku.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And...ta-dah! It's another cliffhanger? But, I updated twice a week! Isn't that nice? XP

Anyway, Reviews, please. ^_^


	23. Her Body

**A Sweet Secret Love**

**by kawaii-witch181**

For better flow of this chapter, please do listen to the song **_Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~_** while reading. Link is on my profile. Play it in repeat. That's all.

_Standard Disclaimer: All rights Reserved._

* * *

><p><em>"...Because consequences can be entirely unexpected."<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Her Body<strong>

"It's time for you to go back, Human." The Counter Keeper suddenly stated.

"..Ryuzaki…What about Ryuzaki?!"

An smiled. "Sa-chan already has her body,"

The tennis prince slowly became transparent….and finally…

"Good luck to seeing her again, Echizen."

….faded away….

"What does tha—"

**_~oOo~_**

….

Blurry chocolate brown orbs began to adjust its vision.

….

Everything is still white.

….

She lifted her hand. No mirror wounds were visible. She's not even hurting.

….

**_…Creak…_**

….

She turned her head to the doorway.

"S-Sakuno…? You're…You're….. DOCTOR! DOCTOR! MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS AWAKE!"

Numerous waterfalls of joy flooded her grandmother's cheeks. Her Obaa-chan's expression can't be painted anymore. She's so happy.

But…She…No…She's happy, too. That's a fact. But, she felt something's missing….like she had forgotten something…someone…

"Oh, Sakuno." Sumire grasped her granddaughter's palm. "I'm so glad…You're finally awake….After all these years…you finally came back…" Her tears still didn't stop.

"O-Obaa-chan….Don't cry…." Sakuno flashed a genuine smile. "…Where's Mama?"

"I'm sure they're coming. The nurse already called them."

The doctor finally arrived. "Excuse me, Ma'am. We will check on your granddaughter."

Sumire let go of her and waited outside.

**_Meanwhile…_**

He's at Seigaku. He's back. His footsteps instantly echoed along the hallway; and before he knew it, he managed to reach the tennis courts he well knew.

"Look! It's Ochibi!" A certain senpai shouted gleefully. "OCHIBI!" His senpai tackled him with a glomp. Soon, his older teammates also gathered around him.

"Geez, Echizen. What happened to you? You're out for a week! You missed so much tennis!" Momoshiro complained whilst smiling widely.

He was about to answer…but…

"Everyone, gather!" Tezuka's commanding voice reached them.

"Hai!"

They formed their usual line-up and patiently waited for the captain's words.

"I just came back from the Faculty. They announced that the previous coach will finally come back the next week." Captain announced.

….

He didn't care. It doesn't concern him.

_/ Ryuzaki…Just what happened to you…? /_

….

"You mean…the previous one who stopped for a while?" Someone stated.

"Why did she stop anyway?" Another questioned.

….

This caught his attention.

….

"I heard it's because of a comatose relative," Another whispered.

….

The tennis prince suddenly felt his heart pounding.

….

"So, you mean..that relative finally woke up?" Another also whispered.

….

Does that mean…?

Could that be…?

….

He dashed to the school building so hastily.

….

"What's gotten to Echizen?" Oishi wondered.

The others only shrugged.

**_~oOo~_**

With a huff of carbon dioxide, Ryoma pulled open the door. All the teachers inside looked up, wearing different surprised faces.

"Oh, Echizen. Is something the matter?" Their class adviser asked.

"S-Sensei." He huffed. "Who…." He breathed deeply. "Who is the…previous coach?"

The teacher knitted his eyebrows. "Why ask?"

"Just answer, please."

Even with overwhelming puzzlement, the teacher still answered him. "It's Ryuzaki Sumire. I understand you don't know her. She's been out for four years already."

He almost gasped. "R-Ryu….Ryuzaki? The last name is Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are you sure?" His surprised face still didn't falter.

"Of course I am. How can I be wrong?"

He was silenced for a while.

"What's the—"

"Sensei. Does she…by any chance…have a relative by the name of Ryuzaki Sakuno?"

"Uhm…Yes, she does have. That is her granddaughter,"

He gripped the door so hard. All these time, the information they were looking for was only an arm's reach. It didn't even cross their minds to check the School Records! He awkwardly ran his hand through his dark green hair. What an idiot he was.

"Thank you, sensei."

Their adviser only nodded.

_Ryuzaki…._

**_~oOo~_**

He walked home in silence…Everything feels so different…

….

Her voice is missing….The voice that he had gotten used to is gone….There's no more conversations to continue….No weird happenings to look forward to…No stuttering voice to tease…..Nor a happy smile that can make the dazzling sun come out from the gloomy clouds…..

….

Will he…get used to this….?

….

Without Ryuzaki Sakuno around…?

_Ryuzaki…._

**_~oOo~_**

"Tadaima…" The tennis prince announced, as if deprived of energy.

Nanako stuck her head out from the living room. "Oh? Ryoma!" She gasped. "Auntie! Ryoma's home!"

Rushed footsteps began to descend.

"Ryoma!" Rinko hugged him tightly. "I'm glad….I thought…you'll not return…"

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, but didn't move.

"Oh! Seishounen! Good, you're back! How about a match with me?" Nanjirou grinned.

Nanako elbowed her uncle. "He's just back, Uncle Nanjirou. Allow him to rest," She said, then going to the kitchen to eat.

Rinko started to slowly caress her son's dark green locks.

"I'll pass, Oyaji."

Nanjiroh almost gaped. His….His son rejected tennis?! Wha—?

"…How did it go?" Rinko suddenly asked.

Ryoma didn't answer. He only broke their mother-son-embrace.

"I…I'll be up in my room. Ja." His voice sounded so emotionless, so very far from his monotone voice. Nobody could have noticed this. But, since this is his family, they knew right away. The youngest Echizen, no matter how unbelievable it is, is suffering an empty loneliness.

Rinko's eyes followed her son's disappearing figure. "..Sakuno-chan might have found her body." She guessed.

"So? Shouldn't that brat be glad?" Nanjirou questioned, eyebrows knitting.

"I'm sure he's glad…but…his loneliness is now taking over,"

"I don't get it…"

Rinko sighed. Her husband can really be an idiot sometimes. "..He doesn't know where to find Sakuno-chan…"

**_~oOo~_**

Sakuno's eyes looked around. Her room didn't change. It is still the same with the memory she had just witnessed and retrieved. Her childhood stuffed toys still didn't change their place. An indication that nobody attempted to move them.

The golden hue of the sunset now slipped through the curtains, enclosing the room in a welcoming feeling.

She lay on the bed but her bare footing still made contact with the coldness of the floor. She stared at the ceiling.

No doubt, she remembered _everything_. At least, that's what she thought.

How she ended up in coma….How she lost her good four years of inexperienced life…Her adventures in Reikai…Meeting her shinigami friend…Meeting different people in her spirit form….Her childhood….All of them….But still….There is this blurry someone she can't remember….She can only see his silhouette…She felt he is important…but no matter how her mind tried to process him….her memories still can't provide a clearer picture…

Even his name….she can't remember….

The auburn-haired girl sighed. She can almost feel her head aching.

"Sakuno?" Ryuzaki Sumire called out upon the opening of the door. "Dinner's ready,"

The younger Ryuzaki sat up. It's evening already?! Just how much of her thoughts consumed the rhythm of time?

"..Sakuno? Is something the matter?" She shook her head. "Nothing, Obaa-chan. I'm just….thinking….I guess…."

Sumire stared at her but stopped it immediately. "Well, we should eat now. I'm sure you are getting hungry."

"Hai. I'll be down in a minute,"

Sumire walked away. She then closed the door, after casting her granddaughter one last look.

_Does….he…remember me, too?_

**_~oOo~_**

Ryoma stayed at his room after that conversation.

Gently plopped down on his comfy bed, his thoughts began to wander aimlessly….With an arm draped over his forehead; different stray thoughts began to occupy his mind.

_"I'm not really sure. Maybe because...I'm afraid that once you found your body you'll eventually forget about me." Ryoma smirked, but soon turned serious as the last part was spoken in a low voice, but Sakuno heard it nonetheless._

_"Of course, I will not. How can I forget someone who helped me and accepted me like a normal person? I'll surely find a way to know you again in case I forgot, Ryoma-kun! Dakara, you don't have to be worried!" Sakuno assured the tennis prince with one of those bright smiles of hers._

His feline eyes softened. What a memory.

"Meow."

Ah. Karupin. He glanced at her.

"..Meow?"

"I know…Karupin…I'm missing her, too…"

He petted his cat.

The fluffy Himalayan cat jumped to his side. It sat there for a while, studying its master. "Meow."

A memory flashed once again.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun…"

"Hm?"

_Looking at their intertwined hands, Sakuno asked, "Where are we going? We might get lost again,"_

_"I'll buy you a souvenir," The tennis prince declared._

_The spirit girl looked surprised, but then felt happy afterwards. "But..y-you don't have to Ryoma-kun. Y-You know there's no n-need for that."_

_Adjusting his cap, he said, "Mada mada dane,"_

_Pulling her hand on his again, they began to head back to the others. Even with the Market's lights casting illuminated wonders around them, the tennis prince's small smile still went unnoticed._

"Meow?" Karupin looked up in curiosity. Her owner suddenly smiled randomly. Is her cat actions funny? But, Ryoma isn't even focused on her. He's looking at a distance like retrieving a long forgotten memory. Karupin meowed again.

"Yes, Karupin. I hope I'll see her again." The tennis prince said. He stared at the weird figurine sitting on his desk.

Yeah….Someday….He'll be able to give that to her…

**.Tsuzuku.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't know if a person can be in coma for several years. So sorry for that! But, considering the Supernatural genre, it's accepted for me. I'm not accepting any protests regarding that. :P

**_~oOo~_**

And about that Mirror causing the Astral Projection thing, let me explain. That mirror is always passed down from generation to generation in the Ryuzaki family. Both the parents of Sakuno are always away for their business matters, so they rarely come home…but doesn't forget to make a call every night. Her Okaa-san should arrive at their home by that same day. During that visit, she will tell her their ability. The strange Astral Projection. And, probably train her daughter to avoid any mishaps.

But, the mirror…it grew fond of Sakuno. You see, this special object can recognize the extent of the heir's ability. So, it always does a random visit to the destined heir. The mirror took special notice to Sakuno's ability. It was overly excited to be with her.

On the other hand, that same mirror is actually the gateway to the Astral World; moreover if it's beside you when sleeping. Your dreamland will take a turn to head for the Astral World.

Expert Astral Projectors of the Ryuzaki family still allow half of their souls to remain, so no problems will happen. But, young Sakuno doesn't have any idea how to control it. That's why, when she arrived at the Astral World, her soul fully came out.

Now, you wonder that mirror can help Sa-chan go back. That's a no-no. It is only an entryway, not made for the exit. That's why, her Okaa-san will train her, to know the safe way out.

_**~oOo~**_

Moving on, Reviews please. Arigatou. ^_^

**EDIT: **Karupin is a HE. Not a SHE. Sorry for the confusion. XD I forgot about that detail. Thanks Birdofdarkness for informing me. I'll just edit this chapter if I have time.


	24. Subsequent Boundary

**A Sweet Secret Love  
><strong>

**by kawaii-witch181  
><strong>

_Standard Disclaimer: All rights Reserved._

Again. There's a song. Link is on my profile. Honey, the second ending theme from CardCaptor Sakura. Please do play it in repeat while reading. Thank You.

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to ALL of you. ^_^ Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"Life is wonderful when you're the one to write it."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Subsequent Boundary<strong>

**_Several Weeks After…_**

He became a blur in her dreams. It is only his voice who keeps haunting her. His kind…and….worried voice…. But even with that, she still can't remember. She can't remember him, no matter how hard she tries.

….

"Sakuno, are you ready?"

Her grandmother's voice brought her back to the mundane reality. She hurriedly tied her last braid. "H-Hai!"

….

"Obaa-chan..? I thought we'll go together.." The auburn-haired girl almost complained.

Several documents were flying everywhere.

"Just a minute, Sakuno. Those papers aren't here. I can't find them."

"But…Obaa-chan…I'll be late.."

"You can go now, if you want. Just be careful." Her grandmother said, still intent on finding those missing papers.

"..Okay then. Ja ne, Obaa-chan."

Ryuzaki Sakuno was beyond ready. She's already bubbling with excitement. New classmates. New people to meet. She'll be feeling alive again. That small thought already brought a bright smile to her face.

_My first day….The resume of my living school life…_

Though…the sudden downpour kind of disagreed with her bubbling joy.

_Mou!_

Nevertheless, she opened her umbrella and began her walk.

**_~oOo~_**

**_Bzzzz…Bzzz…R-R-R-Ringggggg!_**

A hand reached out. Still so early yet something is so noisy!

**_R-R-Ring—_**

With a click, it stopped. Time to continue his interrupted sleep. Mmmm. The bed is sure warmer and comfier than usual. The boy snuggled deeper.

"RYOMA! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Someone loudly shouted from downstairs.

"Ugh…" He uttered sleepily.

_"…Your hair is too long,"_

_He flicked her nose gently._

_And he turned his back, hiding his triumphant smirk._

The tennis prince unconsciously smiled. That memory. It's still amusing no matter how old it is.

_/ Ryuzaki…Just where are you…? /_

He's feeling down once again.

"RYOMA!"

"Hai…I'll be down in a minute,"

**_~oOo~_**

He stared at his breakfast. An American one again. Geez. He's expecting a Japanese breakfast this once.

"Ne, cheer up, Ryoma-san. I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon," Nanako said. Those statements already became a part of his morning-breakfast routine. Just before going out, his cousin won't forget to tell him that. He doesn't know, really. Should he feel hope and continue to believe…or just continue with his life like before?

"Seishounen. You aren't eating your breakfast again?" Nanjiroh commented. Whoa. His father is worried? That's weird. Really unexpected.

"Then, give it to me. I'll eat it." His father grinned.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. So much for saying about worries.

**_~oOo~_**

"Ittekimasu," He announced just before opening their entrance door.

The sound of dropping beads of water greeted his keen sense of hearing. Oh…That's why the bed was warmer and comfier…because it is raining today. He stared at the gloomy clouds above. There's no use hurrying now. Tennis practice is sure cancelled anyway.

"Oh? It's raining, seishounen. You might as well skip your class."

Such a good father he is.

"Mom! Oyaji is being a badass of a father again." He yelled in a monotone voice. He smirked in triumph as cries of sorrow followed his words shortly.

Now, he might as well start walking. It would be such a pain if the downpour will turn into a heavier cloudburst.

**_~oOo~_**

Sakuno panicky looked around.

….

She sighed.

Okaaaaay.

She's lost again.

….

What will she do?!

With this kind of weather, she doubted there will be someone passing by soon.

_Mou!_

**_~oOo~_**

With a hand holding an umbrella, he began his before-school-walk. Riding a bike won't do. He'll just get wet. And, Momo-senpai is surely indulging himself with breakfast at this time. So…no human company will join him soon.

Ryoma paused and looked up. Somehow…the weather reminded him of his life now. Deprived of the usual delight and energy. He wanted his old life back. The not-caring attitude, too. The him…before meeting a certain spirit girl.

He slowly stretched out his hand. His sense of touch felt the wetness, as if the sky is crying.

….

Did the sky lose something important, too?

….

Braids.

Those were familiar.

His eyes widened.

….

Are those….the same braids he grew so fond of?

….

He lightly shook his head.

….

He must be imagining things. That can't be Ryuzaki.

….

Is there still that possibility that he'll be able to see her?

or….

Will he eventually drown with positive hopes and thoughts that won't ever be fulfilled?

….

He walked past that girl, not even sparing a glance.

….

Her panicking mind immediately settled. There came a person! Surely she can ask him. She felt that this boy definitely knows.

….

Without thinking, her hand grabbed his wrist.

….

His footsteps halted. Just what is this girl doing?!

….

He faced her.

….

He's almost breathless.

"R…Ryuzaki…?"

….

How come this stranger knew her name? Does she know him?

"Ummm…"

….

Something clicked.

….

His voice…..It seems familiar…..

_/ Why…Why can't I remember? /_

….

"…I am a Ryuzaki." She managed to clarify.

She saw his face brightened instantly.

"R…Ryuzaki Sakuno…" His eyes softened. "…You're here…" He cupped her cheek.

_/ I'm glad… /_

….

Who…Who is he…?

….

Is he…that boy in her dreams…? The one who helped her looked for her body?

….

Or...she's just mistaken?

….

"..Do I know you…Mr.?"

He felt a sudden wash of sullen glum.

….

She…had forgotten..him?

W….Why…?

….

"..You don't remember…?" He stared at her eyes.

She looked down. "I'm s-sorry."

He took a step back.

….

She really felt he's important.

….

But….her mind can't remember…

No matter how hard she tried.

"…."

He didn't utter another word. He only reached inside his bag and pulled something out. With bangs covering his expression, his hands placed a hair ornament on her brown tresses.

….

It was his promised feather clip.

….

Without saying anything, he distanced himself and sadly continued his walk. Only a few more meters and he'll reach Seigaku.

She can't remember him. Somehow….it felt…..it felt kind of painful….

….

She instinctively touched the clip.

….

"R-R…." She swallowed. His name….it's….

"R…Ryoma…kun…?"

He stopped his tracks.

Did she…?

He felt her grip his shirt from behind.

"Ryoma-kun…" She sobbed. "It's…Ryoma-kun…right?"

He lost control of himself.

"Ryuzaki…"

He turned around and hugged her.

She sobbed. "G-Gomenasai…I can only…" Her tears kept flowing. "…I can only…remember…a bit…"

He traced her cheeks slowly, wiping the salty liquids away.

"You want to remember…ne, Ryuzaki."

He leaned forward, pressed his eyes close to hers…

She remained still and didn't dare open her eyes.

…Will he…?

He fluttered his eyelashes.

She felt him stop. But, her eyes widened next.

….

He had kissed the corner of her lip.

...

It was only a small peck, as if checking if she's really here at present.

* * *

><p>"Done already?" A certain Shiro Hebi yokai asked his wife.<p>

"Yup!" His wife replied happily, pulling out a tray, fresh from the oven.

"Let me taste it." Koichi said, affectionately encircling his hand on Nori's waist.

"Here,"

He let his wife feed him.

"..Mmm..Delicious as always,"

He kissed her cheek.

Nori also took a bite. Hmm. It really is delicious, the sweetness is overflowing.

….

"I wonder if she already found her body." Nori said, breaking the silence.

"Oh? That spirit girl? Hmm..think so. There are no rumors about humans here in Reikai anymore." Koichi answered.

"Well…I hope she's happy." The female yokai smiled.

"Yeah; and that boy, too."

They both shared a loving embrace.

**_~oOo~_**

"Ittekimasu, Nee-chan." A certain junior ace said.

"Hai. Hai. Itterashai," came the reply of his elder sister.

Unlike Tokyo, Kanagawa Prefecture promised a hot and sunny weather for today.

Adjusting the strap of his tennis bag, Kirihara began his silent morning walk. Good exercise for his legs and feet. An early warm-up for morning practice.

"Ohayou, Akaya-kun!" He felt a sudden force push him back.

He looked back. "K-Katsumi?!" The junior ace yelled in surprise. His obsessed fangirl is here again?! And, she's clinging into his neck like she is his girlfriend or something. And, why is she glomping him anyway?!

Though…it's not that of a bother…he's not even feeling a weight on his back.

…But that's beside the point!

"What are you doing here?!" He questioned, finally regaining his previous standing posture. With normal eyes, you'll see nothing wrong with the picture. But…using those rare special eyes, you'll be able to see a girl clinging to Akaya's neck; her face only centimeters from his cheek.

"Mou! You should be happy! I came to see you, of course!" Katsumi replied with a pout.

"Don't tell me, you escaped Meikai again?!" His face really looked funny, Katsumi almost giggled.

"No, 'course not! I asked for permission and they agreed."

"Fine. Just don't try to annihilate me like last time,"

"Yes, Akaya-kun. That won't happen anymore. Don't worry." She assured him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He immediately distanced himself in a quick speed. Though..it didn't do much. Katsumi IS still clinging to him. "W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kirihara turned even redder the more seconds passed by.

Katsumi giggled. "My welcome greeting, what else?" She flashed him her mad smile.

Akaya stood frozen. Her crazy mad smile is back.

Good Kami-sama! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!

"Akaya-kun? Oi, Akaya-kun!" She sighed. Kirihara lost his soul, huh. "You know…you should hurry up or else…you'll miss the bus."

Bus? What bus is she talking about?

….

Oh! The bus!

His mind finally processed it.

….

His eyes widened.

"Oh, crap! I'm going to be late! Damn it!"

….

He madly dashed to the bus stop, with Katsumi still clinging on his back…and giggling all the way. If only the danger of lateness is not within reach, he'll surely get her off.

"DAMN YOU, KATSUMI!"

He cursed, as his running pace increased more.

She laughed harder, enjoying the rapid breeze Akaya caused. "Oh? I love you too, Akaya-kun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~oOo~<strong>_

Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki arrived together at their classroom, each with comfortable silence and unspoken happiness.

Good. She's a transfer. That means she'll be attending Seigaku from now on.

They'll be classmates.

They'll be together.

She can, undoubtedly, be by his side again.

And…most importantly…he can also be with her as much as time can allow.

….

He suddenly held her hand.

She didn't struggle or made an escape.

She simply smiled at him.

He flashed her a small smile, too.

**_~oOo~_**

In a nearby window…a certain glassy mirror mysteriously glinted… It showed a forgotten childhood memory…left to discover…

_A young little girl cried._

_"Even if you cry, the pain won't pass." A young boy said, pasting a little band-aid to her wounded elbow._

_"But…it hurts!" The young girl wailed._

_He flicked it._

_"Ouch! What was that for?!"_

_"…Will you stop crying? You look even uglier, braidy."_

_She pulled his front bangs._

_"Ouch! What was that for?!" The boy complained._

_"For calling me ugly!" She stuck her tongue out._

_The little girl suddenly hugged him, grasping his shirt._ _"But…thank you…" She said._

_"….Ryoma-kun…."_

_ She looked up and flashed a bright smile._

_The said boy grinned. "We'll always be together, ne Sa-chan?" He planted a sweet innocent kiss on her forehead._

Alas, with a gentle gust of wind, the mirror vanished.

**_~oOo~_**

Somewhere…Inside the quiet Echizen and Ryuzaki household…A small photo album suddenly fell from an organized bookshelf. The two different albums fell open at the same time and showed a page with a very identical photo.

It is a picture of two children. One, a braided-haired girl; and the other, a white-capped boy. They were both sleeping under an orange-autumn tree and were snuggled together so affectionately, albeit innocence was also radiating.

At the very top of this room's window stood the glassy mirror, glinting mysteriously under the day's sunlight.

**_~oOo~_**

"Always remain by my side, ne Sakuno?" Echizen declared. He is sitting at the said girl's desk, facing her.

Ryuzaki only smiled. She was about to say something—

Seeing his hand reaching out, she became speechless.

She blinked.

He unexpectedly pulled her braid.

….

Her eyes widened.

….

No, this is different from earlier. It's more kind..and filled with sweet gentleness.

….

Her mind is still registering it, though.

….

He pulled back.

….

"Consider it my formal greeting. Welcome back, _Ryuzaki_."

He smiled and returned to his seat.

….

She blinked

Her hand reached up to touch her lips.

_Ryoma-kun…He…._

She smiled.

_Yeah…It really is good to be back…_.._Surely….I'll be able to create more memories with Ryoma-kun…Many happy memories…._

His amber-colored orbs glanced at her. The daylight seems to make her glow more. But, it is much different from before. This glow made her more alive and breathing. The gentle breeze continued to blow. _We'll make more memories together, Sakuno….It's a promise…._

She didn't notice his stare. She glanced outside.

She's sure….Little by little, she will be able to regain those forgotten memories of her. Yes…She'll gladly remember.

Sakuno smiled at the thought.

The school bell finally rang. Classes will start in a minute. And…really, after a minute, their Homeroom teacher finally stood in front of them.

"Good morning, Class. It's another school day. A start of your busy week." The teacher greeted.

"Good morning too, Sensei!" Everyone greeted with enthusiasm.

"Anyway, as you can see, another student will be joining our lively class starting today. Please do whole-heartedly accept her."

"Hai!"

The teacher looked at the auburn-haired girl's direction. Knowing what to do, (She practiced it many times already last night) she walked to the front, and started her polite talking.

"G-Good morning, everyone. I-I'm Ryuzaki S-Sakuno. Uhmm….I…I hope w-we'll be good friends. Nice meeting y-you." She bowed, fiery red with embarrassment.

The whole class giggled, while a certain prince only smirked.

_Typical Ryuzaki._

"Welcome to Class 1-2, Ryuzaki-san. I'm glad we have the chance to be acquaintances." The class representative smiled, stretching out a friendly hand.

"H-Hai. S-Same h-here." Sakuno shook it.

"You can have that seat, Ryuzaki-chan." The teacher announced, pointing at her previous occupied chair earlier. It is at the second-to-the-last row, just beside the opened window.

She smiled. "T-Thank you, sensei." She then comfortably seated herself.

"Sensei, I would like to change seats with Horio." The tennis prince said, raising his arm. His tone was bordering with demand.

The whole class only stared at him, surprise evident.

"…I will look after Ryuzaki," He stated.

It took a few seconds for that statement to process. Several seconds passed by…the first to show reactions were the fangirls. They all squealed rather loudly.

Horio didn't have a chance to object. Well..it came directly from the Prince's mouth. If he objects…he'll feel the wrath of almost everyone. So..he simply stood up, and sat on his present-not-so-comfortable-desk.

As usual, Ryoma didn't mind the sudden uproar. He coolly walked to his-now-declared-desk, located at the last row, also near the window, just behind Ryuzaki.

Most of the boys sulked. So…Ryuzaki Sakuno is a big no-no, huh. The prince's actions earlier only screamed hands off her.

Almost every present girl here squealed in sweet giddiness. They didn't mind anymore. Ryuzaki Sakuno can have Echizen Ryoma all for herself. Awwww~ They really can be the cutest couple breathing at the moment.

Sakuno only stayed at her seat, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She can almost feel her face heating up to a hundred degrees.

"I told you, right? You'll always remain by my side…and…I will, too."

The tennis prince pulled her braid and lightly kissed it.

The auburn-haired girl blushed a more fiery crimson shade; her head and ears almost popping out a hot steam like an overly-boiling-kettle.

"Uhhh…" She can't utter a recognizable word anymore.

….

Sakuno just decided to look outside, trying her best to drown out those stares and her mad blushing. She observed…the weather became all clear now, unlike the heavy rain earlier. A smile painted her face. The sky seems to be stretching out more, with the sun casting more dazzling glows of happiness to the nonstop rhythm of this world.

She can almost feel a contented happiness radiating from her being.

Just like this...her colorful school life finally started...

**~End~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, dear readers, this is the end. After a year and how many months, I'm proud to announce…SSL finally came to an end. I really hope you enjoyed this whole ficcy. Really, this fanfic became an accomplishment for me. Who would have thought that I would have a fic with over a hundred reviews? It's all thanks to you, minna! Without you, SSL wouldn't be a success. Hontou ni Arigatou! *does a grateful bow*

So sorry for this delayed chapter. You know why, writer's block and laziness. XD But anyway, I hope the ending is fiiiine...and oh! I'll be publishing three more additional chapters…bonus chapters…so it's not really a goodbye for now…

Okaaaaaay. Now, I'm rambling. I'll end this Author's Note now. Again, Thank You Very Much! Please do leave your reviews, ne. Later ~


	25. Omake I

**A Sweet Secret Love  
><strong>

**by kawaii-witch181  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake I: Seigaku...After...<br>**

News spread like wildfire. Rumors of a new girl student, and rumors that she's the tennis prince's love interest. Naturally, his three nosy senpai-tachi won't miss out this chance. They have to find out, whether it's true or not!

"ECHIZEN!" A certain spiky-haired senpai yelled shamelessly.

"Is it true?" His tensai senpai added.

The redhead dramatically gasped. "..Is that SAKUNO-CHAN?!"

It took several seconds to process.

"R-REALLY?!" Momoshiro shouted.

"I'm happy for you, Sakuno-chan." Fuji said, still smiling like always.

"Whoa. Congratulations, Echizen. You two succeeded!"

The other students were looking at them by now.

Ryuzaki felt so dizzy. She doesn't know them, yet they knew her so well. How ironic.

Echizen felt a headache coming. He wanted to punch them so badly. Do they need to shout everything out?!

His hyperactive senpai suddenly lifted the auburn-haired girl. He laughed. He spun her around like a little princess.

The tennis prince glared.

His senpai-tachi only laughed.

"Awww. Don't look at us like that, Echizen. Glaring is a crime," Fuji joked.

"Then, I won't be sued anymore for your further injuries."

"Geez, Echizen. Can't you take a joke?!" Momoshiro laughed.

A groan. "S-Senpai…."

Oh, right. The girl is still being spun around.

"Ah! Sorry, Sakuno-chan!"

She was immediately put down.

A few staggers here and there and she's completely fine. "Nice to meet you, s-senpai…"

"….You don't remember us, Ryuzaki-chan?" Fuji inquired.

"Um…no.."

Kikumaru gasped dramatically. "WAH! THAT'S A PROBLEM! C'MON! LET'S BRING RYUZAKI-CHAN TO THE OTHERS NYA!"

"YES, EIJI-SENPAI! WE'LL INTRODUCE OURSELVES AGAIN! SHE **MUST** REMEMBER US!" Momoshiro shouted, before pointing dramatically to the direction of the tennis courts. "TO THE CLUBROOM!"

"HOI!" The redhead cheered, punching one arm to the air.

Fuji just chuckled at the semi-ruckus.

Echizen's glare intensified more.

"C'MON, MOMO!" Kikumaru yelled, running in record breaking time.

Wait…..when did he place Ryuzaki on his back?! And, most importantly…WHY A PIGGY BACK RIDE?!

"SENPAI-TACHI ARE WAITING!" Momoshiro agreed, storming off with an unrecognizable speed.

"FUJIKO! COME!"

Sakuno's dizziness is coming back full force. What's up with the speed, anyway? In a hurry much?

"SENPAI! PUT RYUZAKI DOWN!"

Ryoma chased after them in full sprint, a threatening aura following him.

The whole student body watched in amusement as loud disturbing yells erupted in the hallway. Amidst this, Fuji chuckled contently. Life's enjoyable indeed.

_Now...let's take a trip to the tennis courts._

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Disclaimer always applies.

Hey, readers! I'm still alive! XD Insanity kicked in…and ta-dah! I decided to update. That's one down…Awwiee…two more bonus chapters…and I'll say goodbye to SSL. T^T

Anyways! I feel so loved. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Even if the fic is already completed…you people still send me those reviews…I really…REALLY..appreciate them! Thank you! Now, let's throw a party...and indulge ourselves with Mountain of Sweets! BANZAI! ~

Matta ne~


End file.
